Nine, Ten, He's Back Again
by ForeverNocturnal
Summary: As predicted, Freddy Krueger is once again back from the bowels of hell. Can Sean and Jason survive another visit from the slasher? Or is all hope lost? Sequel to "Love Conquers All, Except Freddy."
1. McDonalds Nightmare

He turned around to face him, a small smile playing acorss his lips. "Love you too, maddo." It made his heart leap hearing those words. He'd slept that soundly that night, for the first time in ..Days? Weeks? He'd lost count. He awoke the next morning, his bed empty and the vacant space cold. It broke his heart to know he'd gone. He jumped from under the covers, racing down stairs and crossed the paths to the house next door. Empty. He sat on the front step, hands in his head. He cried then, hard, it was a warm day but the sun didn't seem to warm him. 

* * *

><p>"Sean! Wake up!"<p>

Sean DiSanco jolted awake, raising the side of his face off of his hand. He looked up at the person who had disturbed his dream. His co-worker, Alex looked down at him, an eye-brow raised. "God sake, Sean. If Calvin catches you asleep again, he'll have your guts for garters!" He walked into the front of the shop as a customer rang the bell for service. Sean looked at the clock. God knows who would want to be here at 2.40 in the morning, probably someone who had been out having a blast with their friends. He heaved a sigh and stood up, shaking the hazyness of sleep from his head. He'd had that dream again. It had haunted his sleep for three years now. Even now, Jason Mullen was still in his thoughts. He'd had small time relationships since Jason had left for Scotland, though none seemed to last. No one gave him the same feelings. It was begining to become a joke. He knew he wasn't coming back, but he couldn't help hoping. He turned his attention to the intercom as it buzzed into life, indicating someone wanted to order. He cursed his job, before faking the bright happy voice. "Hi, welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order please?"

* * *

><p>He strolled down the grated catwalk, gazing at his surroundings. Pipes alined the concrete walls, chains suspended from the ceiling. The lighting dim and eerie. Silent. He'd been coming here for around a month now. It was a lot different from his usual dream scape. He reached out a hand, running it lightly acorss one of the pipes, which was cold to touch. He had no idea where he was, but it seemed like some kind of factory. He descended the metal stairs, onto the main floor, footsteps breaking the silence.<p>

"Uh, hello?" He shrugged when no reply came, shaking his head slightly and continued walking, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he passed an old boiler. He stopped and examined it thourghly, wondering why the hell something this old was down here. He jumped as it roared into life, the tempreature increased rapidly, the sweat popped on his forehead, trickling down his face. He spun around at the hand on his shoulder, a horribly disfigured face, inches from his own. He gasped, inhaling an attrious odour. It smelled of death, burned flesh, blood. Evil itself. He glanced down, his breath catching in his throat. A gardening glove, adorning four sharp knives where the fingers should be. He tried to back away. The person infront of him slashed at his abdomen, a horrendous chuckle accompanied the movement. He let out a yelp, closing his eyes and holding his arms out in defense.

"Ryan!"

He sat up, unsticking his face from the table, wiping at the saliva that had dribbled out of his mouth. He looked at his friends across the table then glanced around. Everyone was staring at him, including the staff.

"I think you've had far too much to drink, Ry." His friend hissed, glaring at him. Ryan ignored him, gazing down at his shirt in horror. Four diagonal slash marks had cut it to ribbons. His friends eyes widened in astonishment. "How the fuck did you do that?" Ryan shook his head in confusion, shrugging. The group of boys rose from the table and strode out the restraunt quickly, trying to avoid the gazes of the staff at the counter.

Sean narrowed his eyes in suspicion as the group left, that boy had come in with a fully intact shirt, had a nightmare and left with it ripped. He shook his head as the thought crossed his mind. It couldn't be him. He couldn't be back. They'd gotten rid of him. Despite what Jason had said to him, he believed they had gotten rid of him for good. Telling Alex to cover for him, Sean rushed outside, determind to catch up with the group, which was pretty easy, as they were still outside.

"Hey," Sean called to the boy, Ryan. "Can I talk to you?" He glanced at the boys friends. "In private."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows in confused, giving Sean the once over. "Uh..Sure, I guess so."

Sean lowered his voice. "Your nightmare-"

"What nightmare?" The boy asked. Sean gave him a stern glare. "The nightmare that did that to your shirt. What happened in it?"

"A nightmare couldn't do this, don't be ridiculous." Ryan scoffed.

Another steely glare. "Well, what happened in the nightmare anyway?"

Ryan shrugged casually. "I was in a factory, some dude took a swipe at me. I guess I caught my top on the corner of the table, no big. You know, it's not normal to ask complete strangers about their nightmares, right?"

Sean shrugged off his comment, his mind working ten to the dozen. "What did the dude look like?"

"I don't know, it was dark. He was disfigured from what I could see, wore a hat. Funky glove. That's about all I remember. "

Sean's heart skipped a beat. There was no way it was happening. Not again.

"There was something weird though." The boy continued, more to himself. "The smell..It's like it's stuck in my nasal passage. I've never had that. Pretty intense dream."

Sean looked at the boy, almost pittying him. "Look, whatever you do, don't fall asleep."

The boy gave Sean a strange look, before hurrying back to his friends. No doubt telling them Sean was crazy, deluded. The same as Chey had thought when he first told her about..him. A painful pang pulled at his heart. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about his departed best friend. She was the only person who had spoken to him when his mother had first moved him to Springwood. They'd become incredibly close in a short period of time, and that bastard had taken her life. It made his blood boil. He left the street, to take his post behind the counter once more.

* * *

><p>"You smell of grease." Sammy complained, as soon as Sean walked through the front door.<p>

"Hello to you, too." Sean grumbled, throwing his jacket over the back of the sofa, throwing himself down onto it.

"Well you do! Why don't you get a better job?"

"Why don't_ you_ shut your mouth?" Sean asked, grabbing the remote off of the coffee table and flicking through the channels to his younger brothers outrage.

"I was watching that!"

"Well." Sean stated. "Now you're watching something else, deal with it."

"You're just bitter 'cause your boyfriend left you." Sammy muttered, folding his arms and staring moodily at the wall.

Sean ignored the comment, gritting his teeth. His mother came through from the kitchen, cleaning a cup with a dishcloth.

"Sammy, I told you twenty minutes ago to get to bed, you'll sleep in tomorrow!" barked, glaring at her younger son.

"Aw, mam. Do you have to treat me like such a child? I'm sixteen years old for fu-...Goodness sake."

Sean sniggered as his brother changed his word choice under the cold stare of his mother.

"Sixteen or not, you'll still be late for school tomorrow. Now bed! And you, Sean DiSanco can get upstairs and get that room cleaned! And wipe that smirk off your face while you're at it." Sammy stuck out his tongue as Sean opened his mouth to complain, before thinking better of it and getting off of the couch and making his way up stairs into his bedroom. He hated still living at home at the age of twenty-one, but with the housing marketing being in the shit, he had no choice, he couldn't afford to pay rent and get the bare neccesities he would require from day to day life. He grumbled to himself about small things as he worked on cleaning his room, which mostly consisted of stuffing things into any place that would hide them, such as his drawers or closet and giving the place a quick dust. He gave a satisfied nod and lay down on his bed and giving a loud yawn. He hadn't slept properly because of the hot summer weather. It didn't take long for him to drift into slumber.

* * *

><p>He was standing in a street, the street he lived on. Elm Street. The sound of children laughing gleefully in the warm summer sun, parents sitting out in the gardens on lawn chairs, sipping beverages as they watched their children play games such as jump rope, hopscotch, tag and catch. The sky suddenly darkened, the air turning cool. The people disappeared from the scene, the laughter dying. He was now infront of an old, dilapidated house. A for sale sign creaked in the breeze. 1428. Screaming. All he heard was screaming...<p>

Sean sat up in bed, the screaming continued. He jumped up and ran downstairs, heading to where the screaming was coming from. He burst through the door of his brothers room. Sammy was thrashing around as best he could in his bed, screaming blue murders. Sean lunged forward, grabbing his brothers shoulders, giving him a shake and calling his name, trying to wake him up. When that failed, he grabbed the glass of water from the bedside and splashed it over him. The shock of the cold liquid hitting his face was enough to make Sammy's eyes pop open, they were wide with terror, his breathing erratic and limbs trembling. His eyes darted around the room, landing on Sean. Once understanding he was out of danger, he gave a shakey sigh, relaxing back against the pillows.

"Jesus, Sammy! You scared the shit out of me!" Sean said, letting go of his brothers shoulder.

"Sorry. Just a dream." Sammy muttered, a little embarrased at his outburst.

"Must have been some dream."

He nodded. "It was. There was this guy and he was trying to kill me. But, it was like he was playing with me,you know? He kept scraping his hand along the walls, but he had this glove. It was like nothing I've ever seen before. He must have made it himself. It was like four straight razors connected to the fingers." Sammy frowned as he recalled his dream. "Weirdest looking guy I've ever seen. It looked like he'd been burned. Badly."

Sean was sure his heart stopped for a second. He couldn't get air into his lungs. Couldn't breath. He got up from the bed and backed out of the room, before turning and sprinting up the stairs two at a time, his breath finally coming back to him. He crashed into his room, tripping over his own feet in the process. Grabbing his laptop from under his bed, he switched it on and waited impatiently for it to load. When it had, he logged onto facebook and clicked on a profile, collecting a phone number, before dialling it. The call would cost him a small fortune, but he wasn't thinking about that at the moment. A gruff sleepy voice answered after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Jason? It's Sean. He's back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wooo. Okay so, I'm once again back after that _long_ (Haha) wait. (I have _far_ too much time on my hands.) So, for new readers (Doubtful about that but just incase.) this is a sequel of Love Conquers All, Except Freddy. So it would probably make more sense if you read that first, although you probably don't have to. Anyway, I'm rambling.**


	2. The Morra?

**A/N: Darkness: Yeah, it's Sean that's in Springwood & Jason is in Scotland (:**

* * *

><p>Sean sat in the passenger seat of his mothers car, staring out the window and blocking out his mothers complaints. It had been just under a week since he'd called Jason, who had barely remembered Sean, let alone what had gone on in Springwood. It was this that had made Sean decide to withdraw all his savings and purchase a plane ticket to Scotland to go and get Jason himself. This action is what had set off his mothers complaints, not that he really cared. He'd rather start his savings from scratch than let the teen population of Springwood dwindle into extinsion, especially since his younger brother was already a target of Krueger. He'd wanted to take Sammy along with him, because if Sammy was out of Springwood, he was out of danger, but he didn't have the funds and his mother refused to help him out, saying it was bad enough that Sean would be missing out on work, she wasn't having Sammy missing school. He'd accepted defeat on that concept, but he was determine to find Jason and bring him back to Springwood. He wasn't facing Krueger alone.<p>

"-Sean? Are you listening?" Mrs. DiSanco's voice snapped Sean out of his daze.

"What?" He asked, turning to face his mother.

She tutted and rolled her eyes. "I said, you remember and take care out there and don't go off with any seedy looking people. And don't lose your passport!"

Sean gave a nod. "Yeah, mam. I know."

She pulled up at the drop off point at the airport. "Okay then. Well, have a good time hon, and call me when you get there!" She leaned over and hugged him tightly, planting a kiss on his cheek, which recieved a scowl in reply. When she finally released him, Sean gave a last wave to his mother and collected his bag from the backseat and made his way into the airport to check in his bags. He passed through security without any problems and sat in the gateways patiently awaiting his flight call. That's when his nerves kicked in. He was going to see Jason again, after three years. He stomach still did flips at the memory of the boy - though he wouldn't be a boy now. He'd be twenty-one. A man. A young one, but a man all the same. The call of his flight broke his thoughts and he got himself prepared to board the plane. It would be a long flight.

* * *

><p>It was 7pm by the time he landed in Scotland. He'd slept rather soundly on the way over and passed the remaining time listening to music or reading as the movies were absolute tosh in his opinion. He'd grabbed his bag and once again passed through security and made his way towards the exit. Jason had said he'd meet him at the arrivals hall, but something in the back of his mind made him doubt that. He was almost at the door when the calling of his name made him turn.<p>

"Oi! Sean!"

He frowned slightly. The person who had called his name was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie tied around the waist, Jason's usual attire, but he looked different. His face looked more mature, less teenage, his shoulders were broader than before. And his hair lay natural. It kind of reminded Sean of Professor Green's hair in 2010. No gel, wasn't like Jason at all. Also, he bore an eyebrow bar and an earing in his left ear. He debated in his mind whether to approach the person or not, when they walked over to him, decided for him.

"Jaysus Jason. You haven't half changed."

Jason snorted. " Shut up, I ain't changed a bit. Except from less spots probably."

"You didn't have spots, Jason."

Jason opened his mouth to reply, before thinking twice and closing it again with a shrug. "Did you sleep on the flight?"

Sean nodded, still trying to get over the change of appearence, his stomach churning.

"Sound mate, 'cause I'm going out tonight, and you're coming with."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Jason nodded, making his way to the exit. "Yeah, man. A wee night on the town will do you good. Take care of jetlag and all that shit."

Sean frowned, following him out and to the carpark. He wasn't sure what he was expecting on his arrival, but it wasn't this. He shivered as the cold evening air hit him, crossing his arms to try and retain heat, thankful when they stopped at a car.

Jason glanced at him and laughed, opening the boot. "Yeah, it's not as warm as America, Seany boy. Should have brought a jacket."

"I thought it was Summer?" Sean asked, throwing his bag into the back and closing the door.

"It is." Jason replied, getting into the front seat, Sean into the passenger. "Here's what we'll do, we drop your stuff off, you can have a shower or whatever if you want, then head out. Plan?"

Sean just nodded, still rather confused. "Jason, I was actually hoping I could talk to you, it's kind of important."

Jason nodded, not really listening. "Yeah, well, you can do that the morra."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "The morra?"

"Sorry, I meant tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Sean sat on the sidelines of the club's dancefloor, nursing a pint of guiness, rather pissed at Jason. He'd had a quick introduction of Jason's friends earlier and things were going okay, that was until they had gone over-board on the drinking and were now completely out of their heads. He'd lost track of most of the group, but had spotted Jason not long ago on the dancefloor, getting rather close with a girl. It'd made his stomach turn and the green eyed monster was now sitting on his shoulder, being his only companion. He pushed his drink away, the bitter taste in his mouth killing his mood for the beverage. He couldn't wait to get out of here, stop the partying and go home. He hadn't been in Scotland long, but he wasn't enjoying it one bit, although that could be the fact that he was in a rather bad mood.<p>

He turned as Jason plonked himself down at the table, a girl in his wake.  
>"Al-right Sean, pal? This is.." Jason clicked his fingers as he tried to remember the girls name. "Erin!...Right?"<p>

"Emma." She corrected.

"Aye, that. Anyway, Sean, I'll leave you with my keys and all, you can get back alright yeah? Sound. See ya." He disappeared as quick as he'd appeared,without waiting for Sean to reply. Sean's temper was steadily rising. He got up out of his seat, knocking the table on his way, sending his unfinished beverage to the floor. He growled as it splashed over him, cursing under his breath, which turned into outloud as "Kickstarts" by Example began blasting through the club. The lyrics pissed him off and the sight of the girl, Emma, dancing suggestivly infront of Jason pissed him even more.

"_- Look into your eyes,_

_Imagine life without you._

_And the love kick starts again_. "

"Fuck off, bastard." Sean muttered to himself, pushing someone out of his way and hailing a taxi.


	3. Arguments & Memories

Sean had awoke the next morning, still rather ticked off. He'd heard Jason stagger in around nine. It was now two in the afternoon and he was getting bored of sitting in the spare room in Jason's flat. He got up and stretched, before making his way into the living room, where he found Jason sprawled out on the couch, snoring lightly, still in the same clothes as the night before, though a little more ruffled, and a bottle of half finished Smirnoff clutched in his left hand.

Sean rolled his eyes in disgust,trying to dismiss the thought that Jason still looked attractive, even in his current state, sitting down and playing around on his phone to pass time. He jumped as Jason's phone rang into life, jerking the boy awake. With his eyes still closed, Jason hit the ignore button and covered his eyes with his hand. "Aww ma-ate."

"Feeling rough?" Sean asked coolly, keeping his attention on the screen of his phone.

"Fresh as a daisy." Jason grunted, hauling himself into a sitting position, setting the bottle on the floor, holding his head. "What time did you get in at last night?"

"Around three." Sean replied, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Any idea what time I got in at?"

Sean shurgged, "About nine, I guess."

"Fuck sake." Jason got to his feet and wandered into the kitchen in search of painkillers. Sean wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell of booze as Jason passed him.

Sean pocketed his phone and followed Jason through the house. "You don't hold your drink well, do you?"

"Wha'dya mean?" Jason asked, popping two small white pills out from a packet and swallowing them dry.

"You got pretty damn drunk last night."

Jason shurgged, "I'd been drinking almost fifteen hours straight, Sean, what do you expect?"

"Well -" Sean stopped. "Fifteen hours? You weren't drinking when you picked me up, were you?"

Jason opened his mouth to reply, before closing it and giving a sheepish shrug, looking like a kid who'd been caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

"JASON, WHAT?"

"In my defence, you had no clue!"

"You were drink driving!" Sean exclaimed, outraged at the discovery. "Not only is it illegal, but you endangered both of us."

"I wouldn't say it was danger-" Jason cut short at Sean glare. He'd pushed his luck too far this time. He mentally hit himself for letting it slip.

"I should fucking report you." Sean spat, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots." Jason shot back, getting rather pissed himself. Nothing had happened, he didn't see the problem. "Christ, Sean, it's not that big a deal, quit acting like a moody bitch." He pushed past the taller boy and made his way into the livingroom again, flinging himself down on the couch once more. Sean followed, standing infront of him, his arms still crossed.

"A fucking what? Jason, you're a fucking liberty, you know that? You've obviously no sense of danger. Most people get smarter and maturer as the get older, it's obviously the bloody opposite for you."

"EH, How the fuck is it the opposite? I'm mature. Proper grown-up, me!"

Sean rolled his eyes at the comment. "Drink driving, getting completely wasted and picking up the first slut that comes your way, isn't exactly 'grown up' Jason."

"A. You couldn't even tell I was drinking and i wasn't bloody drunk when I was driving. B. Sorry if it's not what you're used to, but I do actually have a social life and C. Slut aye? You're just jealous cause I can pull and you can't, pull the stick out your arse and you might be able to, you...doughnut."

The two glared at each other, before bursting into laughter simioltaniously.

"Doughnut?" Sean asked, flopping down beside Jason. "Couldn't you come up with something better than that?"

Jason shook his head. "I drew blank! That was the first thing that came into my mind."

Sean shook his head. "You're mad. But I do mean what I said, Jason. Pull it together."

Jason gave a nod, rolling his eyes when he thought Sean wasn't looking. "Here, you said there was something you wanted to talk to me about, last night. What was it?"

Sean bit his lip, looking around for some insperation on how to start, if Jason didn't remember, he would sound crazy. Unable to draw any ideas, he blurted out everything about Freddy and their last encounter.

Jason sat, a slight frown upon his face, trying to digest the information he was receiving.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Sean asked once he'd finished.

Jason shook his head.

"Not even Hannah? Or Chey? Or Maggie? You have to remember Maggie, Jason. She slapped you so hard I'm surprised that she didn't leave a permenant imprint."

Jason wracked his brains, trying to draw any recollection of Springwood. All he remembered where hospitals. And Sean. And something bad. But what? It couldn't be what Sean was talking about, because that was nuts. He shook his head.

"Fuck it, doesn't matter, we just have to go back and beat him again, regardless of memory or not." Sean got up off of the couch.

"Wait, go back? To Springwood?"

Sean nodded.

"I don't know, Sean. I mean it sounds pretty nuts. I don't fancy going all the way to America, just told hold your hand 'cause you're having bad dreams, I mean, ain't that your mothers job? And besides, ain't you a little old to believe in the boogey man?"

Sean stared in disbelief. He really didn't remember. "Just, come back with me. A week. Just give it a week, Jase. Please?"

Jason scrutinized Sean's face, he seemed serious, like he really believed what he was saying was true. What harm could it do to humor him? Besides, he could use a break.

"Alright, Sean. One week."

* * *

><p>After a phone call to Sean's mother and last minute ticket booking, the boys were now sat on an aeroplane heading back to Springwood. They would be landing with-in the next 20 minute or so. Sean was engrosed in some book, trying to ignore the music coming from Jason's earphones. How he could sleep with music that loud was beyond Sean's understanding.<p>

* * *

><p>Jason found himself infont of an old, decrepit house, which seemed oddly familiar. The garden was over-grown with weeds. Dismembered toys littered the pathway, a red tricycle left on the porch. His gut was telling him going in there would be bad business, but some unknown force was drawing him in, guiding him along the path and through the front door, which slammed closed behind him. The smell of rotted wood, dampness and decay filled his nostrils. He pulled the front of his hoodie up over his nose, breathing out, before exploring his surroundings. Most of the house was moth-bitten, the decor was dated and small clouds of dust rose with every step he took. He stood in the middle of the livingroom, wondering why the hell he was dreaming about this place, when a ear-splitting screech came from below. Jason turned towards the source of the noise, following it to a basement door. Another screech, followed by a scream. Against his better judgment, Jason descended into the darkness of the basement, finding himself some kind of factory. He paced through the corridors, until he came to a boiler room, pipes twisting every which way on the walls, billowing out little puffs of steam. The tempreature was steadily rising, the feeling of a presence in the room with him washing over him in waves. He picked his way through the maze of pipes, looking for the cause of the feeling, turning when he came to a dead end, to face a hideous being, a hat atop his head and a razor glove adorning his right hand.<p>

"You!" Freddy sneered, eyes widening slightly in surprise. He hadn't expected Jason to be the presence disturbing his realm.

"Fucking hell." Jason backed up a little, taking a better look at Freddy. "You should really get a better plastic surgeon."

"Still a smart-mouthed little shit, I see." Freddy snarled, fanning out his glove.

"Still an ugly fucker, I see. Some things never-" Jason stopped, thinking about what he'd said. His memory was flooding back.

Freddy took advantage of the boys momentary lapse and swiped at his abdomen, leaving four gashes in his wake. Jason give a yelp, partly of surprise but mostly of pain, before fading from the dream. Freddy chuckled, staring at the spot where Jason had been, this could be fun.

Jason awoke with a jump, holding the arm rests of his seat in a white-knuckle grip, his breathing a little faster than normal.

"Jason, are you okay?" Sean asked, lowering his book.

Jason showed no signs of answering, bringing his hand up from his stomach and staring at the blood which now coated it. Sean threw the book down and leaned over, ripping Jason's top up, revealing four gashes.

"He's back." Jason muttered, still examining his blood-covered hand.


	4. Do You See What I See?

**A/N: Okay, so if there's any stupid mistakes or random numbers or something from now on, please excuse it. I have a new kitten, who is fascinated with the laptop and he likes to jump onto the keyboard to get to the screen -_- I will try to correct as much as I can, but if I miss one, you know why it's there.**

* * *

><p>Sean's mother had greeted the two at the airport arrivals, pulling them both into a bone-crushing hug.<p>

The journey back to Sean's home had been filled with the usual questions of "Did you have a nice time?" "Did you keep safe?", which had been answered with the appropriate answered, the antics of Sean's first night in Scotland were skirted over, of course. His mother wouldn't be happy with the fact he'd been drinking until 3am, in an unfamiliar palce and strange people, though it was perfectly legal. It wasn't until later on that night, when his mother had gone to bed that Sean was able to converse with his brother properly.

"There's been two deaths." Sammy said, his eyes on the ground.

"I've only been gone two days!" Sean exclaimed. "He's working faster than I thought."

"He's more powerful." Jason said.

Sean jumped. Jason hadn't spoken much since incident on the plane. "How so?"

Jason shrugged. "He just is. Either he's been avoiding you and building his strenght, or somethings different this time." He looked up at the two brothers. "We have to work quickly to stop him."

Sean nodded, unsure of what else to do.

"Well, do we have a plan?" Sammy asked. The two older boys exchanged looks.

"No." Jason admitted after a pause. "We have to test our ground. See how the land lies, before we do anything."

Sammy gave an unsure look to Sean, who nodded. "I'm going to try and stay alive, so if you don't mind, get out my room."

The two older boys left the room and headed into the livingroom. Sean sitting down on the couch, Jason stayed on his feet, looking down at the floor in concentration.

Sean watched him for a while. "You remember everything?"

Jason looked up and nodded. "Yeah. I do."

Sean sat back, relaxing a little more, debating on whether to ask if he remembered what had gone on between them. Although it was pretty confusing, something had definietly happened.

Jason sighed and sat next to Sean, covering his eyes with his hand, leaning his head back.

Sean took a deep breath, preparing himself for an outburst. "Jase? Do..uh. Do you remember your last day in Springwood?" He watched Jason carefully. He didn't reply or move for what seemed like an eternity, before he nodded and sat up to face Sean.

"Yeah. We had a discussion on whether he was really gone or not. And I told you I was going back to Scotland to live the rest of my days."

Sean's heart sank a little. "Yeah, just checking."

"...We..I mean..I stayed the night." Jason continued, a little embarrased. Sean waited. "And I told you..." Jason gritted his teeth a little. "That I loved you.."

Sean's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure if Jason had really remembered. "Yeah. That's what happened." Sean mentally cursed himself. What the hell was that supposed to be?

"Aye. That it did."

An awkward silence arose.

"D-Do you think, if the circumstance's had've been different. I mean..If you didn't have to leave, do you think something would have happened between us?" Sean asked, trying to hide his nerves.

Jason sat for a moment, looking hard at Sean. "I don't know. I guess, something may have. It's possible."

"Possible." Sean repeated. Nodding. "Yeah."

"_If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please._

_I might tear you apart, told you from the start,_

_Baby from the start._

_I'm only gunna break, break your, break, break your heart._"

The boys exchanged looks, the colour rising in their faces a little.

The music blasted from Sammy's room. Sean got up and stomped through to his siblings room, demanding his music be turned to a lower volume. Once it had been turned down, he returned to the couch, muttering curse words under his breath. The silence between the two was deafening, the tension was enough to cut through with a knife.

"So..Emma huh?" Sean finally asked.

"Who?" Jason asked. "Oh! Yeah. Emma."

"..I'm guessing she's not girlfriend material then?"

Jason snorted. "Eh, no. One night was enough of her."

Sean dismissed the mental images, "Was she a good kisser then?"

Jason shurgged. "Nehhh."

"..The fuck does 'nehh' mean?"

"It means I've had better." Jason replied.

"Oh, right, like wh - FUCK SAKE." Sean got up once more as more music came from Sammy's room.

"_I wanna kiss you 'cause I gotta know that tonight is real._

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_This beat is killing the club._

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_Two people falling in love_."

Sean stormed through to Sammy's round and unplugged his speakers, before returning, rather embarrased. He sat down and sighed, before turning to Jason to ask another question and found Jason's lips against his own.

"I had to see if you were as good at kissing as I remembered, besides, you're shite at making a move." Jason explained after they had pulled away.

"Thanks." Sean huffed.

"Oh come on, Sean. 'Was she good at kissing'? The tension was doing my head in."

"...Okay, mister smooth. Point made." Sean nudged him playfully.

"Eh, naw! Don't start that shit again, maddo." Jason shifted positions. Sean pulled a face, which caused Jason to flip him the finger.

"Oh. Rudeboy. " Sean snorted. Jason rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Sean. Sean tackled Jason, causing both boys to roll off of the couch, wrestling.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sammy asked, looking down at his brother who had Jason pinned.

"...Play wrestling?" Sean replied.

Sammy raised an eyebrow. "Mature."

"Eh, Sean?" Jason chimed in.

"What?" Sean asked, turning to Jason.

"Get. Off. Me." Sean moved.

"What I was going to say, " Sammy said, taking his eyes off the two "Was if I was to go sleep for a couple of hours, would you keep an eye out so that I don't get sliced?"

Sean nodded. "Yeah, just call through when you're going to sleep." Sammy went back through to his room.

Sean shook his head a little, before glancing at Jason who was still sitting on the floor, brushing himself down. Sean pounced once more, pinning him again, his hands on Jason's shoulders.

"Oi! No fair, I wasn't paying attention. Get off." Jason complained.

"Nope, you gotta beg." Sean smirked.

Jason went to push Sean off of him, but resulted in being pinned at the wrists, Sean's elbows holding his shoulders down, his face cinches from Jason's.

"Do I really have to beg?" Jason asked, looking displeased. Sean nodded. "Why?"

"..'Cause it'd be funny." Sean replied.

Jason glared and gritted his teeth. "Fine. Please, Sean, let me up."

Sean tilted his head, as though in thought. "Nah."

"What?" Jason struggled and bucked a little, trying to free himself. Sean straddled Jason's waist, to stop himself from being throw off balance. "Sean, get off of me." Jason demanded.

Sean shook his head.

"Fine, sit there all night. See if I care." Jason turned his head to the side, ignoring Sean's attempts to talk to him.

"You're a moody bastard," Sean said, releasing one of Jason's wrists to turn his face towards him and leaned forward into a kiss, pinning his wrist again, before he could push him off. Jason reluctantly replied to the kiss. Just as it deepened, Sammy called for Sean, who ignored it, until Sammy became more demanding. He broke it off and pulled away, getting off of Jason. Jason got to his feet and brushed himself down before the two headed into Sammy's room.

Sammy awoke, still in his bedroom, neither Sean nor Jason was anywhere to be seen. He growled, before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, and standing up. Now he knew he was dreaming. He'd been bound to a wheel-chair since he was a kid. He padded through the house, enjoying the use of his legs. No one seemed to realised how restricting being chair-bound was. The spun around as the front door of his house opened and someone entered. Usually this caused him no alarm, but with the happenings of the past week, he was a little on edge.

"Sammy?" A masculine voice called through the house, the strong Italian accent familiar to Sammy's ears.

"Dad!" Sammy called, running to meet his father, who greeted him with a cold stare. Sammy's grin slipped. "Dad..are you okay?"

"If your mother had've listened to me, I would be. I'd be alive."

Sammy tilted his head, confused.

"She should have aborted you." His father continued. "If she had, I wouldn't have gone out that night, to get away from you. I wouldn't have had that accident, I'd be alive. Sean was enough for us, you can't live up to him, christ, you can't even use your fucking legs. What good are you to anyone? You're just a hardship to your mother and brother, they don't really love you, Sammy. You're a burden to them, you little shit."

Sammy shook his head, fighting back tears. "No."

"You should've just died when you were born, Sammy." His father sneered, advancing upon the boy. "It would have saved everyone a lot of hassle." Sammy looked up in time to see his father bringing down a bladed glove towards his face. Sammy jumped back and ran, screaming for Sean to wake him up. Freddy cackled as he watched Sammy run through a door, straight into the boilerroom.

Jason sat watching over Sammy, Sean having gone to get them more coffee. He looked up at the scuffling sound. Sammy was twitching in his sleep, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Jason frowned a little, jumping up as Sammy's twitching turned into thrashing, the whimpers turning into screams. He tried to wake him up without touching him to no avail.  
>"Fuck.. SEAN!"<p>

Sean dropped what he was doing and rushed through into Sammy's room, and grabbed his brothers shoulders and tried to shake him awake, calling his name. Smalls incisions began to appear on Sammy's face. Sean slapped his face lightly, telling Jason to go get water. Jason ran from the room and filled a jug of water, before returning and giving it to Sean, who tipped it over his brother. Sammy sat upright, his screams dying down. Sean found himself wondering if it was water of tears dripping down the teens face. The door burst open and Mrs. DiSanco bustled into the room, demanding to know what happened.

"He had a nightmare, I had to use water to wake him." Sean replied, moving out of the way. Sammy clung to his mother like a young child. His mothers eyes widened as she spotted the cuts adorning her younger son. Sean could only shrug when she asked about them. He left the room, to find Jason who had slipped out earlier. He found him in the livingroom.

"You alright, man?" Jason asked, as Sean flung himself onto the couch. Sean nodded, before shaking his head.

"He can't have Sammy, Jason."

Jason sat next to Sean. "I know that."

"He just fucking can't. I'm not losing my brother. I can't." Sean put his head in his hands. Jason sat awkwardly for a moment, before putting his arms around Sean, who moved closer in, thankful for the comfort. The boys sprang apart as they heard Mrs. DiSanco leave Sammy's room.

"I'll...Go get some more coffee."Jason muttered, leaving Sean on the sofa. "It looks like it could be a long night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Songs used were:**

**Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz **

**Do You Feel What I Feel - JLS**

**No infringement intended**


	5. Dreams Can Come True, But Probably Won't

**A/N; Omg you have no idea how difficult it is to type this with my kitten around! Gaah!-_-**

* * *

><p>Sean lay in bed, watching the shadows dance across his ceiling, distorting every now and then from a passing car's headlights. His door creaked open as Jason brought him a cup of coffee, he set the coffee down and sat on the edge of the bed.<p>

"I didn't reckon you'd be in bed when you said you were going up stairs."

Sean snorted and sat up to take a sip of the coffee. "Well, you took your time making the coffee. I thought you'd maybe went to Brazil or something to get it."

Jason gave a sarcastic laugh. Sean set his cup aside once more, taking hold of Jason's hand and pulled him towards him.

"What're you doing?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just come here." Sean replied. Jason allowed himself to be pulled closer to Sean, who moved over and pushed Jason's chest lightly, getting him to lie beside him, pulling the covers over them both.

"This is familiar." Sean said, realizing how alike the situation was three years ago, he wrapped an arm around Jason, unable to believe he was back. It was that feeling that made him tilt Jason's head up towards him and kiss him once more, placing a hand at the side of his face. Jason broke the kiss momentarily to face Sean properly, ressuming where they had left off. Sean moved his hand from the side of Jason's face to the back of his head, pulling him closer.

* * *

><p>"Sean. Wake up."<p>

Sean jerked awake and sat up to face Jason.  
>"Coffee." Jason said, handing him the steaming mug.<p>

Sean muttered a thanks and took a sip of the liquid, more than a little embarrased at his dream.

"Are you okay, Sean? You look a little flushed." Sean nodded once more, not wanting to discuss the dream he'd just had, although come to think of it, he wouldn't mind making it a reality, but he didn't fancy having a punch off of still remembered the last one he'd recieved.

* * *

><p>The petite girl padded down the grated cat-walk, her white nightgown flapping around her shins. Her light blonde hair fell around her shoulders, framing her pretty little face. Her blue doe eyes gazed at her surroundings in wonder. Freddy watched from behind the pipes, the girl couldn't be more than fourteen. She was the purely innocent type. His favourite type. He would have fun. The girl delicately picked her way down the stairs, stopping when she heard the sound of a child crying. Looking round, she found a small child of around six huddled on the floor against the wall, crying. She almost looked like the girl herself.<p>

"Hi, I'm Katie, what's your name?" She asked the child, approaching slowly, holding out her hand as though the little girl was a dog who she was unsure of. "Are you okay, little girl? Do you need help?"

The child did not answer, but continued sniffling, hiding her face with her hair.

"Are you lost? Do you want me to help you find your mommy?" The child finally looked up, revealing black gaping holes where her eyes should have been. A small trickle of blood made its was down the girls cheek.

Katie reeled back, repulsed by the sight. She turned to the side, trying to hold back the urge to vomit. When she turned back to face the girl, she was gone. Katie looked around, becoming more uneasy with each passing minute. Continuing forward, she was slowed down as the floor turned into a goo, sucking her down into the mixture. Katie let out a shrill scream as she began to panic, trying to pull her legs out, but when she'd free one leg, the other would sink in more, until it was just her shoulders and above that wasn't sucked in. The goo hardened once more into concrete. The girl stuggled fruitlessly. A screech brought her to a halt. Her bright blue orbs darted around the room, trying desperatly to located the sound. Freddy stood behind the girl, itching to drive his blades into her. He circled her, before stopping infront of her. Katie gasped in horror at the sight of the monstrosity standing before her.

"My, my, what beautiful eyes you have." Freddy commented, "Makes me want to..." With lightening like movements, Freddy plunged blades into the girls eyes, pushing right through to the back of her skull. With a squelching pop, he pulled his blades free, Katies eyeballs skewered on his blades. "That's what I call a sight for sore eyes!" Freddy cackled as he absorbed yet another soul. Those little bastards had no chance against him this time, he would make sure of it.


	6. Confrontation & Drugs

"So, how's life in Scotland, Jason?" Mrs. DiSanco asked, handing him a cup of coffee. They had the house to themselves as Sean was working and Sammy was at school.

Jason shurgged. "Pretty much the same as life here, except a lot colder and more...Scottish."

"Do you work?" She took a sip of her coffee, eyeing him over the rim of the cup.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I do a some DJing, it's not absolutely amazing pay, but it's enough to keep my flat and all, which is good enough for me."

She nodded, giving him slight praise on having a place of his own.

"Jason, I'm going to be straight to the point, is there something going on between Sean and yourself?"

Jason almost spat out the gulp of coffee he'd taken. He choked while trying to swallow, a coughing fit followed, his eyes watering. "What?" He spluttered after regaining composure. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen you glancing at each other, in a more than friendly fashion in my opinion and I know about Sean's sexuality, I'm just curious. Is there something going on between Sean and you?"

"Mrs. DiSanco, Sean and I are friends. Just friends." Jason replied, rather caught off guard, although the way they'd been acting, it was a little more than friendly. But he wasn't going to say that to Sean's mother, Christ, he wasn't even sure about things himself.

She scruntinized the boy, he was definitely shocked at her question, but she wasn't sure if it was the question in general, the straight-forward approach, or the fact she'd noticed something was a-miss.

"_Make me come alive,_

_Come on and turn me on._

_Touch me, save my life._

_Come on and turn me on._

_I'm too young to die,_

_Come on and turn me on._

_Turn me on._

_Turn me on._"

Mrs. DiSanco saw the colour rise a little in the boys face as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and stopped the song, answering what she assumed to be a text. She struggle to retain the laugh that was building in her throat. He'd looked uncomfortable as it was, the lyrics really hadn't helped. She didn't believe him though. She knew there was something going on between her son and the boy sitting infront of her, call it mothers intuition. She'd known Sean had feelings for Jason for a while now. She'd just have to wait and see if anything would happen.

* * *

><p>Sean threw his jacket over the back of the sofa. It had been a frustrating day, every customer seemed to have a complaint, and every one of them seemed to think he was the right person to complain to. Not to mention the kid that had threw his milkshake all over Sean, the parents of course, found it hilarious. He'd found it hard to keep a friendly mannor, his tiredness certainly did not help matters. He looked around the house, finding his mother in the kitchen.<p>

"Where is everyone?" He asked, sitting at the table.  
>"Sammy's at one of his friends." She replied, drying dishes.<p>

"Where's Jason?"

His mother shurgged. "I think he's out for a run or something." He gave a small nod.

"Sean, is there something going on between you and Jason?" Mrs. DiSanco asked.

"What? No. Why?" Sean replied a little too quickly.

"Nothing. I've just seen you two exchanging looks. I was just wondering." She opened the oven and set out a plate, placing it infront of Sean, serving his dinner.

"Well, nothing's going on. " Sean started to shovel food into his mouth.

"Okay, and jaysus Sean, chew your bloody food. You'll choke yourself." She walked out without waiting for a reply, leaving Sean to carry on eating in peace.

* * *

><p>Sean was washing his plate when Jason came back, his t-shirt had a small sweat patch on the front, his hair sticking to his forehead.<p>

"It's proper scorching out there." Jason said, winding his earphones around his iPod before pocketing it. "Picked a bad time for a run, man, I swear down."

"Yeah, I can see that." Sean said, gesturing towards the patch on his top. Jason looked down, grimacing.

"That's what I get for trying to keep fit. Nice bloody sweat stain."

"You're hair ain't looking to great either." Sean pointed out.

"Eh, easy mister perfection, I don't bother much about my hair." Jason said as he wiped at his face with his top.

"You used to, though, and you can't deny that one Jason. If you even went near you, it was all 'don't touch the hair!',"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, diva. I'm off for a shower anyway." He removed his top and wiped at the remaining sweat.

"Don't mess up your hair, remember." Sean said sarcastically as Jason walked out the kitchen, recieving the sweat soaked t-shirt in the face as a reply. "EWW! JASON YOU DIRTY TWAT!"

* * *

><p>Sean walked along the deserted street, the street lights barely cutting through the darkness of the night, he wasn't in a place that he recognised. Continuing down the road, he came to a building, the neon lights glowing in the darkness. Music was heard faintly inside. He opened the door, the music getting louder. He now recognized the place, it was the club he'd gone to with Jason and his friends when he'd arrived in Scotland. He walked into the main place, to see the main floor filled with people all bouncing and dancing, to the music blasting in from the speakers. He spotted Jason up in the DJ boothe. He weaved his way through the crowd of people, most were drunk and shouting "Here we fuckin' go." as they bounced along in time with the music. Sean watched as Jason switched with some person he wasn't aquinted with, and moved through to the bark door. Sean followed, pushing his way past the people who were in his way. He closed the door behind him, and looked around for Jason, who was huddled in a corner with three other people. Sean watched, eyes widening in shock as he watched Jason exchange bags of substances for money with the others, who walked off, hiding the bags within their clothing. Jason pocketed the money, before searching in his pockets and pulling out a bag filled with tablets. He swallowed two dry, before pocketing the bag once more and making his way back into the establishment, walking straight past Sean as though he wasn't there. Sean frowned in confusion. He had to be asleep, it was the only way he could be in Scotland, but why the hell was he dreaming of this?<p>

Turning on his heel, he made to walk back through the door, only to find it gone, replaced with a solid brick wall. He felt along the wall, before turning back around and gasping. He was in the boiler room, Freddy standing infront of him, a smirk upon his face. He let out a dark chuckle as Sean locked gaze with him.

"It's not a dream, Sean. That was a memory, you just saw. Your precious little boyfriend, is a drug dealer. "

Sean scrutinized Freddy, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Why the hell should I believe you? How would you know anyway, you could be faking."

Freddy grabbed Sean by the throat, slamming him against the wall, grinning. He reminded Sean of a wild cat who had cornered his prey. "I pulled it from his mind, when he got his memory back. I just thought you should know he's not all that great, the truth, before you died. Call it a parting gift."

Sean's air was being restricted, he let out a strangled gasp as Freddy pulled back his glove, ready to drive them into Sean's stomach. He closed his eyes, bracing himself...

"Sean!"

He sat up with a gasp, his eyes snapping open. He was back in his own room, Jason stood before him. "For God's sake, Sean! You need to stay awake."

Sean got to his feet, chewing over what he'd just seen in his dream.

"Jason, how do you afford to keep your flat and all?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "I Dj. Why?"

"Is that all?" Sean scanned his face.

Jason hesitated. "What's all this about?"

"Just wondering. So you just DJ?"

Jason nodded.

Sean raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"What's this all about?"

"Well, it's just that...I heard..Something."

Jason was getting impatient. "What? Sean, spit it the fuck out."

Sean stared intently at Jason. "Are you a drug dealer?"

Jason's lips were set in a firm line, he looked at the floor and shrugged.

"Well, you either are or you aren't." Sean chided, his stomach dropping. "You are, aren't you?"

"Well, be honest Sean, do you reckon Dj-ing is going to be able to keep me in that flat? Get real."

"So...You make a living on other peoples addictions? Other peoples problems and illnesses? Fucking hell, Jason that's just low. You're fucking lower than Freddy, and that's saying something."

Jason's head snapped up to look at Sean, he glared, gritting his teeth. "Don't fucking compare me to him, you cunt."

"Or what? You'll drug me?" Sean shot back.

Jason balled his hand into a fist, he took a deep breath. "Don't be fuckin' smart. Sean I-"

"Oh and not only do you sell drugs, you take them. How great! You're bloody brilliant, aren't you, Jason?"

"You're a cunt, Sean."

"And you're scum, Jason. A user is bad enough but a dealer? You're fucking sick!"

Jason growled, before pushing roughly past Sean and flinging the door open.

"Where are you going?" Sean asked,glaring at the boy.

"Away. I won't poison your perfection with my scummyness." Jason snapped, trying to refrain himself from flying off the handle.

"Fine. Piss off then." Sean followed Jason to the bottom of the stairs, and watched him slam the front door as he departed. Sammy and his mother looked on from the sidelines.

"Someones in a bad mood!" Sammy said.

Mrs. DiSanco gave Sean a questioning look. Sean ignored his mother and brother and stomped back upstairs, slamming his bedroom door.

"Two people in a bad mood!" Sammy chimed as his mother shook her head. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: o_o I love being evil.**

**Song used:**

**Turn Me On - David Guetta ft Nicki Minaj.**

**No infringement intended**


	7. Those 'Oh Crap' Moments

Sammy sat, his mouth open in shock. "Sean, you know, I don't condone what he's doing but, we need him to help us with Freddy. You know that."

Sean noddd, looking at the floor. He did know that and he knew he should have been more calm, however, he hadn't and now they had no clue where Jason was. He'd said things out of anger, but it annoyed him that he'd found out of Freddy Krueger of all people, that Jason, whom he cared for a lot, was abusing drugs in the worst ways possible, and it hurt him. Not that he'd admit that.

"Call him." Sammy said, breaking Sean's thoughts.

Sean looked up. "What?"

"I said call him, Sean."

"I can't." Sean looked back down at the floor. "He wouldn't answer."

Sammy sighed and grabbed Sean's phone, scrolling through his contacts and dialled Jason's number, before hitting the call button.

* * *

><p>Jason walked around the streets of Springwood, his hands thrust deep into his pockets. He was still fuming with Sean. Yes, he held his hands up and admitted, he was in the wrong, his way of life was wrong, he knew that. He knew he shouldn't sell drugs. He shouldn't take them, but that was his life choice. He didn't see how it concerned Sean in the slightest, or how the hell he found out about it. Sean could have handled it better, a lot better.<p>

The vibrating of his phone made him stop and answer. He answered, to have Sammy tell him to come back to the house to sort things out with Sean. He protested, but was talked round. He pocketed his phone and began to make his way back to Sean's, when his phone went off again. He growled and answered, his jaw dropping.

* * *

><p>Sean answered the door when the doorbell chimed, to a dazed looking Jason.<p>

"What's wrong?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow. Jason shook his head, unable to reply.

"Jason, what is wrong?" Sean pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him. "Look, Jason I know your pissed at me, but I flew off the handle, I mean, I really hate what you're doing, but I shouldn't have said what I did and I'm really sorry."

Jason looked up at Sean, his mouth open slightly. "She's pregnant."

Sean shook his head, confused. "What? Who?"

"My ex. She's pregnant."

Sean closed his mouth, his eyes wide.

Sammy, who had been lurking in the threshold, to see how Sean handled the situation, dropped his phone. "You're going to be a dad? You?"

Jason was still unable to reply. Sean, coming round, sat him down and told Sammy to get him a coffee. "Jase, are you serious?"

Jason nodded, looking at the floor.

"And she's sure it's yours?" Another nod.

Sean looked down, unsure on what to say. In a way he felt a little jealous, and resentful. This girl could ruin any chance of a relationship between Jason in himself. He knew that was wrong to think like that, but he couldn't help it.

Sammy came back, handing a coffee to Jason and Sean. "Dude. You're fucked."

Jason looked up for the first time. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>Sammy lay on his bed, straining his ears to hear some of his brothers conversation. He heard nothing though. He felt his eyelids growing heavier. He sat up, leaning back against his headboard, trying to get himself into a position that he wouldn't fall asleep in. His eyes fluttered closed and his breathing slowed, as he fell into a slumber.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy paced down the hallway, following the boy as he strolled down the corridors. He could feel the fear emitting off of him in waves, it gave him a slight rush. He couldn't wait to slice into the tender flesh of the teenager, feeling the hot blood splatter over him. He was growing impatient, every time he'd gotten close to killing this brat, his little shit of a brother and his 'boyfriend' always woke him up. Freddy knew if he got to Sammy, it would lead Sean to him, and where Sean was, Jason would come trotting after. He'd be able to finish them off, once and for all. And he couldn't wait for that. He decided to make his move, as Sammy came to a dead end. Freddy dragged his claws along the pipes, making the screeching that sent chills down every teens spine. He felt the fear levels rise. He would enjoy this.<p> 


	8. Bouncing & Old Friends

**A/N:** _**Bold/Italic**_ - Singing. ** Bold** - Dialogue.

You'll get what I mean when you read it.

Songs - Example (Obviously.) Natural Disaster.

Changed The Way You Kissed Me.

No infringement intended, blahblahblah.

* * *

><p>Sammy stumbled backwards, the blades glinting in the dim lighting were dangerously close to him. Too close. He spun around and sprinted in the opposite direction, dodging around the suspended chains. His legs became entangled with each other and he tripped, falling down onto the ground, making a loud slapping sound. He turned onto his back, shuffling backwards as Freddy advanced. He came to a halt as Freddy raised his glove. Sammy raised his arms and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain, but it didn't happen. He opened his eyes once more, he was in his room. He let out a sigh of relief as he shut off his alarm and got up to get ready for school.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy glowered at the spot where the boy had last been. He'd swiped just a second too late. He'd played around with the little fucker for too long, he'd woken up, delaying yet again the consumption of another soul. Freddy growled as he paced the dream scape. If he couldn't have Sammy, he'd just have to settle for the next person who entered his realm.<p>

* * *

><p>"-<strong>Who's rapping?<strong>

_**We used to be so, so, soulful.**_

_**Al Green on the backround vocals.**_

_**T-Total we're on the next high,**_

_**We get by with a so called soul mate,**_

_**Made for each other chit chat,**_

_**But that, dried up wise up to the cutting edge facts.**_

_**Now I'm chilling on my Jack Jones,**_

_**Looking for a way back home but I can't get back.**_

_**Our love feels wrong, please wind it back.**_

_**Our love feels wrong, can't hide the cracks**_

_**I guarantee you'll miss me, 'cause you changed the way you kiss me.**_-"

Sean, his friends and the numerous amount of other people on the dancefloor bounced along to the music. He and Jason had decided a night out, away from the nightmares of Freddy and pregnancy, was much needed. Once they'd gotten to their destination however, the live entertainment had cancelled on a short notice, and Jason had volunteered his experience, small as it may be. So now, he was up on the stage, bouncing along with the rest of the clubbers, which caused some staring from Sean, as his shirt lifted a little, revealing a small part of his abs and the waistband of his boxers. He had to admit, Jason knew how to work a crowd.

" -** Hands up. Ready? EVERYBODY FUCKIN' BOUNCE.** -_** I garuntee you'll miss me.** _- **last one!** - _**'Cause you changed the way you kissed me**_."

The dancefloor once more brightened as lights came on to clear the stage. Sean looked around for Jason, who had done his famous disappearing act. He almost jumped a foot in the air when he turned around and found Jason stood there.

"Man, I am fucked!"

"JAYSUS, FUCK, DON'T DO THAT!" Sean snapped.

Jason gave a small,cheeky grin. "Don't scare so easy next time then."

Sean glared, before being knocked out of the way by Alex.

"Who'd have known you were a man of talent." He said, clapping Jason on the back.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "It was singing someone else's songs, that's not talent."

"Still! 'And even though I don't need you, you're clearly the best thing that's happened to me, we should be happy ever after, happiness and laughter, what a natural disaster. You're far too good for me. You're far too good for me. We should be happy ever after, happiness and laughter, what a natural disaster.' I'm going to have that stuck in my head for days!" Alex bobbed his head along to his singing. "The way you sang that, I'm guessing there's someone you're crushing hard on."

"Pfft, please. Just a song, mate." Jason scoffed, avoiding eye contact with them, before making his way to the bar, stopping every few steps to talk to someone who had approached him.

Sean caught up with him at the bar. "You're popular tonight."

Jason turned, leaning back on the bar. "I know, eh? Good thing is though, everyone looks about as sweaty as I feel, so I can't have been all that bad."

Sean opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off from a squeal.

"SEAN! JASON?"

Both boys turned towards the sound, to find a girl breaking away from a group of friends, her brown hair fanned out behind her.

"Alright Hannah?"

Hannah hugged both boys tightly, before stepping back. "God, I forgot how tall you two were. How have you been? It's been ages."

"Nah, you're just short." Jason joked.

The trio chatted a little more, before exchanging numbers in hopes of getting a proper catch up. Sean stepped outside the club to answer a phone call as more people approached Jason. He returned, pale and panic-stricken.

"Jason. We have to go. Sammy's in hospital."


	9. Two Deaths After A Meeting

**A/N: Okay, so I thought I'd focus more on Freddy on this chapter (Didn't go too well) because he's definitely over-due a kill! I know it's kind of boring at the moment, but I do need these boring chapters to clinch the beginning and end together, so bear with me, please.**

* * *

><p>Sean burst into the emergency room, Jason in his wake. He asked a nurse to direct him to the cubicle where his brother was. They followed the nurse into the allocated cubicle, where Sammy was lying in the hospital bed, Mrs. DiSanco sitting at his side in the orange plastic chair.<p>

"What happened?" Sean asked, scanning his brothers condition.

"He fell trying to get up stairs, broke his arm." Mrs. DiSanco replied, casting a glare to her younger son.

"Jesus, by the way you sounded on the phone, I thought it was a lot more serious."

"Well, Sean, I thought it was. They way he carried on, I thought he'd done himself some serious damage. But it's just a broken arm, he's lucky. Would you watch him while I go get some coffee?"

Sean nodded as his mother got up and walked out of the cubicle, drawing the curtains behind her.

"Jason, would you go see when this idiot can be discharged, please?"

Jason nodded before leaving.

Sean sat down on the seat with a sigh, before glaring at Sammy. "I thought Freddy had got you. How the fuck could you be so stupid? Sammy, you know you can't tackle the stairs alone. What were you thinking?"

Sammy crossed his arms, pouting.

"Well?" Sean proded.

"I wanted to do something by myself for once. You've no idea what it's like to be me."

"Sammy, if they had have given you a strong enough painkiller, or you had have knocked yourself out, we could have lost you! Fuckin' hell!"

Sammy turned his head away, refusing to look at his brother. Sean growled.

The curtain rustled as Jason returned. "The doctor says that they're just going to get him a sling and a sheet for excercises and then he's good to go."

Sean gave a nod and thanked Jason. 

* * *

><p>Sammy had gone straight to his room, without a word as soon as the front door had opened. Not a word had been spoken on the journey back from the hospital. Mrs. Disanco headed straight for the kitchen, producing a bottle of gin and a glass from the cupboard, before pouring herself a generous amount, diluting it slightly with coke, before taking a gulp.<p>

"You boys will be the death of me, I swear it, if it isn't one of you in the hospital, or injured, it's the other."

Sean sat at the table. "Don't merge me in with his stupidity, it's his own fault he ends up in these situations, he never learns."

His mother answered his statment with another large gulp, draining her glass. "I'm going to bed. " She rose from her seat at the table, patting Seans shoulder, before departing the kitchen. Sean heaved a sigh, his brother would be the bloody death of him, never mind his mother.

* * *

><p>Freddy paced his boiler room impatiently. It was almost two in the morning, and not one brat had enter his realm yet. He was bored and his restlessness was ever-growing. He hadn't had a decent kill for a few nights now and it was begining to bother him. He knew the teenagers couldn't stay awake forever, they eventually had to sleep, it was the waiting game he hated playing. He'd never had any patience for anyone in his life, except Katherine, when she was a child, but that was long ago. The small amount of patience he had harboured had dwindled and died long ago. He tapped a blade against his upper thigh. Surely someone had to fall asleep tonght. He wasn't sure if he could last another night of pacing. As though someone had been listening in, he felt a presence enter the dream realm. "The devil looks after his own." Freddy chortled, before leaving to see who his new playmate was.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex glanced over the railing of the catwalk in disdain, he was pretty high up. Heights was one thing he was never fond of. With a gulp, he shuffled along, concentrating on keeping in the middle of the railings, staying as far away from the edges as he could possibly manage. He recognised this place as the boiler room in the old factory on the outskirts of town. He'd been here one before, as a boy of around ten or eleven, as a dare after hearing stories from his older brother about the "Springwood Slasher" and how he'd taken his victims here to be brutalized. The stories had chilled him to the bone, though he'd never let his brother know that, his brother though, unbeliving of Alex's facade, had dared him to come into the factory with him and some friends the following day, which Alex hesitatnly agreed to. When the found the boiler room, his older brother had pointed to various benches and hooks on the wall, giving each of them some role in the Springwood Slashers murders. Eventually, they had reached the main furnace. His brother had opened the hatch, claiming the bodies had been discarded in there, burned to ashes. He popped his head inside and exclaimed there was a skeleton still inside. Alex hadn't believed him, which lead to him looking for himself, which was when his brother had pushed him inside the furnace and closed the hatch, sliding the bolt over, locking him inside.<p>

Alex shuddered at the memory. His claustrophobia had started that day. He'd never forgiven his brother for his pratical joke. He jumped back to reality as he stumbled, not realising he had come to steps. clutching the banister for support, he held his chest. That could have been a nasty fall. He descended the steps and walked around the boiler room, it was exactly as he remembered it. The seem creepy atmosphere. As he walked past the furnace, the hatch creaked open. He turned slowly, spotting the legs of a small child disappearing into the furnace.

"Hey, kid! Don't go in there, don't you know it's dangerous?" He waited a few seconds for a reply, in vain. He approached the furnace and called again, to no avail.

Against his better judgement, he bent down and wedged his shoulders through the hatch, the child was no where to be found. He frowned and was working on freeing himself, when he felt his legs buckled from underneath him, as he was pushed into the furnace. A metalic clanging sound telling him the hatch had been closed. He turned with difficulty to face the front.

"Hey! Let me out! This isn't funny."

He reeled back as the face of evil itself bent down to greet him. Krueger grinned, as he slid the rusted bolt into place.

"Really? Seem's pretty funny to me!" He relished in the panic that was emitting from Alex.

"Look, man, you've had your fun, now let me out." Alex strained to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Time to turn up the heat!" He gave a cackle as the sound of flames being stoked filled the boiler room.

The sweat immediatley burst from Alex's pores and began to trickle down his body, sticking his hair to his head. He backed up against the front of the furnace, as far from the flames as he could get. His breathing became laborous. It took only seconds for the flames to reach him and begin to singe his clothes. He gave a yelp as his clothes caught fire, the flames licking at his skin, making to blister and boil. The boys screams of anguish pierced through the stillness. Freddy watched in amusement as the boy's body withered and squirmed in agony as the flames destroyed his skin and tissue. After a few minutes, he opened the hatch and Alex's charred remains fell to the floor. Freddy swiped at the still hot bones with his glove, making them crumble, small clouds of ash floated up.

A cruel smirk pulled at the corners of Krueger's lips.

"Ashes to ashes."

* * *

><p>Sean, Jason and Hannah sat outside a Starbucks in Springwood Mall, each nursing a coffee. They had exchanged awkward greetings, and made small talk, before slipping into comfort, the chat becoming more relaxed, but it now seemed they'd run out of topics to discuss. They sat nursing coffees, looking around.<p>

"Hannah," Sean finally broke the silence. "Do you remember our circumstances the last time we spoke? I don't mean last night, I mean when we were eight-teen."

Hannah took a sip of her coffee, taking a moment to think, before nodding. "Yeah, we were at school and odd accidents kept occuring. Jason, one happened to you didn't it? You were in a coma."

Jason frowned. "Accidents?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we had made the most idiotic excuses for them, hadn't we? " Hannah chuckled. "We blamed our nightmares, remember?"

"You mean to say, you don't think our nightmares caused these allegied 'accidents'?" Jason questioned.

Sean fell silent, watching for her response.

"Well, no. Do you? It was a mass town hysteria, Jason. Our nightmares, which were part of that hysteria, might I add, were included in that, didn't you know?" Hannah questioned, genuinely surprised.

"What? Nah! Hannah, don't you remember Krueger?"

"Jason, really? Fred Krueger is dead. Horror stories of him helped support the hysteria. " She took another sip of her coffee matter-of-factly.

Jason scruntinized her, trying to decide if she really believed what she was saying.

"That's no true, Hannah." Sean interjected. " And you know it. He's back."

Hannah shook her head. "Sean, please. It was mass hysteria, and you two convinced me so badly that it was true, that I had nightmares for weeks. I was put in Westin Hills, you know. I'm on medication to help me. Don't you dare start those stories up again, you'll cause nothing but trouble. I'm only going to tell you two once, so listen up and lsiten good, Fred Krueger, is dead. He can't hurt you. Your dreams can't hurt you. It's not real. If you two can't accept that, I suggest you find help, but don't even think of trying to involve me again. I am not going through the fuss I did three years ago, because of your fairy tales. Okay? I'm studying to be a psychologist, so I know what I'm talking about. It's not real."

"Then where did I get these scars?" Jason asked, standing and pulling up his top to reveal several scars littering his body.

"As I said, Jason, accidents."

"Hannah, you're talking bullshit and you kno-"

"No, Jason." She cut him off. "You're the one talking bullshit. I can't believe you still believe this. You two are twenty-one for God's sake. Are you really that adament to hold onto a fantasy? Get over yourselves." She glared at the two boys, as though daring them to contradict her.

Sean shurgged, giving up, he knew from her set expression she wasn't going to come around to the fact he was back. Jason glared back. He couldn't believe she was trying to pass Krueger off as mass hyseteria, he had marks on his body that wouldn't go away, that was proof enough for him to know her theory was bullshit.

"Now, if you two don't mind, I have to go." Hannah stood, gathering her belongings and bidding them goodbye.

"She's unbelivable." Jason seethed as she left. "Accidents. She was there."

"She did say she ended up in Westin Hills." Sean pointed out. "Therapy will have convinced her she was mental."

"She is mental if she believes the shit she's coming out with." Jason growled slightly. Sean nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Hannah sat infront of the T.V, her thoughts wandering back to todays meeting with Jason and Sean. She couldn't believe they still were under the impression that their nightmares were to blame for the tradiges they had faces in their late teenage years. She admitted, back then it had made sense, but now, it was ludacris. It just wasn't possible. Not even plausable. Not feasible. She sighed as she brought her concentration back to her programme. Her eyelids began to flutter closed, the screen becoming a blur. Her head dropped. She was almost certain she saw the screen become a red and green static before her eyes closed fully.<p>

* * *

><p>Hannah opened her eyes, rather dazed. She was in a hospital. She heard groaning and screaming. She glanced at a sign, she was in the maternity ward. She swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat. Not this dream again, anything but this. She slowly stalked to the room the screams were coming from. She was on the hospital bed, her hair sticking to her head, a hospital gown barely covering her, as she another scream emitted from her throat. She was giving birth. Her worst nightmare. She cringed at the moan of pain thatescaped her throat. She closed her eyes trying to awaken herself, when she opened them, she herself was on the bed, no longer a spectator. She cried out as another wave of pain washed over her and pushed, feeling a warm rush between her legs. She looked at the doctors surrounding her, her eye's widened as she spotted one horribly disfigured man in a doctors mask.<p>

"Krueger!" She yelped, sitting up properly.

"An apple a day, won't keep me away." He cackled, bringing his glove into view.

She screamed and closed her eyes, bracing herself for pain, but it never came.

She heard applause. Opening one eye, she found herself standing on a stage, infront of an audience. She opened her eyes fully and found a poem on a stand infront of her. She frowned a little. This dream was getting weirder with each passing minute. The crowd had hushed, and waiting patiently.

"The ties that bind... The chains of love... Unbreakable, Indestructible.." Hannah read, "It's deep stuff."

"About as deep as a bucket of spit." A coarse voice sounded from behind her. "This show is cancelled, too much dead air!" A ripping sound followed as Freddy shredded the back curtain, stalking towards Hannah. She screamed and jumped from the stage, running to the first spectator, pleading for help, only to find she was pleading with a corpse, sprinting to the door, she flung it up and threw herself through it, finding herself in the boiler room. She cradled her arms around her as she made her way along the corridor, her senses hightened, she knew Krueger was somewhere. Finding herself at the furnace, she turned, trying to decide which direction to go. Hannah's body went rigid as she felt the burning agony in her lower abdomen. She looked down in horror, Freddy's blades were producing from her stomach. Her mouth dropped open as blood began to pour from it. Freddy wrenched his glove upwards, slicing through her stomach, spilling blood, skin, muscle tissue and stomach acid around Hananh's feet, the squelching sound was accompanied by the sound of her bones splintering and breaking as Freddy's blade cut through them. Freddy tried to remove his blades, which were now embedded in Hannah's chest cavity, when he was unable to, he pushed her against the furnace, placing a foot onto her back and wrenched his hand free. "Get off of my knives, bitch." He watched as Hannah's body fell to the ground, still twitching. She should be, would be dead. He tapped a bloodied glove to his chin, before bending down and slicing his blades into her throat, cutting through the bones, once more, detaching her head. He used his unarmed hand to lift her decapitated head by the hair, before laughing his manical laugh. "This shrink needs her head looked at!"


	10. A Mother's Drunken Escapades

**A/N: MAW - Mother/mom/mum.**

**Nowt - Nothing. Just incase.**

**Songs:**

**I Think We're Alone Now - Tiffany.**

**Stand By Your Man - Tammy Wynette**

**Coward Of The County - Kenny Rogers.**

**No infringment intended.**

**I feel I should mention, I wrote this chapter, based on some personal experiences shall we say, which I worked into this, sort of.**

* * *

><p>"Well, we tried to warn her." Jason shrugged.<p>

Sean shook his head in disbelief. The news of Hannah and Alex's death had just reached them.

"You're okay with this?"

"Of course I'm not okay with it, Sean. This guys gutting people left, right and center. All I'm saying is, if she'd had listened to us, she'd have been more prepared."

"You're seriously not affected by this? Two of our friends have just been killed, Jason. You're acting like we'd told Hannah if she didn't wear a helmet she'd hurt herself while cycling. She's fucking dead!"

"I know she's dead you twat, I'm not thick." Jason snapped.

"Well at least show something! You look like nothings happened. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sean wanted to hit him. He looked emotionless. Blank. It was pissing him off.

Jason got up from his seated position and stood infront of Sean. "There's nothing fucking wrong with me, don't fucking turn on me, because I'm not on the floor sobbing. I don't do that shit. It's not in my nature. Yes, I know Hannah's dead, no I'm not okay with it, yes, I am upset and pissed the fuck off. But I'm not going to lose it, or act any differently. We can't afford that. Right now, it's kill or be killed, so if you don't mind, I'll get my own back on Krueger, when we figure out how to waste the fucker, instead of sitting bawling over something that can't be changed. I don't cry, get me?"

Sean had held his tongue through-out this, but frowned at the last sentence. "You don't cry?" Jason shook his head. "Everyone cries. You must have cried."

"Obviously, when I was a kid, but I haven't cried since I was around five. It's just not me."

Sean raised an eyebrow. He didn't think that was possible. "You haven't cried, since you were a kid? Jeez. I've cried tonnes - EH I mean, I've cried, but eh, you know..Shutting up now."

"What you cry for?" Jason asked, ignoring the last part of the sentence.

Sean shurgged. "When my dad died. When Chey died. Eh. Shit like that." He purposely left out the fact he'd cried over Jason himself at times. He didn't think it'd go down well with him.

"Huh." Jason furrowed his brow. "I didn't cry when my parents died. I guess I'm a heartless bastard. Ah well."

"You're parents died?" Sean asked, he'd known Jason didn't live with his parents, but he'd never found out what had happened. Jason nodded.

"Yeah, my dad died of cancer when just before I turned twelve. My maw died when I was six teen, hence why I had a guardian instead of parents. She drank a little bit too much, if yah get what I mean. They both did." He shurgged.

"And yet, you still drink?" Sean asked, surprised. He'd heard people quit drinking if someone close died a drink -related death.

Jason shrugged yet again. "My dad was into drugs as well, I mean not just taking. Guess I'm more like him than I'd admit."

"So, you didn't learn from their mistakes?"

Jason looked at the floor, before shaking his head once. "Guess not."

"So, you went from having your parents to an abusive guardian?"

"Naah, my maw and dad could be pretty handy when it suited them. Don't bother me, in all honesty, I was a cheeky little bastard."

"You still are." Sean pointed out, trying to lighten the mood. He could feel the lump forming in his throat. He didn't fancy crying there and then infront of Jason.

Jason sighed, before looking up again. "Right. Well. I suggest, that we try and kill Freddy, before he kills anyone else. He seems to be going for people around us, more-so, you. So, anyone you're coming into contact with, is in danger, to put it bluntly."

"Why me?" Sean's head snapped up.

"...Because everyone I'm close to is back in Scotland? Bar yourself, of course."

"Oh. Wait, so that includes you. You're in danger too."

"...Sean, I was in it from the start. Obviously, I wasn't referring to myself, you nut. It does mean he'll put in extra effort to go after Sammy though, I'd guess anyway."

Sean growled, his fist clenching. "He's not getting my little brother."

"Then we need to keep watch on him." Jason sat down once more, his face an expression of concentration.

Sean thought over what Jason had just said. He was probably right. They had to protect Sammy. 

* * *

><p>"<em>Children behave, that's what they say when we're together. And watch how you play, they don't understand, and so we're<em> -"

The music greeted the two young men at the front door of Sean's home, accompanied by his mothers singing.

"_-Running just as fast as we can, holding onto one another's hands. Tryin' to get away into the night, and then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then you say, I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around, I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound_."

"Ah, shit, she's been drinking." Sean sighed, rubbing a hand across his eyes. "This should be fun."

He made his way through to the livingroom, where his mother sat with two bottles infront of her. One empty and around a quarter of the second one, gone. He sighed, annoyed. His mother was doing well with staying away from the drink until now. He wouldn't class her as an alcoholic, she was a binge drinker though, even Sean couldn't deny that. He watched her dance around the livingroom for a couple of seconds. "Awright, mam?"

She spun on her heel clumisly, almost falling over. She regained her balance with a little difficulty, before flinging her arms around Sean. "Alright, son?" She planted a kiss on his cheek. "This was mine and your fathers song, you know? You know what else, Sean? You're his spitting image. Almost his double." Her voice was slightly slurred. She let go of Sean and turned,swaying a little. She began to sing along to the chorus once more. "- _Running just as fast as we can, holding onto one anothers hand, tryin' to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then we say, I think we're alone now_..HEY." She spun once more to face her son. "Sean, this could be your song. Yours and Jason's." She let out a small laugh at her son's shocked face. "I always wanted a gay son, good to their mam's they are. But, aye, that's your song, just as long as there's not too much tumbling around!"

Sean turned to look at Jason, who looked almost as affronted as Sean felt. It was a 'let the ground swallow me' moment.

"Jaysus, mam, just sit down, yeah? Before you fall." Sean guided her to the sofa, and sat her down. She grabbed her glass and topped it up, before taking a large gulp. Sighing once more, Sean grabbed the empty bottle and took it through the kitchen, before clearing up the mess that had been left from dinner.

"I've got a good lad, I have. ." Mrs. DiSanco looked round to face the other boy, patting the seat next to her. "Jason, come here a minute. Come talk to me."

Jason, who looked as though he'd rather chew glass, moved from his position in the threshold and sat next to Sean's mother, rather uncomfortable.

"Jason, don't hurt my Sean, okay?"

"...Sorry?"

"Don't hurt my boy. I know you like him. I know he likes you. What you two are doing, with this messing around, and 'we're just friends' lark, I don't have a clue, but don't hurt him. He's a good boy, really."

Jason was stuck for words. He could feel his face getting hot, the colour rising. Whatever he hoped she was going to say, it wasn't that. "Ehh...Sure? Okay?"

"You're a good boy, Jase. You just don't like people knowing it. You prefer your facade. I get it." She smiled at him. "Just, when you're a daddy, don't put a facade on for your child. Don't walk out or anything. Just be a good dad."

Jason looked around uncomfortably, unsure on how to answer her. He was almost begining to hope that he was asleep, and this was Krueger fucking around with his head, although he knew it wouldn't be this sentimental if he was asleep. He almost sighed in relief when Sean entered the room once more, saving him from having to answer her.

"Where's Sammy?" He asked, looking around as though his brother would pop out of nowhere.

"He's at Paul's for the night." His mother replied, choosing another song to put on.

Sean nodded, hoping the two boys could stay awake. He sat down beside Jason, as his mother finally chose a song, declaring she was dedicating it to the two of them.

"_Sometimes its hard to be a woman,_

_Giving all your love to just one man._

_You'll have bad times_

_And he'll have good times._

_Doing things that you don't understand,_

_But if you love him you'll forgive him,_

_Even though he's hard to understand._

_And if you love him,_

_Oh, be proud of him_

_'Cause after all he's just a man._

_Stand by your man,_

_Give him two arms to cling to._

_And something warm to come to_

_When nights are cold and lonely._

_Stand by your man_

_And tell the world you love him._

_Keep giving all the love you can_

_Stand by your man._

_Stand by your man_

_And show the world you love him._

_Keep giving all the love you can_

_Stand by your man_."

The two boys looked at each other, eyes wide, before moving apart more.

"Oh, behave you pair of twats! You're acting like twelve year olds! You should stand by each other. I stood by my man, by God, I stood by him." She choked slightly as tears began streaming down her face. "Right until the end." She continued, hiccuping. "Jesus, I miss him. He wasn't perfect, but he was my man." She turned to Sean. "Do you remember, Sean, when he'd sing to you? When you were little? What was it he'd sing?"

"Coward of the County." Sean replied, swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat. He hated seeing his mother get herself upset, and he hated it even more when she got him involved. It was always the same. She'd get upset over his dad, which in turn made himself upset.

"Yeah that was it. _'Promise me son, not to do the things I done. Walk away from trouble if you can. Now, it won't mean you're weak if you turn the other cheek, I hope you're old enough to understand. Son, you don't have to fight to be a man_.' You stick to that song, Seany." She pulled him into a squashed hug, stroking his hair. "You stick to it."

"I will mam." Sean replied, hoping that would be enough for her to release him from her bone-crushing hug.

She let go of Sean, settling back against the couch, flicking through the songs once more. Sean looked over at Jason, who was very interested in his phone at the moment.

"You know, it's obvious how much you two fancy each other." Sean's mother once again interrupted the silence. "Bloody hell, I don't know how you can deny it, if even I can feel it!"

Jason refused to look up from the screen of his phone, even though he wasn't even looking at anything in particular, anything was better than getting caught even more into the conversation.

"Mam, shush." Sean said, staring straight ahead.

"I will not shush, Sean DiSanco, you know I'm telling the truth. As do you, Jason Mullen!"

Jason gave a side-ward glance. " I didn't say nowt!"

"And that's exactly the problem." Mrs. DiSanco slapped a hand down on her knee, jolting her drink a bit. "Neither of you are saying, or doing anything."

"Nothing to say, or do." Sean replied.

She took another gulp of her beverage. "I don't know if you're trying to kid me, or youself."

"I'm not trying to kid anyone." Sean wasn't exactly truthful in that statment, but he wasn't going to let his mother know that. He wasn't even sure on things himself.

She huffed, before turning to Jason. "What about you? You got anything to say?"

Jason nodded. "I do, actually."

Both Mrs. DiSanco and Sean looked surprised.

"What I have to say, is that you've spilled your drink."

Sean and his mother frowned in confusion, before spotting the stain on the carpet.

"Ah, fuck sake." Mrs. DiSanco muttered. "Sean, get a cloth, would you?"

Sean got up to fufil his mothers request.

She then turned to Jason as Sean came back and started to wipe up the spillage. "Would you do me a favour and go get the coke from the fridge, please?"

It was Jason's turned to get up, and go through to the kitchen. He retreived the coke from the fridge and turned, to find Sean wringing out the cloth over the sink.

"Sorry about that." Sean muttered. "She's had a little too much to drink."

Jason shurgged. "Ah well. It happens."

"You were being mister 'too funny for this world' again, through there." Sean remarked, turning from the sink.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Ae?"

"Remember, the night you first came here, when you said you were bored of the xbox?"

"Yeah, and?"

"With your 'I have something to say.'?"

Jason thought for a second. "Aha! Yeah, That's me, man. Too funny for this world."

Sean nodded, debating on whether to say something or not as Jason was about to leave the kitchen to give his mother the juice.

"S-She's not all wrong, you know."

Jason stopped dead in his tracks, Sean could have bit his tongue right off.

"You what?"

"I..um..I said, she's not all wrong."

Jason walked straight out the kitchen in silence.

Sean gave a dejected sigh. He always got timing wrong. Or maybe it was his wording. Maybe both. He looked up again, as Jason entered the kitchen and closed the door.

"What you mean she's not all wrong?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well- " Sean was cut off.

"She's either wrong, or she ain't. No two way about it." He hoisted himself up and sat ontop of the worktop.

"..Um...Pass?" Sean replied. He wasn't sure which to answer. On one hand, having everything in the open would be so much easier. On the other, he remembered that Jason had a mean right hook and didn't much fancy being on the receiving end of one of those again.

"Pass isn't an option."

"Then...She's wrong?"

Jason shurgged, looking down at the counter top he was sitting on. "Ah, right."

Sean looked at his feet, before moving foward. He put his hands on the countertop, either side of Jason, he leaned forward hesitantly, planting a small kiss on Jason's lips. He pulled back, and looked him square in the eye, before leaning in locking lips again. Sean's arms wrapped around Jason's waist as their kiss deepened, Jason's arms found their way to around Sean's neck.

"She was right." Sean mumbled inbetween kisses.

"No shit." Jason replied, as Sean's lips met his once more.

Mrs. DiSanco made her way into the kitchen, stumbling upon her eldest son and his 'friend' interlocked in a rather passionate kiss, not even aware of her presence. She gave a small smirk and left the kitchen. 

* * *

><p>Sammy turned his head as the blood splattered over his face. He gave a wail of dispair as he watched Freddy rip into what was once his friend. He stared on helplessly as Paul's body was mutilated even futher as Freddy pulled out his innards. He seemed to want to make as much mess as possible, showering himself and Sammy with hot, sticky blood. Sammy closed his eyes, unable to stomach the sight of the remains of Paul. He wanted to run and hide. He wanted to wake up. He wanted his brother and his mother there with him. He'd never been so scared in his life. The wire that was holding his wrists to the wall was cutting into his skin painfully.<p>

"Hey, Sammy." Krueger sneered, turning to the boy. "Watch this."

Although every part of his body screamed at him not to, Sammy opened his eye, to see Krueger pulling out Paul's intestines and wrapping them around his neck, before suspending him from the ceiling of the boiler room, pieces of torn flesh, organs and gristle dripped from gaping whole in the middle of the boy. Krueger cackled as the contents of Sammy's stomach emptied onto the floor.

Freddy lunged forward, grabbing Sammy by the throat. "Now, it's your turn, little piggy."

Sammy kicked out, to no avail. A white hot pain ripped through his body as Freddy's blades drove into his chest cavity. He couldn't breathe, agnoising pain passed through him with each laboured attempt at a breath. Sammy spluttered as he felt the blood traveling up his throat, passing through his mouth. Hot tears streamed from his eyes. Krueger grinned triumphantly as he twisted his blades, digging them further. Sammy made a choking noise , his sight fading, blackness was over-taking him. Freddy pulled his blades from the boys chest and attacked his face and other exposed skin viciously with his blades, slicing and nicking everywhere he could reach. He dropped him to the floor, adding a couple of bone-shattering kicks in the ribs for good measure, watching as the blood poured from the wounds he'd inflicted onto the boy, making patterns across the boiler room floor, his grin beoming wider. Sammy wasn't dead, yet, but he wouldn't pull through either. He knew this would lead Sean right to him. And he'd be waiting. 

* * *

><p>Hilary walked into her son's room the next morning to tell Paul and Sammy that breakfast was ready. Her breath caught in her throat at the grisly sight that met her. Blood covered almost every surface of the room, her son's body torn beyond recognition, four deep stab wounds on Sammy's chest. She felt to her knee's, a scream tore from her throat. Her husband came running at the noise, stopping short of the door, disbelieving of the sight that was infront of him. Snapping to attention, he called emergency services for help, although he doubted there was anything that could be done for either of the teens. <p>

* * *

><p>Mrs. DiSanco let out a choked sob as she enter the hospital room of her youngest son. Sammy was hooked up to numerous drips and wires in ICU, clinging onto his existance by a thin thread. The doctors had patched him up as best they could, however their hopes of him ever recovering were extremely low. The stab wounds were deep, they'd told a distraught Mrs. DiSanco, and to most people, they would have been instantly fatal. The boys lungs had been punctured, one collapsing, amongst other internal damage. They'd warned her that it wasn't a pretty sight. She hadn't cared.<p>

Sean looked at his brother's face, covered in lacerations, purple bruising and black stitches, a pain burning in his chest. He'd let this happen. He was supposed to protect him. He was the elder brother. His throat constricted, a lump forming. Tears splashed down onto his cheeks as he struggled to swallow the lump. He couldn't stand the sight of Sammy like this. He knew each descending peak on the heart monitor was taking his younger sibling further away from him. The tears blurred his vision, but what he'd seen was already imprinted on his brain. The room began to spin, his stomach lurched. He bolted to the toilet, skidding onto his knees as the bile from his stomach poured from his mouth, leaving him with a bitter taste. He shakily got to his feet, wiping his eyes and walking out the room. He couldn't be in there. He couldn't face seeing Sammy like that. He walked numbly into the waiting room and sat down, beside Jason. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, only a croak. A fresh wave of tears took hold, and he broke down into sobs. He felt a pair of strong arms around him. Sean buried his face into Jason's chest, sobs wracking his body.

Jason let out a sigh as Sean soaked his shirt. Krueger was going to pay for this one, he'd make sure of it.


	11. Dark Past & More Drunken Escapades

**A/N: I'm not sure if I should bump this up to an M rating. /: What do you think?**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Sammy had been hospitalized, he was still hanging on, by some miracle. Sean's mother hadn't been home since, refusing to move from her son's bedside,despite Sean's pleas. He hated sitting in the house, waiting for news. He hoped for good, but dreaded if it was bad. He wasn't sure how he'd cope if it was bad, especially since he'd been pretty much on his own of late. He knew where his mother was, but was growing curious as to where Jason was disappearing to all the time. He'd gone out the night before, and Sean hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since. He hadn't bothered at first, but now thoughts were beginning to swirl around in his mind. He had a feeling it was to do with Jason's 'profession' in the narcotic industry. He hoped he was wrong, but couldn't shake the feeling he was doing something he shouldn't be.<p>

He shifted slightly, unsticking himself from the leather couch and picked up his laptop. Anything to pass the time. After a few minutes of clicking around on Facebook, he'd found a video that Jason had been tagged in had been uploaded recently, but was dated for two years ago. Out of boredom, he clicked the link, which took him to a youtube video that had obviously been filmed from a phone's camera. He leaned forward and watched.

**Video**:

_A blonde haired boy stood facing the dark haired one who was a little shorter than him, the argument they were engaged in becoming more heated. Someone else stepped into the shot, his back to the camera. He was a little taller than both other, he was wearing black tracksuit trousers, a blue zip-up hoodie and a blue Nike cap a-top his head._

_"Kieran, the fuck's the problem?" The boy with the cap asked._

_The blonde haired boy, Kieran, turned to him. "Jae, he won't give up the fuckin' money."_

_The boy with the cap gestured for Kieran to move, and took his place infront of the dark haired boy, who took stepped forward, squaring up to the boy in the cap._

_The boy didn't seem phased. "Give him the money, Tommy."_

_"I told him, I ain't giving him fuck all." Tommy spat, stepping forward once more._

_"Give him the fuckin' money." Impatience was dripping from the boys voice._

_"I ain't got fuckin' money, Jason. I can't give him what I haven't got."_

Sean raised an eyebrow.

_"Well you'd better run and mug some cunt, Tommy, 'cause I'm giving you ten seconds to give him that bastard money."_

_The two boys stood squaring up to each other for around five seconds, before going for each other at the same time, one trying to floor the other. Jason finally got the better of Tommy and pinned him down, before punching him in the face repeatedly, finishing of with a head butt before scrambling off of him and getting back up. Tommy quickly followed, shaking his head to clear himself, before grabbing Jason and delivering a few punches of his own. He grabbed Jason around the waist, trying to tackle him, which resulting in Jason kneeing him in the stomach. The boy fell and swiped at Jason's shins, causing him to crash to the ground as well. They both scrambled to their feet and resumed punching into one another. Blood poured down both the boys faces. Jason grabbed Tommy's fist as he went to punch him and kicked him in the middle. Tommy ducked around and grabbed Jason from behind, pinning his arms to his sides. Jason struggled for a moment, before throwing his head back, causing a fountain of scarlet to spurt from Tommy's nose. The boys exchanged more punches as cheering and calls from offscreen where heard. Tommy charged at Jason, forcing him into the wall and drew his head back, Jason ducked his head to the side, causing Tommy to headbutt the wall, releasing him. Jason moved and grabbed Tommy from the back and slammed Tommy face-first into the wall, causing the boy to fall down. Jason spat out the blood that had seeped into his mouth._

_"G'wan Jae, fuckin' rattle the cunt." A voice from off screen shouted._

_Jason looked down at Tommy, who had crawled onto all fours. He draw back his leg and kicked him square in the stomach, causing Tommy to fall back onto his back. Jason placed a foot on the boys chest, bending his knee and leaning forward, his arm resting on his knee._

_"I'm giving you two fuckin' hours, you got it? Get yourself cleaned up and find that fuckin' money." He applied more weight onto his leg, causing more pressure on Tommy's chest. "He ain't got the money by then, I'll break both your legs, you fucker." Tommy gave a weak nod. Jason moved his foot off of him, before turning, giving the camera a full view of his face. His lip was busted and his eyebrow split, blood covering most of his face and front of his hoodie. Hints of bruising and swelling were beginning to show already. Tommy looked much worse for wear._

_Kieran moved into the shot, putting an arm around Jason's shoulders. "You fuckin' gave him a lickin', son. Fuckin' brilliant."_

The video stopped then. Sean sat horrified at the violence he'd just seen. Jason, although he hadn't come out unmarked, had pummeled that other boy, and for what? Money. Why the fuck would someone film that kind of thing?

Sean gave the screen a look of distaste. He was disgusted. He knew things such as what he'd just seen took place, he didn't expect someone he knew to be mixed up into it though.

As if on cue, the front door opened. Jason had come back from where he'd been. Sean got up and met him at the door way.

"I want to show you something." He said, gesturing for Jason to follow him. Jason raised an eyebrow and complied. Sean sat him down and put the laptop infront of him, pressing play.

Sean stuided Jason's face as he watched the video. It was blank.

"..And?" Jason asked, when the video had come to an end.

"What do you mean 'and'? Jason, that's disgusting!"

"What? How? I mean, yeah, okay there's a bit blood, but-"

"I don't mean the blood." Sean cut across. "I mean the fact you beat him to a bloody pulp over money. How much money was it, Jason? How much were you going to break his legs for?"

Jason looked away. "..Twenty quid."

"Twenty? Twenty pound?" Sean asked astounded. A nod. "Well at least you've got the bloody decency to look away. Hope you're proud of yourself, Jason, 'cause when your kid does come into this world, that-' He pointed at the screen '- is it's fuckin' dad. Nice one." Jason didn't look up as Sean stormed out. He'd kill which ever idiot put that up on youtube for everyone to see. He got up after a minute, and went upstairs to where his things were.

Sean, having splashed his face, and had a drink of water, had calmed down a little. He exited the kitchen, to bump into Jason at the bottom of the stairs. He was pulling a leather jacket, with a material hood, over his hooded sweat-shirt.

"Where you going?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Somewhere." Jason replied, shrugged his shoulders to adjust the jacket, and pulled the hood up, which obscured his face and made his way to the front door.

"Where?" His question was answered by Jason checking he had his phone, before leaving. Sean gritted his teeth, before making his way into the kitchen and heading to the cupboard where his mother kept the liquor.

* * *

><p>Jennifer trotted along the deserted street, dead leaves crunching under her feet. She was in Elm Street, however, it wasn't how she remembered it. It was darker, creepier. The was a foreboding feeling in the air. An ominious wind swept through the street, whipping her hair back from her face, causing her baggy top to ripple around her athletic frame. A creaking sound broke through the whistling of the wind. She turned to the disturbance, to find she was infront of 1428, the effete structure loomed over her, casting twisted shadows upon the path. She felt a shiver of dread travel up her spine, as unease washed over her. She turned away from the house, another gust of wind blew, upraising the leaves. She thought nothing of it, until the began to circle her, blocking her vision. She stumbled blindly in the direction she believed was opposite the house, her arms infront of her face to stop any grit getting into her eyes. The wind finally let up, she lowered her arms and gave a small yelp of terror as she realised she'd walked into the house. The bang resounded through-out the hallway as the front door slammed closed, causing the small window panes to rattle. She flung herself at the door, which was surprisingly solid, turning the handle with both hands. She sighed dejectedly, accepting it was locked. She'd have to find another way out. She exhaled shakily, gathering up her courage, before making her way into the house. The wind outside made a cacophony of creaks and whistles as it blew through the cracks in the floors boards.<br>"Jennifer.." She was sure she heard a raspy voice call her name. She listened again, calling out softly. She shook her head, convincing herself it was the wind. She was just imagining things. She made her way into the livingroom, which had been smashed up. Splintered furniature littered the floor. She made her way around it carefully, doing her best to avoid catching herself on anything sharp. A deep rumbling sounded from the heart of the building. She began to tremble and she swiftly moved into the next room, which looked like a dining area. She screamed in fright as a door slammed from somewhere upstairs. Her hand clutched at her chest as she tried to slow her erratic breathing. She let out a long breath as her heart rate returned to normal. Her arms had broken into goosebumps. She needed to find a way out of her and fast. She began to move once more, making her way into the kitchen. She tried the backdor, twisting the handle both ways, before cussing outloud, her hands going to her hips. This was getting ridiculous. Surely there was some way out of here. She cast a glance at the window, letting a shriek at the reflection staring back at her. It was of the burned boogie man himself. She spun on her heel to face him. Freddy grabbed the distraught girl by the arms, a predatory grin upon his marred face. Jennifer let out a strangle gasp as Freddy fanned out his deadly blades, he prised her mouth open, grabbing her tongue, before slicing it out of her mouth. The air seemed to become thinner as Jennifer's throat constricted, blood poured down the back of her throat. She spluttered, her eyes rolled back into her skull. Freddy ran a blade along her jaw line, then with snarl, the moved his blade to her hair line and dug it in deep, tracing along the line. He could hear the metal scrape against the bone. He peeled her skin off of her face as easily as someone could peel an orange. He threw her to the floor, before proceeding to peel more strips of skin off of her body, burying his blades deep into the muscle of her stomach for good measure. When he was satisfyed, he studied the bloody mess that was once a teenage girl that was infront of him, welcoming her soul into his chest. He was getting stronger.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight by the time Jason had gotten back to Sean's. He walked through the house into the livingroom, to be greeted by a very intoxicated Sean.<p>

"F-fuck have you been?" Sean slurred, getting to his feet in an unsteady manner.

"Out." Jason replied raising an eyebrow. "The fuck you doing drinking anyway?"

"I can do what I like." Sean replied. "Same as you. Speaking of you, got anything a bit stronger than this on you?" He gestured to the bottle of vodka.

"Why would I have anything stronger?" Jason questioned, knowing he'd probably regret asking.

"You're a dealer, aren't you? Surely you must have something."

Jason shook his head in disbelief. "Fuck off, Sean. Even if I did, which I don't, I wouldn't give you anything."

"You're a liar." Sean lunged forward and grabbed Jason by the front of his jacket. "You have got shit, that's where you've been isn't it?"

"Naw, it isn't. I ain't packing shit, so you can get your hands off of me. Besides, don't you think you'd be doing more damage? You're maw's already got one son in the hospital, I don't think she needs another one."

Sean scrutinized him, before pushing him to the side with surprising strenght, causing Jason to land on his knee's. "What do you know, anyway? You ain't got a mam."

Jason gritted his teeth as he got to his feet, telling himself that it was coming out of hurt over Sammy and drink. He was finding it more and more difficult to control his temper though. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"What for?" Sean asked. "Because you'll beat me into a pulp as too? Well go for it, Jase." He held his arms open. "Go on then, hard man. Fuckin' go for it."

"Wise up, Sean." Jason snapped, clenching his hand into a fist. He'd have happily punched him, but he knew he'd regret it.

"You're just like Krueger, you know that Jason? You just enjoy inflicting pain for minimal reason. You wrecked that lad, for twenty bloody pounds. It's fuck all, really, but you wrecked him."

Jason clenched his jaw, he didn't want to lose his temper, especially with Sean, but he was pushing him further to the edge. "I'm not like him."

"Yeah. You keep telling yourself that, Jason. And when you're on trial for murder, just remember, I warned you."

"Fuck off, you twatface. I'm nothing like Krueger." Jason growled.

Sean raised an eyebrow, giving a mock nod. "Sure you're not."

"Ah, fuck this shit." Jason made to leave, but stopped and turned. "You know something, Sean, this is what I was out for." He threw down a packet at Sean's feet. "It took a lot to get it, 'cause there not bloody easy to get a hold of, but I fuckin' got it, for you, so you could actually go to sleep. So you weren't stressing too much. But now. Pfft. Fuckin' choke on them, you bastard." He stormed out, slamming the front door.

Sean waited a moment before picking up the packet, his face dropping a little as he read the lable.

Hypnocil.


	12. The Motel Room

**A/N: Take Care - Drake ft Rihanna.**

**No infringment intended.**

* * *

><p>Sean sat at the kitchen table, a packet of painkillers, a large glass of water and a pounding headache were his company. He felt like he'd swallowed a large stone and his stomach was now trying to bring it back up. It was uncomfortable, to say the least.<p>

The events of last night seemed to be on replay in his head, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe, he'd been a little rash, once more, but he wasn't the only one in the wrong.

His thoughts were interrupted as the front door opened, he looked up to see his mother walking towards him.

"How is he?" He asked.

His mother shrugged and shook her head. "He's about the same."

Sean sighed in disappointment. Sammy was no worse, at least, but he was no better either.

His mother cast a glance around the kitchen and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Have you been drinking?"

Sean nodded one, expecting her to complain. She just sighed and made her way upstairs.

He looked around the state he'd left the kicthen in, dirty glasses and empty bottles littered the counter-tops. He felt a pang of guilt in his already dodgy stomach. His mother had enough on her plate without having to worry about the house work. With a small groan, he heaved himself out of the chair and ran the hot water tap, while clearing the bottles, waiting for the sink to be filled. Once he was satisfied with the tempreature of the water, he began to wash the dishes.

* * *

><p>Mrs. DiSanco descended the stairs, looking and feeling a lot more fresh after a shower and change of clothes. She entered the kitchen as Sean was finishing off the dishes.<p>

"Where's Jason?" She asked, watching her son dry a cup and put it away in one of the cupboards.

He turned, a small frown upon his face. "Isn't he upstairs?"

His mother shook her head. He shurgged and turned back to the dishes. "Don't know then. Probably stayed out all night, 'cause he's in a mood."

"Why would he be in a mood?" She questioned, sitting at the kitchen table.

Sean sighed, before explaining to his mother what had happened. She sat listening, without interrupting, nodding at appropriate times.

"- And then he stormed out." Sean finished with a shrug.

Mrs. DiSanco remained silent for a moment. Sean started to think she wasn't going to say anything.

"You're right, Sean. He shouldn't have thrown his life away to get involved in drugs. He should have stayed with his parents, and kept his cosy life with them, instead of hitting the streets."

"Eh...Well." Sean rubbed the back of his neck. "He doesn't exactly..Have parents. Or a cosy life."

Mrs. DiSanco raised her eyebrow. "Exactly. I don't condone what he's done or doing Sean, believe me I'm with you a hundred percent on that, but, Jason's obviously not had an easy life, he's fended for himself for a while now and he's getting by the only way he know's how to, which is making a life out of what goes on in the streets."

Sean pondered this. "But, he beat that guy up, and I mean really kicked into him, for twenty pound, mam."

"As I said, I don't condone that, he is wrong, but again, he's doing what he knows. He's obviously been raised in violence, Sean. And I can prove that, because I remember what happened three years ago when he lived next door."

Sean bit his lip in thought. Jason had said his parents could be 'handy' and he could still remember the bruise on his face from his guardian. And the bottle to the back of the head.  
>"You may have a point." He mumbled, looking at the ground.<p>

"You should talk to him, Sean. Sober, like." She looked at the clock. "I have to go back to the hospital." She gave him a peck on the cheek and made her way out the door, leaving Sean to think over her words.

* * *

><p>Jason leaned on the railings of the motel balcony watching the red glow as the sun set, a cigarette between his lips. He'd checked in last night, he couldn't stay at Sean's, he really would've done something he'd regret. The music from his phone, which lay on the bedside floated out the glass sliding doors.<p>

"- _I'll be there for you, I will care for you,I keep thinking you, just don't know. Try to run from that, say you're done with that, on your face girl, it just don't show. When you're ready, just say you're ready, when all the baggage just ain't as heavy and the parties over, just don't forget me. We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow. You won't ever have to worry, you won't ever have to hide, you've seen all my mistakes, so look me in my eyes._

_'Cause if you'll let me, here's what I'll do, I'll take care of you. I've loved and I've lost._

_It's my birthday, I'll get high if I want to, can't deny that I want you, but I'll lie if I have to._

_'Cause you don't say you love me to your friends when they ask you, even though we both know that you do, you do._"

A cloud of smoke billowed out his mouth as he exhaled.

"Didn't know you smoked."

Jason spun around to face the person who the voice belong to.

"How'd you get in here?"

Sean shurgged and gestured towards the door. "You left it unlocked. I did knock."

Jason shot a glance at the door, before turning back to face the street once more, taking another draw of the cigarette, before stubbing it out rather forcefully into the ashtray. "Only when I'm stressed, frustrated or pissed off, to answer your statement."

"So what's your reason for smoking now?" Sean asked.

"All three. How'd you know I was here anyway?"

Sean gave a small smirk. "You're not the only one who can find information on people."

"Clearly." Jason shot back coolly, his back still to Sean.

Sean's face fell a little."Look man, I came here to talk about last night, without any hostility. I was wrong, last night for the way I handled the situation and the way I spoke, but Jason, honestly, the shit you're doing is a danger. To other people and to yourself and I sort of care too much to stand back and let you fuck up your life."

Jason scoffed, his back still to Sean. "Yeah, right."

"I swear man, I had a talk with my mam, and I think I can see what you do from another perspective, but I still disagree with it, it's illegal and it's dangerous, as I already said."

"Aw yeah, it's good to have your mother put shit into perspective for you, ain't it? Oh, wait. I wouldn't know, I don't have a maw." Jason spat, venom dripping from his voice.

Sean looked down, a little ashamed. "Look, Jase, I could kick myself for saying that, I really am sorry."

Jason turned to face him once more. "Oh, you're _sorry_. It's all fine, 'cause Sean's _sorry_. Well, now I fell_ much_ better."

Sean gritted his teeth. "Jason, I'm trying to sort shit out. I don't want to bloody argue with you. I just hate what you're doing. I mean..You know my mam was right the other night there. I really do care about you."

"You know something, Sean. We're far too different. Different life styles. From different worlds. Opposites, pretty much."

"Opposites attract, though." Sean pointed out. Jason rolled his eyes. "So, what? You're saying my mam was wrong? That the feeling isn't mutual? You don't care, at all?"

"Naw. I'm not saying that, I'm saying I have my reasons for doing the things I do, even though you don't seem to understand that. I'm saying, I don't like doing what I do, but I have to, 'cause I've got nothing else. And about caring, I'd..eh. Forget it." He trailed off, turning his back once more.

"Nah." Sean chided. "Not forget it, finish what you were going to say."

Jason shook his head slightly. "I'd do anything for you, 'cause I do care. I might go a funny way about it, but I do. I'd have kicked your cunt in by now if I didn't. That's why I stormed out, last night. I couldn't take you being so fuckin' disappointed and when you went on the way you did, I could've punched you. But I didn't. I'd regret it and I know I would, so I walked. I don't do feelings, man, I've told you before."

Sean stood astonished for a moment, before pulling Jason around to face him. "Jason, if that's true, then you'll listen to what I'm saying and give it up. Don't hurt anyone else for money, stop dealing. Kick the drugs."

Jason gave a scowl, looking down at his trainers, before looking up. "It really means that much to you, ae?"

Sean nodded.

Jason remained silent for a moment. For the second time in that day, Sean thought he wouldn't get a reply.

A sigh. "Fine." Jason said fainlly. "I'll give it up."

"Thank you." Sean grinned, happy with the result. Maybe he should listen to his mother more often.

* * *

><p>Sean sat on the bed of the motel room, waiting while Jason was in the shower. They were going to visit Sammy later, which he was dreading in a way. He hated seeing his little brother in such conditions. He pushed the thought from his mind as tears prickled in his eyes. He didn't want to cry again. He lay back, with a sigh, staring at the ceiling. He was still content with the results he'd recieved earlier with Jason. At least there was some good news today. He rubbed his eyes as a yawn escaped his mouth, his eyelids felt heavy. Exhaustion was taking over.<p>

* * *

><p>He sat up with a start, growling slightly as he found himself on the gritty floor of 1428 Elm Street. He'd fallen asleep. Picking himself up off of the floor, he dusted himself down. The basement door was flung open with a tremendous bang. Sean turned, a puzzled frown crossed his face. No one was there. He shurgged and turned back to his original position, giving a shiver. Something wet clung to the bottom of Sean's jeans, looking down, he gazed in horror as the room began to fill with blood.<p>

"How's this for a wet dream?"

Sean turned with a little difficulty and stepped back with some difficulty, finding Krueger standing infront of him. He stepped back more as Krueger advanced, finding it more and more difficult as the level of the blood rose, Freddy seemed to have no difficulty. He watched as Sean tripped, falling into the blood, disappearing under the liquid. Sean pushed himself up, breaking the surface and gasping for breath. The blood had stained his hair and clothes, dripping down his face. Krueger placed the his claw on the top of his head and pushed down, holding him under. Sean struggled, grabbing at Freddy's arm, trying to pull himself up. The air bubbles that escaped from his nose were beginning to get smaller. He was losing air, fast. His vision started to blur, feeling light-headed. He made a last-ditch attempt, grabbing the red and green striped sleeve of Freddys sweater. The blackness was closing in...

He sat up, gasping for air. Jason jumped back.

"Fuckin' hell, man! Don't do that."

Sean gazed around the room, panting lightly. "Wh-what happened?"

"You fell asleep. You started thrashing around like mad, so I woke you.." He trailed off, looking at Sean's hand.

Sean, following his gaze, looked down at his hand and let out a small yelp of surprised. Clasped in his fist, was a piece of tattered green and red material.

* * *

><p>Freddy slammed his fist against the crumbling wall of the house. He'd gotten so close. He could feel the life fading from that little shit, Sean. Then he'd woken up. The other boy, Jason had woken up. And to make matters worse, Sean had taken a piece of his sweater with him. He pulled one of the dream children from out of no where and tore into their flesh with his claw, shredding every inch of skin he could reach. He knew there was nothing to gain from it, but he needed a way to vent his anger. Blood splattered over the walls, spraying up in a fine mist, dotting his haggered face. He wanted those boys dead and he wouldn't stop until they were.<p>

* * *

><p>"You pulled it out your dream?" Jason asked, sitting across from Sean.<p>

Sean nodded. "I just grabbed whatever I could, I must have caught onto his sweater as you woke me up."

Jason frowned. "That's fucked up."

"This whole thing is fucked up."

Jason fell silent, looking at the piece of material, turning it over in his hand. "Do you reckon we could pull him out of a dream?"

Sean shurgged. "Would we want to? I mean, facing Krueger in a dream is bad enough, do we really want him there when we wake up as well?"

"Good point."

"We're running out of time, Jason. He's getting stronger, I could feel it."

"Well, have you got any idea's Sean? 'Cause, I'd really love to hear them, 'cause I got nothing."

Sean bit his lip. He hadn't a clue on how to stop Krueger either. "We could always ask Maggie and them for help again."

Jason shook his head. "Nah, I don't fancy another bat around the face from her."

Sean gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah, we should probably let her live her life anyway. Facing Krueger again could be a third time not so lucky for them."

Jason nodded. "We'll just have to try something else...Hey. What about his glove?"

"What about it?" Sean asked, puzzled.

"He seems to be able to take souls in by killing people with that thing, yeah? What if we could kill him, with his own glove."

Sean rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, we could give it a try. It would mean getting close to him. Real close. It'd be a massive risk."  
>"Everything to do with Freddy Krueger is a massive risk." Jason pointed out.<p>

Sean nodded. "Okay, we'll need to plan it out though."

"Sound, lad."


	13. Can I Borrow Your Glove?

**A/N: I just have to say a huge thank you to Darkness Takes Over & JustAWrestlingDream for their reviews and support in this fiction and the previous. I'd also like to say a thank you to everyone who has added this to their alerts. It's really means a lot (:**

**Also, you should definitely go check out those guys fics, they're pretty awesome!**

* * *

><p>"You know, this isn't helping us plan a way to get out our situation, right?" Jason asked, looking round at Sean. The two were lazing around, watching Friends re-runs, Sean on the couch, Jason on the floor.<p>

"..Yeah, but it's Friends." Sean replied. Jason shurgged. He couldn't argue with that. "Is it just me, or does Chandler seem fitter, the more you look at him?"

Jason raised an eyebrow, looking at Sean rather disbelieving. "What? Fuck off, Chandler? It's all 'bout Rachel and Monica."

"No, but just concentrate on Chandler for a while."

"Sean, there's a lot of boys I could concentrate on, and Chandler wouldn't be one of them." Jason stopped himself there, his eyes widened a little. "...I didn't just say that."

"But you did." Sean laughed.

"Nope. I didn't. I just thought -..NO I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT."

Sean shook his head. "You really have acceptance issues, you know?"

"What? No I don't."

"You do. Why don't you try and accept the present?"

"What?" Jason looked at him. "We're sitting watching Friends, what's to accept?"

Sean burst out laughing. "Nothing. I was trying to be all pyschological. It didn't work too well."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Trust you."

Sean grinned and stretched out along the sofa, suppressing a yawn. "Here, being serious though, how are we going to get that glove off of Krueger?"

He watched as Jason took a long drink from a can of Monster energy drink, shrugging. "Well, we could try the 'Please can I have your glove ?' but I somehow doubt that'd work. So I'd say by force."

"Jason, I sometimes wonder what goes on in your head."

"Sean, I wonder the same myself at times. Nah, but, it's going to have to be a case of running up to the fucker and grabbing it. Though that's me simplifying it. A lot."

Sean furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "It's really not going to be easy, is it?"

Jason shook his head. "It's never easy."

Silence once more fell between the two, the t.v being the only distraction. Jason snorted, which turned into a snigger.

"What?" Sean asked, startled.

"Maggie." Jason replied.

"What about her?"

"Nothing, it's just, she's Krueger's daughter, yeah? Which meant, he must have gotten with her mother, so he had a wife, or a partner or something."

Sean thought about what Jason had just said. "...So?"

"I don't know, it's just funny. He's not the type I'd expect to have a family."

"Maybe he was different when he was alive." Jason turned to look at Sean an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, okay, he wasn't, but still!"

"Actually, it's not really that funny. I feel proper sorry for Maggie. Imagine going through life as spawn of Fred Krueger."

Sean nodded. "Yeah, but she seems pretty strong. So, you know. Beside's she's turned out alright."

"Aye. True. So, when do you reckon we should snatch and run?"

Sean thought. "Soon. Jason, I'm just thinking."

"Mm?"

"We can't both go in to get the glove. One's going to have to stay awake to watch over the other, make sure he doesn't get killed."

Jason turned around so he was sitting facing Sean, his arms leaning on his bent knee's. "I know that. You're staying awake. I'm going in. Simple."

Sean frowned. "Nah, I'm not letting you go in on your own."

"Oh, but you are. You ain't got a say in the matter, Sean. I told you the other night, your mother has one son in hospital, she doesn't need the two of you in there."

"Yeah, well I don't fancy you being put in the hospital as well."

"Well, wake me up, and I won't be. See how it works?"

Sean shook his head. "No. Far too risky. I'm not letting you."

"Well, again. You've no say in the matter."

"Yeah I do, 'cause I'm older!"

Jason snorted. "Good reason. Sean, I'm going in the dream. End of."

Sean growled. He wasn't happy with this arrangment. "When?"

"Tonight if possible."

Sean scowled, falling silent again.

Jason got into his knees and shuffled forward, so he was kneeling infront of Sean. "Look, whether you scowl or not, it's how it's gonna go. I'm not risking you going in there. You've a lot more to lose than I have. Besides, it'll be sound if you're awake, nothing'll happen, swear down." He was lying on the last part. Something could happen, he knew that all too well. He couldn't swear on it, but he had to reassure Sean somehow.

Sean glanced at Jason, a smirk growing on his face. "You look like you're about to propose."

Jason looked at his position. "Aw, you spoiled the surprise." Sean's face dropped. Jason burst out laughing. "Aww, once again, I am too funny for this world. You propose on one knee, you maddo."

"I knew that." Sean muttered.

* * *

><p>He watched over Jason, as he slept, still unhappy about how things had turned out. He didn't like the idea of him facing Krueger alone. Sammy was hospitalised, his mother wasn't around much anymore, he felt Jason was the only person he had left and that was now being jepordised. He had to keep vigilant, the first whimper or twitch from Jason and he was waking him up. He wasn't losing anymore people because of Krueger.<p>

* * *

><p>Jason stalked the boiler room, keeping alert. The steam coming from the pipes were starting to annoy him, they kept hitting his face, blocking his vision for a second or two, and that was all Freddy needed to rip his to shreds. He stopped as another torrent of steam issues from the pipe and waited until it cleared before moving forward. He tripped over something, falling flat onto his face with a thud. He pushed himself back into a stand position, turning to see what he'd fallen over, spotting a tatty old childs doll. He a grunt, he kicked it, sending it skidding across the floor and out of view. "Fuckin' piece of shit." He made to move forward again, but banging into something, knocking him to the floor once more.<p>

"Fuck sake!" Jason snapped, getting up once more, coming face to face with Freddy. Freddy sneered, spreading his glove. Jason glanced at it, before looking Freddy in the eye.  
>"Freddy, can I have a borrow of your glove, please?"<p>

Freddy replied with a slashing movement, causing Jason step back, the blades only caught the material of his clothes. "Take that as a no then. Miserable cunt." Jason moved quick, diving at Freddy's glove, catching onto his arm. Freddy growled, pushing him off of him and pinning him to the floor with his foot.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to try and take what's not yours?" He pushed his booted foot down on Jason's chest. Jason gritted his teeth in pain, trying not to call out. He was determine not to show Krueger that he was hurting. He swung his arm up, catching him in the back of the knee, making him fall forward. Jason made another move for the glove, grabbing onto the razors. He felt them cut into his hand immediately, but refused to let go, trying to pull it off of Freddy's hand. Freddy, was having none of it. He pulled back, the blades sliding out of Jason's grip, slicing into his hand more. Jason screwed his face up a little, hissing slightly in pain, the blood steadily oozing out of the wounds. He ducked under Freddy's arm as he made another swing for the boy, aiming this time for his face. He got behind Krueger and grabbed him, forcing his own blades into his abdomen. Freddy gave a yell of anguish as his blades pentrated his burnt flesh, deep into his muscle. Jason pushed it in further before letting go, satisfied with his handiwork. Freddy made a show of being in pain, before pulling the glove out of himself with ease, his wound healing almost immediately. Jason's eyes widened as he realised their plan wasn't going to work. He'd come into the dream scape in vain. He only hoped Sean could wake him up before he got injured even more.

"You stupid little shit. You think my glove, my own creation, could actually kill me?" He wagged a blade in mock sternness. "Mm-mm. Wrong! You kids today have no respect. Time to teach you some discipline."

Jason turned and bolted in the opposite direction, weaving through the maze of corridors that made up the factory. Freddy seemed to just appear from no where as he rounded a corner, almost banging into him for a second time. Freddy flicked a blade, causing the suspended chains hanging from the ceiling to wrap themselves around Jason.

"Now you're fucked, piggie."

* * *

><p>Sean, noticing the blood dripping onto the floor, jumped up, grabbing a pitcher of water from the table. Without hesitation, he threw the contents over Jason as a cut appeared, going from the corner of his cheek to his jaw. Jason sat up, drenched in water and sweat. He wiped at his mouth, smearing the blood from his hand onto his face, before realising what he had done. "FUCK!" He jumped up, kicking the skirting board, forgetting he wasn't in his own home. "It didn't fuckin' work." He was seething, not seeming to care that he was bleeding. "That fucker!"<p>

Sean raised his eyebrows in shock. "What? You got the glove?" Jason turned as though just noticing Sean was there.  
>"Well, I stabbed him with it, thought he was hurt at least the way he carried on. It was an act, the fucker practically laughed!"<p>

"Jase, you're bleeding." Sean reminded him. Jason looked down at his hand with a sigh. Sean moved closer, taking a gentle hold of the bottom of Jason's face and turning his head to inspect the wound on his face. "This one isn't so bad, it's superficial, can just be cleaned up. Those on the other hand-" He pointed to the cuts on Jason's hand "- look like they need stitched."

"I'm not going to hospital."

"Well how else are you going to get them stitched together?"

"You do it." Jason said, looking up.

"..What? I can't give you sutures, Jason."

"Why not? It'd save a trip. It's simple, man. Needle and thread." He shrugged.

"What about local anesthetic?" Sean asked.

"Fuck that, just sew them up and we're good to go!"

Sean looked doubtful. "Are you sure?" Jason nodded. He sighed. "Fine, you get changed." He went to find his mothers sewing kit, not entirely thrilled by the decision. He come back with antiseptic wipes, a small first aid kit, a small box containing needles and thick black thread. Jason had changed into dry clothes by this time.  
>"Sit down, then. " Jason sat, Sean took the place beside him and placed his hand on his knee so his palm was facing upwards. He cleaned the wounds with the wipe first, before threading the thread through the eye of the needle. He then hesitated, unsure on if to go through with it or not. "Are you sure you don't wanna go to hospital for it, Jason?"<p>

"Just get it over with, Sean. Quicker it's done, the better."

Sean pinched the skin around the cuts lightly, before pushing the needle through it. It was tough, like pushing the needle through leather. "I'm scared I'll hurt you." He admited, not looking up.

"Just hurry up." Jason said through gritted teeth. With a doubtful exhale, Sean continued, until he had sewn closed the wounds. Admittedly, they were rather amateur, but he'd done it neater job than he thought he could manage. Jason's fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat. Sean finished by placing a guaze pad over the sutures and wrapping it with a pressure bandage for good messure. Jason flexed his hand a little with caution, careful not to pull the stitches.

"Thanks." He muttered, as Sean tidied the needles and bandages away.

"It's okay. Jason, if that didn't work, what do we do now?"

Jason looked up at Sean, his shoulders twitched as he shook his head. "Sean, I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so, I will say now, just incase there is anyone silly enough (like me) to actually try it.**

**Do not attempt home sutures (stitches). It can be dangerous and gives greater risk of scar tissue and infection. Also, it hurts like hell. I am speaking from experience. If you do need sutures, seek medical profession.**


	14. It's A Simple Question

**A/N: Okay, I changed the rating to an M. Just to be safe, as there's gore, harsh language (A lot of that, too!) sexual refrences, drug refrence etc.**

* * *

><p>"Oi, freshies, I know you reckon you have your swag on, but do you reckon you could walk a little faster? And pull your jeans up possibly?"<p>

Sean's eyed widened. Jason and himself had gotten caught behind a group of teenage boys, roughly around 17/18, who were walking slow as hell on their way to pick up some stuff his mother had requested.

The group turned, the one at the front scoffed at Jason. "You're jeans are low too, so you can't say nothin', can you?"

"Thing is though pal, I don't look like I'm about to jump up and say 'Stop! Hammer time!' Fix that shit, no one wants to look like MC Hammer."

The younger boys face flushed as his friends burst out laughing. He grumbled under his breath and stalked off quickly, his friends following.

Sean shook his head in amusment and rolled his eyes. "What are you like?"

"I never was a fan of seeing arses hanging out, yagetme?"

"Yeah, but that could have gotten nasty."

"Oh, please, Sean they're just out their prams. "

Sean laughed."They're about three years younger than us!"

Jason shurgged. "So?"

* * *

><p>Ellie stripped down to her underwear, before getting into the lie down sun bed, closing the lid over her. She needed a tan top-up, her tan was wearing off. Her mother and father always complained about her using the sun beds, saying it would damage her skin. She never took heed though, she didn't see the harm in it. She relaxed her muscles, closing her eyes.<p>

A bang awoke her from her slumber. She'd fallen asleep. In the sunbed. Shit. Why hadn't the attendant woken her up? She pushed the lid off of her and sat up, her skin felt tight and raw. She looked down and gasped in horror. Her skin was peeling. Just how long had she been in there? She got off of the machine, a stinging sensation in her bottom and thighs. She turned and screamed in terror. Where she had been sitting, was now covered in blood and chunks of her skin. She cast a glance down once more, fighting the urge to vomit. Her skin was falling off in big, flakey pieces. She wrapped a towel around herself, which almost immediately stuck to her and made her way to the door, pulling it open, intending to get herself to the hospital as soon as possible. She would sue this place for all it was worth. She stopped short, she hadn't walked into the main shop, but some kind of factory. She whimpered as more of her skin came away in strips. A throaty chuckle sounded from behind the pipes she was standing infront of. She back away slowly, calling out. Footsteps followed the chuckle, a man stepped into her view. She gasped at his appearence. The shadow cast from his fedora made some of the ridges in his burned complexion look even deeper. What frightened her most was what he wore on his hand. He brought his glove up, dragging the blades along the pipe, making a screeching sound. "You were always told tanning booths were bad for your skin." He cackled. He stalked forward. She tried to move, but the skin on her feet had somehow managed to become stuck to floor. She pulled, screaming in agnoy as the skin pulled away from her dermis. Freddy smirked as she fell to the floor, more and more of her muscle and tissue showing as her skin flaked away. He drove his blades into her chest and dragged them down, the blood began to pool around Ellie's corpse rapidly. He pulled his blades free, welcoming the soul of the deceased teenager with a contented sigh.

* * *

><p>Sean purposefully lead Jason down the baby items aisle on their search for the items on his mothers list. Jason scowled. "Why we in this part for? You're maw ain't lookin' for infant shit."<p>

"Yeah, I know, I just thought you'd better get used to coming down this aisle."

"There is a place in hell for people like you." Sean snorted. "What else do we need?"

He glanced down at the list. "Ahh, fuck. Tampons." Jason's face turned serious.

"REALLY?" Sean nodded.

"Good luck, mate." Jason turned walking in the other direction, leaving Sean with the embarrasment. He hid the box, before catching up with Jason.

"You're immature, you know that?"

"Hey, I don't trust any creature than can bleed for a week and not die." Jason shot back. Sean shook his head and rolled his eyes before making his way to the checkouts.

"So, you're really not even a little excited about becoming a dad?" Sean asked as the cashier rung up the items.

Jason shook his head. "Man, it ain't sunk in, I'm not even sure how she's pregnant."  
>"Well, Jason, when a man and a woman feel attraction they-"<p>

"Don't be smart. I know that shit, I mean, we only slept together...You know what, nevermind. I've just cleared things up for myself."

Sean raised an eyebrow as he handed over the money and grabbed the bags. "Slept together?"

"...Well, when we were together, only once." Jason said, not looking at Sean.

"...What do you mean 'when you were together'? How long were you together actually?"  
>"Pass."<p>

"Were you even together?" Sean questioned.

"Yeah! For..what? Two and a half weeks."

"You what?" Sean stopped. "You slept together that quick?"

"In my defense, we'd had two one night stands before hand." He caught the look on Sean's face. "...That's not a good defense."

"You're not great with relationships, are you?" Jason shook his head. Something stirred in Sean's stomach at that. What chance did he have with Jason at that admission? They were looking slimmer and slimmer.

"YOU!"

The two young men exchanged glances before turning to see who had called.

A dark haired person was approaching them. Sean could've sworn he'd seen this person before, but couldn't place their face. Jason's face fell with realisation.  
>"You, you bastard. You put my dad in prison!" The dark haired man infront of them looked livid. Sean then remembered who it was. Chris. The son of Jason's guardian. He wasn't directing his anger at Jason though.<p>

"Excuse me?" Sean asked, bewildered.

"You called the police on my dad, put him in prison." His face was turning a beetroot red, the veins on his temple seemed to burst out of his skin. "When he bottled the cunt that lived with us. Remember?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Who you callin' a cunt?"

Chris turned, he hadn't recognised Jason. "You're back are you?" He gave a look of digust.

"_You're_ still here, are you?" Jason shot back.

"You two are the reason my father is in prison."

"Wise fuckin' up. Your dad's getting everything he deserves." Jason turned to walk away, Sean shot a glance at Chris before following suit.

Chris let out a bellow of rage, reaching into his pocket and bringing out a blade. He ran after the two, who had turned at the yelling. Chris charged at Jason, who didn't have time to move. Jason seen the flash of silver as the blade was raised, but didn't get the sear of pain, instead a squirt of blood landed over him. He looked at his blood stained top in confusion, before realising Sean was now wrestling with Chris, who was trying to drive in blade into Sean. Coming to his senses, Jason dragged the dark haired man off of Sean, grabbing his weapon and throwing it out of reach. He kneed him in the stomach, hard, which sent him sprawling to the floor. Jason kicked him in the ribs, before crouching down at his side.

"You know something, you and your dad always were a pair of bastards. And honestly, I hope you fall asleep, and face him. Maybe you'd understand what we're going through. And, truth be told, I hope Freddy fuckin' guts you." He spat in the mans face, before getting back up, and turned his attention to Sean, who's face was screwed up slightly in pain. Jason once more crouched down. "Are you alright, man?"

Sean nodded, not looking up. "Yeah, he just caught my arm. I'm fine."

Jason glanced down at the blood that was spurting from a wound in Sean's arm. "Lemme see."

"No." Sean pulled his arm out of reach.

"Sean, don't be a bloody baby, let me see."

He shook his head. "No. Just leave it."

Jason sighed, before moving Sean's hand off of the injury. "Fuckin' hell! He didn't half catch you." He unzipped his hoodie and pulled it off, wrapping it around Sean's arm, who gave a yelp of pain and protest. Jason stood up properly, before grabbing Sean's uninjured arm and hauling him up off of the ground. "You're gonna need stitches."

Sean shook his head. "It's not that deep! I'll be fine, no need for hospital."

"I'm not arguing with you, Sean. Move your arse!" Jason nudged him forward.

Sean groaned.

"Well you shouldn't have been daft enough to jump infront of a blade."

"He was going to slash you though!" Sean protested.

"So? _You_ shouldn't have jumped in."

Sean stopped, giving Jason a hard look. "I wasn't going to let him hurt you, Jason. All I knew was you were in danger and I had to help. Besides, how many times have you took ...His..blades for me? Call it payback."

"Sean, I don't want payback you idiot, I wanted you safe. Not hurt. That's why I did that."

Sean nodded. "Then you should understand why I done it."

Jason sighed, signaling a taxi to take them to hospital.

* * *

><p>Sean sat on the edge of the bed, rigid, his breathing a little heavier than usual, as the nurse prepared the local anaesthetic and needle. He cast a look back at Jason, who was leaning against the wall near the door, before looking at the ground, trying to control his breathing.<p>

The door opened, a young doctor popped his head into the room. "Sarah, could you give us a hand out here, please?" The nurse nodded and excused herself, telling Sean she wouldn't be long, and exited the room.

Sean nodded and gripped the edge of the bed with his good hand.

"What's the matter with you?" Jason asked, taking in Sean's stance.

Sean gulped a little. "I hate needles."

"What? As in, scared?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sean shook his head. "Nah, terrified."

"Oh...Eh, you'll be fine. Honest, it's nothing."

"That's easy for you to say." Sean muttered.

"I don't get it, you stitched me up fine." Jason sat beside him.

"Yeah, 'cause the needle was going into you, not me."

"Ah. I swear, Sean. You'll be fine. It's over in seconds. Just don't look."

Sean nodded, tensing as the nurse came back into the room, apologising for the delay.

She prepared the needle and swabbed Sean's skin. "Okay, you'll feel a little scratch here."

Sean closed his eyes, instinctively grabbing onto Jason's hand, squeezing a little as the nurse pushing the needle into his skin. There was a stinging sensation as the anaesthetic entered his body, then nothing. He opened his eyes as the needle was withdrawn from his arm.

"That'll take around five minutes to take effect fully." The nurse smiled. "I'll get the paperwork done in that time."

Sean released his grip on Jason's hand, expecting him to say something. He said nothing. A few minutes passed, the only sound was the keys as the nurse tapped away at the computer. She checked her watch, and got up, bringing over a small trolley which held different instruments.

She picked up another needle. Sean tried to control the trembling that was now taking hold of him by grabbed Jason's hand again, it was fruitless. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack.

Jason slipped his hand from Seans and placed both of his hands onto his face, turning his head towards him. "Oi, Sean, look at me, calm down, you're fine. It'll be over soon as, you'll be alright, I promise, okay? You're fine." Sean nodded a little, visibly paling, turning his head back to the nurse when she announced she was going to start. Jason once again turned his again toward him again. "Nah, look at me, don't look over there, alright?" Sean made a small whimpering sound, which Jason took as an agreement. He spent the next five minutes or so trying to keep Sean calm as the nurse sewed up his arm.

"Done." She declared, wiping at Sean's arm with a wipe, and placing a guaze pad over it. "Keep them covered over the weekend, keep them dry and don't do anything too strenuous. Okay? You're lucky to have such a supportive boyfriend."

Sean looked up. "Uh, he's..He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed.." She trailed off.

"It's fine." He got off of the bed and said goodbye before exiting the room. "Thanks, Jase. You know, for ..Helping out in there."

Jason shook his head. "It's no problem. Do you wanna go see your maw, give her this stuff?" He gestured towards the bags in his hand. Sean thought for a moment before nodding. The two made their way upstairs to the side room Sammy had been put in. Mrs. DiSanco looked up as they entered, a little surprised. "What are you two doing here?"

"Came to bring you the stuff you asked for." Sean said, taking the bags off of Jason and handing them to his mother.  
>"What happened to your arm?" She asked, spotting the bandage on her eldest son.<p>

"...We got attacked." She jumped up, fussing over him. Asking a million questions a second. "Mam, I'm fine. It's just a couple of stitches." He gestured towards his arm. "Nothing serious." She pulled him into a hug, before holding him at an arms length.  
>"..But..How did you manage to get stitches on your own? You hate needles." She asked<p>

"Jason was there, I wasn't on my own."

She raised an eyebrow. "As long as you're okay. The both of you."

Sean nodded, looking at his brother. "Anything?" He asked. Mrs. DiSanco shook her head, grimacing. Sean sighed. "I'm going to get going, I'll see you later." He gave his mother a dutiful peck on the check, before leaving.

* * *

><p>The derelict hallway seemed to stretch on forever, the metal pipes that aligned the concrete walls discharged a gush of steam, that condensed the sweat on his forehead. He wiped away the perspiration, for more to spring up almost immediately. He growled and gave up trying to clean away the sweat. The eerie red lighting flickered, plunging him into darkness for a few mili-seconds. He squinted his eyes, the poor lighting was getting on his nerves. He ran a hand through his dark hair. Voices floated from futher down the corridor. He followed them, walking swiftly. He wanted to know where the hell he was. He stopped at the sight of five small children. Three girls in pure white dresses and ribbons in their hair, where playing with a skipping rope, while two boys tossed a ball back and forth between each other. Their sweet, eerie voices sent chills down his spine.<p>

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, better stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again_."

Freddy? Where did he know that name from? A clatter sounded through the place. The children stopped their activities and scattered, running in different directions. "Hey! Wait, where are you going?" Chris called after them.

One of the girl's stopped and turned, pointing towards a staircase. "Freddy's home!" She scuttled away into the darkness as Chris turned towards the area, his jaw dropping.

The person stood infront of him was on fire, he could smell their flesh burning, hear it sizzling. The person ran towards him. Chris stepped to the side, watching in horror and awe as the person rushed past, stopping a few feet away. The flames extinguished, leaving a rather tall, lean man. His skin was marred, horribly burned, though his clothes, albeit tatty, seemed untouched by the flamed. A clicking sound brought Chris' attention to the mans right hand, which had a glove, adorning four long, lethal looking razors, encrusted with rust-coloured blood. The burned man grinned, his teeth in poor condition. Chris' breath caught in his throat, as the new-comer stalked forward and grabbed his throat squeezing tightly, raising him off of his feet. Chris let out a strangled scream.

"I love screamers. You're a little older than I prefer." Freddy commented. "But I'm not one to pass up opportunities." He embedded his blades into the mans sternum, shredded up the cartilage, ligaments and organs. He free'd his blades from the boys carcass, letting him drop to the floor. Blood flowed out of the wounds and the boys mouth, he stared at the walls with unseeing, glassy eyes. Freddy welcomed yet another soul into his chest, letting out a guttural groan, feeling a rush of power. "Better than herion." He muttered to himself as the body disintegrated from the dream world.

* * *

><p>"Sean?" Jason shifted into a better sitting position.<p>

"Yeah?"

"If we're not an item, but act...more than friendly, shall we say, so we're not friends, well what are we?"

Sean raised his eyebrows in surpised. He'd been wondering the same, but he hadn't expected Jason of all people to ask the question. The answer 'friends with benefits' popped into his head for a moment, but he dismissed it, answering with a shrug.

"Huh. So, say, hypothetical like, if I were to ask you out, what'd you reckon? Hypothetical mind."

Sean stared in disbelief, giving himself a quick pinch, just to check he was definitely awake. "I..I don't know..Yeah?"

Jason gave a nod, turning his attention elsewhere. "Sound."

Sean gave a small shake of his head, a little confused. He hadn't expected that conversation to ever take place and was taken a little off guard.

"So would you wanna?"

"Sorry?" Sean asked.

"I said, would you wanna? Go out?"

"...Hypothetically?"

It was Jason's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Eh. No. Reality."

"...What!" Sean was dumbfounded. This couldn't be happening, could it?

"It's a simple question, if you don't wanna, just say-"

"No, I do." He cut in." I just..I mean...Really?"

"..No, I was just joking. Of course really."

Sean sat for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah..Yeah that'd..be cool." He mentally hit himself. He felt eighteen all over again.

"Sweet."

Silence filled the room. Finally, having enough of it, Sean reached out and turned Jason's head towards him and leaned into a kiss, placing his hand at the back of the other boys head as the kiss deepened. They broke apart after a few minutes, as the ring tone of Jason's phone interrupted them. He looked at the caller I.D before sighing and answering it, getting up and going into the kitchen. Sean cursed the person silently. Jason came back into the livingroom after a few moments.

"Sorry. Had to take that."

"It's fine." Sean said, a little too sharply.

"Ooh, someone's moody." Jason crouched in front of him. "What's the matter with your mush?"

"...My what?"

"Mush. Your face."

Sean chuckled. "You have weird sayings. Bloody Scottish twat."

"I resent that! You're a leprechaun." Sean raised an eyebrow. "...Well, you're not, but still!"

Sean nudged Jason, making him lose his balance and fall onto his ass, which 'cause an outburst of laughing while Jason glared at him.

"Aw, you're hilarious." He pulled Sean off of the couch in revenge.

"You starting?" Sean asked, sitting up to look at Jason properly.

Jason nodded. "Aye."

The two boys wrestled around with each other playfully, Sean eventually pinned Jason, straddling his hips.

"Deja vu!" Sean sat back, freeing the boys wrists.

"Deja vu? Fuck off."

"It is! This is the third time I've pinned you in the time we've known each other. The second time since you come back to Springwood." Sean declared triumphantly.

"Third? When was the first?" Jason asked.

"Uh, when we first kissed. Just before you smacked me in the jaw."

"...Aha. My bad." Jason gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, _your_ bad!"

"In my defense!...I have no defense." Jason shurgged as best he could.

Sean looked at him, before laughing. "You're crazy!"

"Yeah, but, that's one of my best qualities. Well that and s-...arcasm."

Sean's eyes widened a little. Was he going to say what he thought he was?

"Yeah, you're a sarcastic fuck."

"Why, yes. Yes I am, not get off of me." Jason tried to sit up, which resulted in Sean pinning his wrists to the floor again.

"Nah." Sean gave a small smirk.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't start this again."

"Start what?" He feigned innocence.

"You know exactly what I mean." Jason replied. Sean looked down at the boy pinned under him, before leaning down and kissing him once more, trailing one hand down his thigh and the other up his abs.

"SEAN DISANCO!" His mother screeched from the doorway. The two broke apart, Sean falling off of Jason.

"Aw shit."


	15. Eh, Jason Can What?

Conor turned off the treadmill and stepped off of the machine, wiping at his brow. He'd had a good work out today, and the gym, for once, was empty. He had the whole place to himself, which was how he preferred it to be. He was rather self-concious, not that he would admit it to anyone. Grabbing a fluffy, white towel and water bottle he had left at the side of the apparatus previously, and dabbed at the perspiration on his face and neck and took a long gulp of water. He turned, and jumped back at the monstrosity standing before him. Freddy flicked a blade and two thickly linked chains sprang from nowhere, one set wrapping themselves around Conors ankles, the other tying his hands firmly behind his back, rendering him immobile. The gym warped into the old boiler room.

"Don't worry Conor, here at Corpus rigor mortis gym we're always looking for new members." Freddy chuckled darkly. He advanced and grabbed the boy by the back of his head. He trailed a blade down Conor's cheek bone, leaving a thin trail of scarlet behind him. He threw Conor onto the dirt-covered floor, placing a boot in the square of the boys back. Another flick of his blade made another chain appear. Freddy wrapped the two ends around his fists, keeping a tight grip on them and then wrapped the middle of the chain around Conor's face, squashing his features. Freddy began pulling the chains one way, then the other, as though he was flossing. Conor grunted in pain as the chains dug into his skin, giving him friction burns. Freddy began to move faster, with more strenght, wrapping the chains around his hands even more, pulling them taut. The chains began to grind into the boys face, tearing away the flesh and bone. Conor screamed in agony, which cause Freddy to laugh once more. He continued until the boy fell silent, and dropped the chains, bending down to inspect his handi-work. The boys former face was now a pulp of flesh, skin and bone. His nose almost completely gone.

"That's one killer work out." Freddy gloated, claiming yet another soul. 

* * *

><p>After a lengthy lecture and two dozen protests of 'Nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen.' and a hundred cups of coffee, Sean's mother had finally calmed herself down a little.<p>

"I thought you weren't against homosexuality, anyway?" Sean asked.

"I'm not. I just don't want any activities to take place on my livingroom floor!" Mrs. DiSanco glared at her son.

"Nothing was going to happen!"

"That's not what I saw, Sean."

"Pfft. As if something would've happen anyway." Jason spoke up.

Both mother and son turned to face him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sean raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly what I said. Nothing would have happened."

"Exactly." Sean gave his mother an 'I told you so' look. "But why not?" He turned back to Jason.

"Because-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear this." Mrs. DiSanco cut him off, holding up her hand. Jason shurgged.

"No, I want to know why nothing would've happened." Sean said. "I demand it!"

"Oooh, you demand it, do you? You wanna watch that one." Jason said to Sean's mother. Sean flushed, glaring at Jason as his mother burst out laughing.

"I'm not the one who knocked someone up though, am I?" Sean snapped.

"Easy Sean, I was only jokin'." Jason shot back.

"Yeah well." The two boys glared at each other. Mrs. DiSanco cleared her throat.

"Sean, I have a favour to ask you, the reason I come home so soon actually, um, well, you see, Maria from the next street over, you know? She asked me to come out for a while with her tonight. See, we've both had it tough and we thought a night to relax is long over due."

Sean raised an eyebrow at his mother."...Okay, so, where do I come into this equation?"

"Well, you see, Maria's babysitter cancelled and she can't find another one, and she can't go out if no one can look after little Terri, so -"

"You didn't." Sean face fell

"-I volunteered you to babysit. Oh, c'mon Sean, don't make that face." She said, spotting his expression. "How hard can it be to look after a seven year old? Besides, I really need a night out. Please?"

"Well, I don't exactly have a choice if you've already volunteered me, do I?" He grumbled.

"Thank you! And besides, Jason can help you." She beamed.

"Eh, Jason can what?" Jason stepped forward.

"Well, I figure you could use the pratice if you're going to be a dad anyway."

His jaw dropped. Sean bit back a laugh.

Mrs. DiSanco rose from her seated position and made her way upstairs to make a start on getting ready.

"...Well tonight will be fun." Jason said sarcastically.


	16. A Night Of Fun, Babysitting

**A/N: Kay, so adult material, shall we say, in this chapter. You have been warned! So..Don't like, blame me if you have to now go ask your mother and father questions that you thought were before answered. Also, this is my first try at this writing type of thing (I'm not talking full blown stuff. Just...Heavy hinting? Lol.) so, yeah. On with the show! ...That sounds wrong. Okay I'm shutting up.**

* * *

><p>"- <em>It's the circle of life and it moves us all<em> -"

Maria had dropped her daughter, Terri, off only around fifteen minutes or so ago, and now her and Sean's mother had left the two young men looking after the seven year old.

"Why are we watching the Lion King?" Terri asked, looking from Sean to Jason.

"Because you asked to." Sean replied.

"I changed my mind. It's boring." The small girl shook her dirty-blonde hair out her face. "I want to do something fun."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Go to the same party my mommy's going to."

"Well you can't. That's why you're here." Sean turned the dvd off, turning in time to see her bottom lip wobbling. "N-no, no-" She cut him off with a wail.

"Oi. 'Nuff of that." Jason looked up from his phone at the child. "Crocodile tears won't work round here."

Sean opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, Terri's wailing had stopped as soon as it had started. She sat pouting, her arms folded over her chest in a sulk.

Sean knelt infront of her. "Right, so, what else do you want to do? It can be anything you want, well, with-in reason."

"Soft cunt." Jason muttered.

"Language!" Sean hissed.

Jason looked up in mock surprise. "It's English, didn't you know that?"

Terri giggled as Sean gave Jason a death glare. "I already have one kid to look after, please, don't make it two." He turned back to the girl. "So, what is it you want to do?"

She looked down in thought. "Um...Can I give you a make-over? I brought my make-up!"

Jason spluttered, biting back a laugh. Sean looked uncertain. "But, I'm a boy-"

"_Pleeeeeeeease_?" She fluttered her blue eyes. Sean gritted his teeth and sighed. "Okay."

Her face lit up as she dove for the small pink rucksack she had brought with her, producing a plastic, heart-shaped make-up box, opening it to reveal bright coloured make-up. She picked up a brush and commanded Sean to get down to a level where she could reach.

"Done!" She declared after several minutes. Jason turned to look and collapsed with laughter, falling out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Don't laugh! He looks pretty!" Terri visably bristled, folding her arms once more.

Sean gritted his teeth, catching sight of himself in a mirror. He looked like a clown, who had been caught in an explosion in a make-up factory.

"Aw, yeah,_ very_ pretty. Here, Sean, would you like to go out with me? You can put bows in your hair and wear a little pink dress to match your make-up." Jason's words dissolved into laughter once more. A grin broke out on the young girls face as she pictured Sean as Jason had described.

Sean growled before heading upstairs to wash the make-up off of his face.

"Terri, why don't you give Jason a make-over?" Sean suggested as he came back into the room. "I'm sure you could make him look pretty as well."

She looked shyly at the other boy, shaking her head. "Noo. I used all my best stuff on you anyway."

He glared as Jason gave him a triumphant smirk. "Too bad. Well, what else do you want to do?"

She sighed dejectedly. "I still really want to go to a party."

"Well, why don't we have one? We can have our own little party, here."

"We can?" Terri asked, another grin split onto her face.

"We can?" Jason asked an eyebrow raised.

"Sure. " Sean nodded. "We'll get music and all that stuff. It'll be fun."

"And drink wine? My mommy drinks wine at parties. Can we have wine?" She clapped her small hands together.

"Um...We'll get kids wine."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Jason said, looking up at Sean.

"Aw c'mon. She's seven. How much trouble can it be?" 

* * *

><p>"I'm drunk!" Terri squealed rather loudly, standing on the table.<p>

"_Have a party, how much trouble can it be_? Twat." Jason mocked.

"Shut up!" Sean growled. "Terri, get down off of the table...NO! DON'T CLIMB UP THE CURTAINS EITHER." He ran foward as the girl tried to clamber up the curtain, almost like a kitten.

"..Eh, Sean. What was her 'wine' really?" Jason asked, picking up a half-empty glass of red coloured liquid.

"Red Cola, why?" Sean replied, placing the girl back on the floor, before moving once more to stop her jumping back onto the table.

"Because she's hyper now, you twat! What was wrong with..Apple juice or something?"

"I didn't think." Sean snapped, turning. "Do you think you could help, instead of criticizing everything?"

"Well, I could, but it's rather entertaining watching you run off your feet, you know?"

"JASON!"

"Alright, alright. Keep your head on." He got up and turned off the music.

"Hey, Terri, why don't we play a game?" Sean asked.

"What game?" She asked, her intrested sparked. "Vets? Doctors? Mommies and Daddies? I wanna play mommies and daddies! I can be the mommy and Sean you're the daddy and Jason you can be the kid, okay?"

The two boys exchanged glances. "Fine!" Sean said.

"No way." Jason protested. "Not a hope in hell."

"Nu-uh, you have to do what Sean says 'cause he's the daddy!" Terri nodded, looking at Jason as though he was mad. Her seven year old logic seemed the right way to go in her opinion.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jason muttered.

Terri sighed pain-stakingly. "Jason, do you_ want_ a smacked bottom? 'Cause you're being naughty! And kids shouldn't be naughty, 'cause they get a smacked bottom and grounded. Right Sean?"

Sean held back his laughter. "Exactly!"

"Fine." Jason caved, clearly still not happy.

"Good! Okay, so..." She once more raided through her bag, bringing out some plastic food, placing it onto a plate and handing it to Jason. "There you go, honey. Dinner!"

Jason heaved a sigh. "Can I be excused to go to the bathroom?"

Terri shrugged. "Ask your dad."

"Aw serious- Sean, ca-"

"Um, no. Jason you have to say daddy. Duh!" Terri rolled her eyes.

"You what?"

"Well, he's your daddy! You can't call him Sean! You have to call him daddy."

Sean covered his mouth to hide the grin that had broke onto his face. This was priceless.

"I'm not calling him that." Jason replied.

"You_ have_ to!" Terri slapped a small hand on the table. "You have too, because you'll ruin the game and I won't be your friend and I'll scream and-"

"Alright! Jesus. " Jason gritted his teeth, glaring straight ahead. "Isit sound if I go to the bathroom ...Daddy." He turned to Terri "Happy?" She nodded, beaming. Sean snorted, biting the inside of his lip. He wasn't sure if he could hold his laughter in any longer. He nodded as Jason got up and walked past with a growl of "Fuck this shit."

"Kids!" Terri sighed. Sean let out a howl of laughter unable to contain it anymore.

They continued the charade of the game for another twenty minutes or so. Sean looked at the clock. "Right, I think it's time little girls should be asleep now." Terri groaned, pouting, but pulled out her pyjamas and stomped into the bathroom to change. Sean made his way to the kitchen, opening the backdoor, finding Jason outside, sucking on a cigarette.

"Alright, _son_?" Sean asked, joining him, waving the smoke out of his face.

"Fuck off, twat." Jason growled, flicking the ash to the ground.

Sean smirked. "Aw, come on. You have to admit, it was funny!"

Jason shook his head, taking another draw of the cigarette.

"I can't sleep without a bedtime story." A voice from the doorway drew the two's attention.

Terri stood in her pink Hannah Montana pyjamas, a tawny-furred teddy bear clutched in her hand. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of the smoke.

Jason flicked the butt to the ground, grinding it out with the heel of his trainer. "Once apon a time there was a little girl who wouldn't sleep. So she got turned into a frog. The end."

Sean scowled at him as Terri giggled nervously. "I need a real story."

Sean sighed. "I'll tell you a story in a minute, just...Go get ready."

She nodded enthusiastically and disappeared back inside.

"She got turned into a_ frog_?" Sean asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I was going to say she died, but I thought that was a little harsh." Jason explained with a shrug.

Sean rolled his eyes. "You're mad!" He tilted Jason's face up towards his and leaned down to kiss him, pulling away with a disgusted face. "You taste of smoke."

Jason shurgged. "Your own fault. Shouldn't have kissed me after I just had a smoke."

"No, your fault for smoking."

"Hey, at least it's only after I smoke, Krueger must be like that all the time. No wonder the bloke kills, he can't keep anyone for that fact."

Sean gave Jason a look. "What the hell are you on about?"

"..I actually don't know. But you'd better get in there and tell her a story." Jason gestured towards the house. Sean nodded and made his way back inside.

Terri stood uncertainly in the livingroom, looking round when Sean entered. "I don't know where I'm supposed to sleep."

Sean thought for a moment before leading her into Sammy's room, pulling back the blankets on the bed for her. She hopped into the bed, cuddeling the teddy close to her, looking at him expectantly. He wracked his brains, before beginning to tell her the story of sleeping beauty. Half-way through, when she'd fallen asleep, he got up and made his way through to the livingroom.

"She's out like a light." He informed Jason.

"About time...Eh, you don't reckon she'll have any dreams, do you?"

Sean tilted his head in thought. "She didn't have any problems with going to sleep. I think she'll be fine."

Jason gave a small nod.

"I'm going to get them dishes done." Sean stalked through to the kitchen, picking up empty glasses on the way. Jason leaned his head back on the back of the couch, covering his face with his hands. He was fucked when his kid was born.

* * *

><p>He sat up, opening his eyes when he'd realised he'd closed them. He frowned in confusion, looking around his new surroundings. This was not Sean's livingroom. The walls were a magnolia, apart from one, which was a lilac. A bedroom. A familiar bedroom.<p>

"Oh, you're awake!" A voice made him snap his head round. An average height woman stood, her blonde hair tied up in a loose bun, wearing an old Rangers football shirt, his old shirt, and underwear. She was heavily stomach protruded over the waistband. She looked like she was about to drop.

"..Cheryl?"

"You've slept half the day away, again, Jae. You're going to have to get into a better routine. You can't do this when the little one is born. It'll only be another couple of weeks." She knelt on the bed, a hand over her stomach.

"I..Uh, what are y-..What am I doing here?" Jason swallowed hard. A couple of weeks?

"You live here?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I..What?"

She nodded, her hair coming loose of it's tie. "Uh, yeah? We got back together when I told you I was pregnant, you moved in with me, 'cause your flat was too small, remember?"

"No? I didn't...I was in America? ...With..Wait ...I'm confused. "

"You've been having those dreams again, haven't you?" She moved closer to him, running her fingers through his hair "You should see someone about them, babe."

Dreams? What dreams was he having? Last he knew, he was staying awake because of Freddy Krueger, what the hell was going on.

She pushed him back onto the bed, climbing ontop of him, grabbing the front of the white top he was wearing and pulled him into a kiss. It took him a few moments to get over the shock and break the kiss. "Uh, what are you doing?"

She kissed down his neck, he raised his shoulder, trying to get her to stop. "Oh come on, Jason. You're not still freaked out 'cause the baby is still in me, are you? Sex is supposed to _help_ with the birth."

"..You fuckin' what!"

She sighed, climbing off of him. "Fine. I'll go for a shower, but you owe me when this kid drops." She left the room with a slight waddle.

He sat up, a frown of confusion on his face, his mouth slightly open. What the hell was going on? He got up to explore the room, this was mad.

A small squeal came from behind the door, which opened. Cheryl poked her head through the frame. "Umm..Jason? I think my water just broke." His face fell. "I'd get your trainers on if I was you." Her face screwed up as the first of her stronger contractions gripped her. "I don't think this one wants to wait."

"Uh, right." He grabbed his trainers from the side of the bed and pulled them on.

"The bag?" She asked, pointed to a small hold-all which was poking out from the bottom of the bed. He grabbed it and followed her out the door, ushering her into a car (...This wasn't his car, was it?) and driving her to the hospital.

He stood at the side of her bed as she panted, biting the skin around the nail of his thumb.

"Jason, I love you." He looked up sharply, tearing the skin, causing blood to pool. "But we are _never_ having anymore children, ever!"

"Agreed!"

She nodded, moaning in pain as another wave of contractions took hold. "Oh. Ooh. Somethings wrong!" She held her stomach, her face screwed up. "Get. A . Doctor!" He turned and made for the door. A shrill scream from the girl behind him made him stop and turn.

"Gah!"

He jumped back as Freddy stood before him,sneering. "It's a boy!" Jason could see the mangled body of what was once Cheryl, a gaping hole now in the middle of her. The blood dripped to the floor, creating a growing pool with a small plink sound.

Jason backed towards the door. "Wow. You must take the looks from your mother then." Freddy made to stab at Jason, who ducked just in time. Freddy's blades penetrated the thick wooden door. "Must take your brains from her too. Man, you have no chance." He grabbed a scalpel from the doctors tray, slamming it into Freddy's eye. A sear of pain shot through Freddy's head, making him pull his blades free. With a slight growl, he pulled the blade from his eye, blinking the blood from his vision, the wound quickly closing.

"Aw c'mon!" It was Jason's turn to growl.

"Nice try, you little shit. Let me take a stab at it." Freddy lunged once more as Jason jumped to the side. His outer blade caught the boy, grazing his side. Jason grabbed his side, ducking round to the opposite side of the hospital bed from Krueger. Cheryls glazed over eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Jason tried his best to ignore this as he put all his weight against the bed and pushed it forward, pinning Freddy between the bed and wall. Freddy scowled, pushing the bed out of his way with ease. "I'll split you in two."

"Now, now, Mr. Krueger,enough of the innuendos." Jason mentally scolded himself, now was not the time for joking.

Freddy grabbed onto the boys arm, bringing a blade down it. Jason let out a small yelp of pain and surprise, pulling himself free and ran for the door, flinging it open, finding himself in the boiler room.

"FUCK OFF." He sprinted down the twisting corridors, not caring where he was going, as long as it was away from the lunatic with the blades. He skidded to a halt as Freddy leapt out from behind a corner. Freddy slashed, aiming for his face just as Jason turned, catching his back. Jason fell forward, onto his knees, a hot, stinging pain shooting over his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Freddy raising his blades once again. His eyes widened, he leaned forward, trying to ignore the pains of protest from his back and grabbed onto the pipe infront of him, grunting as it scorched his skin.

He sat up, covered in sweat, his clothes sticking to him. "Shit."

Sean came through from the kitchen. "What happened?"

"I fell asleep." Jason tried to stand, his back screamed in protest. He inhaed through his teeth, gritting them. "Bastard."

Sean pushed him back onto the couch, telling him face away from him. He lifted Jason's blood saturated top. "Wait there." He left, returning with the first aid kit, a cloth and a bottle of antiseptic. He poured a small amount on the cloth and dabbed the wounds. Jason flinched as the chemical came into contact with the wound.

"Could have warned me!" He snapped.

"Sorry." Sean muttered, cleaning away the rest of the blood, which betrayed how bad the cuts actually were. He cleaned up the graze on the boys side as well, and set about patching them up. He stopped, noticing something red and blue on Jason's shoulder blade. He cleaned the blood away more. "Hey, I didn't know you had a tattoo."

"What? Oh. Yeah. The Rampant Lion with the Saltire as the backround, a combination of Scotlands two flags."

Sean finished off covering the wounds. "You're done. I'll send you the bill."

"Haha." Jason rolled his eyes, pulling his top back down, before deciding against it. The shirt was still wet and uncomfortable. He got up cautiously, pulling his top off. "At least you didn't have to stitch them up this time."

Sean nodded. "Yeah, you got lucky. What, uh, what happened in the dream this time?"

Jason hesitated, twisting the shirt around, unsure on whether to tell Sean or not. Sean raised an expectant eyebrow. Jason sat back down with a sigh and told him about the dream.

"- Then I grabbed the pipe, and woke up."

"So, you lived with her? Huh. So, is that..Is that what you actually want to happen? I mean, minus the Freddy part of everything."

"Ae?"

"I mean, 'cause, don't let me hold you back. We can break shit off and all and you can go get back with..her." He spat out the last word, looking down at the floor. " Don't let me stop you."

Jason laughed disbelievingly. "Are you mad? There's a reason it didn't last with Cheryl. Why would you even - "He stopped as realisation hit him. "Sean, are you jealous?"

Sean's head snapped up. "No! I was just saying -"

"You are jealous!" Jason snickered, watching the other boys stance.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just saying if that's what you wanted then -" He stopped. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
>"Because you're blatantly jealous and denying it."<p>

"No, I'm not!" Jason raised an eyebrow. Sean sighed. "..Maybe...But just slightly!"

"Eh, here's a stupid question, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you jealous for?"

Sean looked at Jason. "Your grammar is terrible."

"So is your dodging questions."

Sean sighed, looking down at the floor, fiddling with the bottom of his top. "Because. She's carrying your kid. She's going to have a bond with you, that I'm never going to have. You two are always going to be connected because of that kid and...Well, I guess I'm kind of afraid that you'll go back to her. So, you know, I'd rather it was now rather than later."

"Sean, again, there's a reason why it didn't work out with Cheryl. Infact, there's a whole mass of reasons. I'm not going back to her, I'd rather chew on broken glass, plus, I'm with you now, kid or no kid. If, for some reason, things don't work out between us, it won't be 'cause I've gone back to someone, I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a cheat. Do you really think I'd have asked you out, if there was even the slightest of possibilites that I'd ever consider getting back with her?"

Sean shurgged. "I don't know."

"What?" Jason got off of the couch, crouching down infront of Sean, ignoring the stinging sensation in his back. "Oi, what do you mean 'you don't know'? Sean, despite how I potray things, I really do care a lot about you and have done for a while, fuck, do you reckon I turn around and say 'I love you' to people at random? And now, that somethings actually happening between us, I'm not going to put that in jeopardy."

Sean looked up at the boy before him, a little more than surprised that he hadn't even attempted to make any jokes. "I know, I'm just..I don't exactly want to lose what we have, even though it's not much. I mean.." He shrugged. "I don't know. I've liked you for a long time, Jase. Even when you weren't here. I tried to get over you, I didn't think you were coming back, so I tried with other people, and it didn't go anywhere. I didn't want them, I wanted you. And now I have you, I'm scared to lose you." He looked down again, rather embarrased. That wasn't something he was planning on telling Jason so soon, if at all.

Jason's expression softened a little. He hadn't had a clue how Sean had actually felt. Obviously, he'd known there was an attraction, but he hadn't known how deep it went. He leaned upwards a bit, tilting Sean's head up to look at him. "You should have told me, you idiot. I'd have stayed."

"Really?" Sean asked. Jason nodded. "But, you said that you were going back to Scotland to live out the rest of your days. You said Krueger wouldn't have let it slide."

"I know what I said, Sean. But if I'd known back then, I wouldn't have pissed off, I'd have stayed here, regardless of Freddy."

"Oh. Well, it's a bit late now, huh?" He gave a sheepish shrug. "Besides, you're here now."

Jason nodded a little. The two leaned in a little, but were interrupted by a small crying sound. Exchanging glances, the two boys stood, Jason pulling on his discarded hoodie to hide his cuts, and flicked the light on, illuminating Sammy's room, where Terri was now sitting up wide eyed, her face wet from tears.

"What's the matter?" Sean asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

Jason stood in the doorway, looking for cuts or bruises that weren't there before.

"I..I had a bad dream." She hiccuped, trying to contain a fresh flow of tears. Sean looked over his shoulder at Jason, before turning back to Terri.

"What of?"

"Scar!" She shivered. "From the Lion King." She explained, seeing Sean's confused expression. "He was coming to get me and my mommy, and we were running in the Pride Lands and shouting on Simba but he was gone." Another sniffle. "Can I sit with you for five minutes, please?"

Sean hesitated, before nodding. Terri slid out of bed and padded through to the livingroom. Sean shut off the light and made his way back through himself, sitting on the couch. Terri scrambled up beside him, before climbing onto his lap, her teddy bear clasped tightly at her chest.

"Sean's got a new best pal." Jason laughed.

"You're just jealous because you haven't."

"Yes, I'm green with envy, can't you tell?"

Sean rolled his eyes, switching on the T.V for some backround noise, which was on some music channel, with a pretty catchy song.

Sean found himself singing along, unaware it was outloud

_"Life is a highway, I wanna ride it, all night long._

_If you're going my way, I wanna drive it, all night long._"

The song died, Sean looked round to find Terri and Jason both looking at him. "...What?"

"You're good at singing, Sean." Terri said, looking up at him.

His eyes widened. "I wasn't singing!"

"Oh,but you were." Jason said.

The blush crept up his cheeks. "...Eh. Jason's a good singer! Go listen to him."

Terri turned to look at Jason. "You sing then."

"..Can't. No music." Jason replied.

"When it comes back on then." Sean said.

"...Might not know the song." Jason glared. Sean waited for the commercials to finish, a smirk broke onto his face at the song title. "Aha! Example! You'll know it."

"Don't know that one." Jason lied.  
>"You do, I heard you singing it when we were out."<p>

"Sing it, Jason!" Terri pleaded. Jason shot Sean a death glare.

"- _If we're meant to be together, change the way you see the weather, live for now, forget forever, we can still be here Decemeber. If we're meant to be together, change the way you see the weather, live for now, forget forever. On another Midnight run, sniffing for trouble, unlucky for some, on another midnight run, I'll still be breathing come the morning sun, it's hurting my eyes, it's hurting my ears, I know, I know, I know there'll be tears, you're hurting inside, been hurting for years, I know, I know, I know there'll be tears but it's never that clear_ - I ain't singing all of this, sur."

"You would sing that bit." Sean laughed.

"Coming from the lad who sang 'life is a highway, I want to ride it, all night long'?" Jason raised an eyebrow. Sean fell silent.

"What? What's wrong with those songs?" She asked, confusion clouding her small face.

"Nothing." Sean muttered, Jason gave a triumphant smirk. 

* * *

><p>Sean closed the bedroom door behind him lightly so as not to wake the sleeping Terri, who had fallen asleep on him.<p>

"Okay, okay. Here's an idea, how about _you_ be the baby daddy and_ I_ can be the person who just had a fling with her. Sounds like a plan to me!" Jason said, pacing the livingroom floor.

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Are you scared, Jason?"

"Scared?" Jason scoffed. "Me?_ Scared_? Nah."

"Jase, everyone gets scared."

"Yeah, I know, but it's a baby. What harm can it do? Except from put me on edge every waking moment of my life and ..Oh my God, I'm gonna drop it, I'm gonna _drop_ my kid. I just know it. Holy fuck, I'm gonna drop my kid and then the social will get involved and it will be so bad I'll even lose a goldfish. Fuck my life!"

Sean frowned. "..Okay, can you repeat that, but this time, say it at a humanly possible speed so I can understand it?"

Jason shook his head. "Nah. Nah. I'll do a runner."

"You'll what?"

"...I can't do a runner. YOU be the dad. That way I don't have to do a runner, she got a dad for the kid, everyone wins."

Sean stood infront of the boy and grabbed his shoulders. "Jason, you will be fine. Quit worrying."

"Easy for you to say, Sean! You ain't got a fuckin' kid on the way. You're not a drug dealer. A bloody mascot for this generation full of fuck ups. I'm gonna fail that kid, man. I know it. It's gonna grow up and go 'Holy fuck, he's my dad. Fuck that.' and then what? Fuck. No. I can't do this shit."

"Just calm-" Sean was cut off.

"And then. And then, oh and then, it's gonna look at other kids dads, and be all 'Why can't you be like them?' and then I'll try and fail miserably and it'll make it hate me more, after I dropped it about 200 times when it was a lil' baby and ...I'll be a contact center dad. Ahh naaah."

Sean gave his shoulders a shake. "JASON! Do not make me slap you, 'cause I will. Now calm down! You're not gonna fuck it up, the kid isn't gonna hate 're gonna be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I seen you tonight with Terri."

Jason raised an eyebrow."You took care of her, not me."  
>"Yeah, but when she was doing the crying thing? Jason, you're gonna be fine. And you'll have the mother there to help out. Just chill. The kid ain't even here yet."<p>

Jason nodded, exhaling. "Right. Yeah, right. Okay."

Sean let go of his shoulders and sat down.

"...What if it's a girl?"

"Oh for fu-and what if it is?"

"Eh, I am NOT explaining about periods to a girl. No way!" Jason sat on the floor.

"..Jase, don't you think her mam will do that?"

"Nah, nah. See, what if it's one of those girls who get them dead early, so it ain't been explained yet and she's at mine when it first happens. Then what?"

"Ah jesus Christ man, we're talking at least another 10 year from now. Figure something out then! And that's if you have a girl."

"...Kill me now." Jason threw himself back onto the floor, forgetting about the injuries on his back. "Well...That wasn't smart."  
>"No it was not. Are you okay?" Sean asked.<p>

"Well, if you take away the burning sensation crossing my back right now, I'm just great."

Sean shook his head, getting off of the couch to sit beside him. "You're mad, you know that?"

Jason nodded, staring at the ceiling. "Yes, I am aware."

Sean grabbed the remote off of the table, switching off the T.V. "I fuckin' hate that song."

Jason sat up. "What,really?"

Sean nodded. "Despise it."

Jason looked between Sean and the T.V.

"No. Jason, don't." He took a breath. "Jason, really. Don't."

"_Now she want a photo, you already know, though. You only live once, that's the motto nigga, YOLO. We about it every day, every day, every day. Like, we sittin' on the bench, nigga, we don't really pla_y -"

"Shut up, Jason."

"Naah - _Every day, every day, fuck what anybody say. Can't see 'em 'cause the money in the way_. -"

"Jason, seriously, shut up."

"Make me - _Real nigga, what's up? One, time fuck one tim_e - " He was cut off as Sean pressed his lips against his. He pulled away.

"Well, you told me to make you shut up." Sean said with a shrug.

"I know, I wasn't expecting that though."

"I didn't think you were, that was the point."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Trust you."

"I know. Here, Jase, do you reckon if I had've told you three years ago, you would've stayed?"

Jason nodded. "I already told you I would have."

"Yeah, but you could just be saying that."

"But I meant it." Jason lay back again, careful not to hurt his back anymore than he already had.

"Well, say you had stayed, and we had gotten together then, do you reckon we'd still be together now?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "What am I? Pyschic? How am I supposed to know?"

"No, but do you think we would be?" Sean lay beside him, resting his head on an propped up elbow.

Jason shurgged. "I guess, I don't see why not, yano?"

Sean nodded, watching the other boys face intently. "Yeah."

Jason sat up and stretched, wincing a little as the cuts on his back were stretched also. "Time does your maw usually come in at from nights out?"

"Uh, I don't know. Anytime between 12 and 4 am. Why?" Sean asked.

"Just wonderin'. Eh, here's a thought."

"What?" Sean also sat up.

"I'm going to have to go back to Scotland, right?"

"Right?"

"So, how's it gonna work?"

Sean's face fell a little. He hadn't thought of that. "Um...Long distance realtionship?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "And you think that'll work out, do you?"

Sean forced himself to look anywhere but Jason, he didn't like the sound of this conversation. "..No."

"Exactly." Jason sighed.

"So...What? You're going to break up with me, aren't you?" Sean dreaded the answer to that, but he couldn't help himself asking. He needed to know.

Jason looked at Sean, his face resting on his hand. "No. I'm not going to say what I said earlier, just to go 'Oh by the way, you're dumped.' Am I?"

"Then, what?"

"..Come back with me."

"What?" Sean's jaw almost hit the floor. What the hell was going on?

"Come back with me, Sean. To Scotland, it'll be sweet as a nut, man. I mean, I'd stay here, but obviously, I can't."

"Jase, I can't just up and move across the world, what about my mam? and Sammy?"

"Bring 'em."

"I don't know.."

"Think about it then, please?"

Sean nodded, moving to Scotland? It was a huge decision. What if they didn't work out? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, they'd just gotten together, he didn't want to think about a break-up, though the more rational side of him knew he'd have to. Although, at least if they were in Scotland, Krueger couldn't touch any of them ever again. "I'll think about it."  
>Jason looked at the floor, a little embarrased at the outburst. He could have handled that better and nearer the time, they still had Krueger to deal with before anyone went anywhere. What the fuck was he on? This wasn't him at all. Asking someone to move in was bad enough, but asking them to move countries? What the hell was it about Sean that made him act so out of character?<p>

Sean looked at the other boy, who had his eyes set on the ground. He got onto all fours, and moved closer, putting a hand under Jason's chin and tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. "Either way, Jason, we'll figure something out." Jason gave a small nod, looking back at Sean. Sean gulped a little and leaned forward, their lips meeting once again that night. He pushed Jason back lightly, crawling ontop of him, the kiss becoming more desperate. He didn't know if it was the three year wait, or what had been said tonight, all Sean knew was he needed him and he wasn't giving up until he had him.

Sean slid his hand under the hem of Jason's hoodie, rubbing his abs lightly. He prised open the boys lips and explored the inside of his mouth with his tongue, smirking a little when he felt the boy shiver beneath him. He broke the kiss and moved to kiss the tender spot where the neck and shoulder join, still explording Jason's torso with his hand, tracing over the now fading scars, his free hand at his waist.

"Sean..Sean, stop." Jason pushed the older boy off of him, sitting up.

"Look, I'm sorry I know, I got carried away and -"

"Naw, it's not that. I'm just thinking, Terri or your maw could walk in here any second."

Sean looked over to the front door, as if his mother was outside at that moment. "Good point..Eh, upstairs?"

"It'd make a little more sense."

Sean scrambled to his feet and grabbed Jason's hand, hauling him up off of the floor and leading him upstairs to his bedroom. Once the two were inside, he closed the door and pushed the shorter boy against it, kissing him with the same desperation as downstairs, to which Jason replied with equal vigor. He felt a shudder travel down his spine as Jason stroked his hand up his back, before breaking the kiss to pull his shirt over his head. Sean ressumed the kiss, biting the boys lip lightly while pressing up against him. Jason palced his hands on Sean's backside, tilting his head to the side a little as Sean once more kissed the joint where his neck and shoulder met. He slid a hand up Jason's side, bringing the hoodie with it, before pulling it off him, kissing and teasing up his neck until he came to the earlobe, which he proceeded to nibble on. Jason pulled the zip down on Sean's jeans, pulling them down a little, sliding his hand down as well, stroking him through the material of his boxers.

Sean, who was now back at the joint, let out a small groan. "You're a bloody tease."

"Yeah, but you love it."

Sean moved to kiss along Jason's jawline, before meeting his lips again, pressing him against the door more, he trailed his hands down to Jason's legs and lifted him, wrapping his legs around his waist, Jason was surprisingly a lot lighter than he'd have guessed. Jason got off of Sean's wasit after a few more minutes of fooling around, allowing Sean to lead him to the bed. The two were more than a little aroused as the sank into the mattress. 

* * *

><p>Sean lay with his arms wrapped around Jason's waist. "Now this really is deja vu...Well, in a way. I mean the position, not the ...nevermind. I'm gonna shut up."<p>

"I get what you meant." Jason replied. "You know, we should probably go back downstairs, incase Terri wakes up again. Or your maw comes home."

"Do we have to?" Sean asked, nuzzling into the other boys neck.

Jason paused for a moment before answering. "Yes, we do. Now let me go."

"I _really_ don't want to."

Jason snorted. "But you have to. So do. Now."

Sean sighed and reluctantly let him go, sitting up himself. The two hasitly got dressed and made their way downstairs. Sean popped his head round Sammy's bedroom door to check on Terri, just as the front door opened.

"Sean! We're back!" Mrs. DiSanco called from the threshold.

Sean closed the door and went into the living room to meet his mother and her friend.

"Have a good night?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Yes, we did. It was a good night out, definitely something we'll have to do again, right Maria?"

The other woman nodded, beaming. "How was Terri, was she okay?"

"Yeah, she was good as gold."

"Except for putting make-up on Sean." Jason pointed out. "Which he consented to, so really, it wasn't her fault."

The two woman looked at Sean before bursting out with laughter.

"What about you two? Did you have a good night?" Mrs. DiSanco asked.

The two boys swapped looks. "Yeah, we just chilled, watched some T.V, nothing exciting." Sean said, holding back the smirk that was threatening to surface.

"So, you'd be willing to watch Terri again? Possibly next weekend?" His mother asked, giving her son her best innocent look.

"What? If it's anything like tonight, we'll watch her anytime." Sean replied. Jason's eyes widened a little at this comment.

"Well, I'd better get going." Maria said, her speech a little slurred. She bade her goodbyes and went to get Terri, before leaving.

"Well, I'm glad you two were available to babysit tonight, I really do appreciate it, I needed that night out." Mrs. DiSanco yawned. "But now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, boys."

Sean sat on the sofa, beside Jason, entwining his fingers with the other boys. "We'll definitely have to have another night like tonight."

"As long as you don't reckon I'm a one-night stand." Jason joked.

Sean snorted. "Jason, I know you said you didn't want any, but I still have that hypnocil, we could actually get a nights sleep. And you look like you could use some sleep."

"You don't look so fresh yourself, twat." Jason nodded. "Alright, fine. I'll take the hypnocil." 

* * *

><p>Freddy let out a guttural groan as yet another soul was absorbed. That was his second tonight. He sighed with content as he looked around at the chaos he had created. Blood pooled on the concrete flooring, splatters of it decorating the walls. Strips of flesh hung from the suspended chains and a few organs were lying around. He'd collect them as trophies, a reminder of who's soul he had obtained and how he had obtained it. It gave him thrills to look back on past kills and think of ways to improve his techniques of torture. He was saving his best for those two little shits that seemed to keep evading him. He growled. They couldn't get away forever. Eventually, their luck would run out, the same as everyone else's did, and he'd be waiting. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN; ..I can't believe I wrote this and I am going to post it. Seventeen long hours straight I worked on this, and honestly, it's probably my worst chapter yet! Lol. It's also the one I'm most nervous about posting thus far, but hey ho. Anyway, I need sleep. R&R please?(:**


	17. Excuse Me, Your MakeUp Is Smudged

**A/N: Please not, I don't hold any prejudice towards any sort of sexuality, life style choice, etc. This is all for the sake of fiction and does not reflect any personal beliefs.**

* * *

><p>Jason, who had failed multiple times to slip out of Sean's arms without waking him, was getting impatient. With a frustrated sigh, he nudged Sean. "Oi, twat. You're crushing me, let go."<p>

"What a lovely wake up, good morning to you too, Jason." Sean muttered, releasing him.

"Well, you wouldn't let go. I did try to be nice about it." Jason got up and found a clean shirt, pulling it over his head.

Sean rubbed the sleep from his eyes, glancing at the clock. "It's past mid-day?"

"...You can tell the time?"

Sean gave a sarcastic laugh. "I don't know what I see in you, you're far too cheeky."

"Aw, wheesht your moaning."

"..And wheesht means?"

"It's a politer, Scottish way of saying 'shut the fuck up'." Jason sat on the edge of the bed. "See? I was being polite there."

Sean shook his head. "Did you have any dreams last night?"

"No, well, I don't think so, I can't remember. Did you?"

"Nope. I guess those pills really work, huh?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "What? You reckon I'd get rip-offs?"

"No, I was a little skeptical of them being dream suppresants, that's all. I wasn't too sure on taking them." Sean kicked the covers off of himself and got up to get dressed.

"You worry too much."

"No, I'm just weary of drugs. You hear a lot of horror stories about them. By the way, I'm borrowing one of your hoodies."

"Sure, Sean, you can borrow a hoodie, nice to be asked."

"Jason, can I borrow a hoodie? 'Kay, thanks." He pulled one on before Jason could reply.

"You're lucky I like you." Jason muttered.

"Ooh, aren't I lucky?" Sean laughed.

Jason flipped him the finger. "Twat."

The two made their way downstairs. Sean stopped at the foot of the stairway, listening. His mother was talking to someone, he knew the voice, he just couldn't place it.

"Is there a reason you're standing there?" Jason asked.

Sean shook his head. "Nah, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, so you go ahead."

"Okay, but you know, I could have gone without knowing about your bathroom needs, right?"

"Sharing is caring." Sean replied, making his way to the bathroom. Jason shook his head and made his way into the livingroom, where Mrs. DiSanco sat with a man around 30.

" Yes, he has a boyfriend now. Oh! Speak of the devil. Morning, Jason...Well, afternoon." Mrs. DiSanco gave a warm smile, she glanced at the man at her side. "This is Logan, Logan, this is Jason."

The man looked at Jason. "This is Jason? As in_ the_ Jason?"

"...Was there another Jason?" Jason asked, a little confused.

"No, all he means is he's heard a lot about you from Sean." Mrs. DiSanco replied. The man, Logan gave a small, strained grin. Jason, noting the tight clothes and slight hints of make-up on the man, tried not to let a 'what the actual fuck' expression cross his face.

"So, you're Sean's new boyfriend, huh?" Logan asked.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I am." Jason replied, trying not to focus on the fact the man had mascara on. Sean entered the livingroom, stopping short at the sight of the person sitting beside his mother. Logan straightened up a little, batting his eyelashes. "Hi Sean."

"Uh..H-hey." Jason raised eyebrow, noting the tension between Sean and Logan. Just what the hell was going on here?

Logan gave a grin, before turning to Mrs. DiSanco. "So, Roisin, about this fella-"

"Sorry," Sean cut in. "Fella? What fella?"

Mrs. DiSanco blushed a little. "It's nothing, Sean. I just, I met someone and we got talking, that's all."

"Oooh, dish dish dish!" Logan almost squeaked.

Jason refrained himself from saying 'Oh dear fuckin' god' outloud at the man's choice of words.

"Well, there's nothing to 'dish'. We just, we got talking, we're going for dinner sometime." Mrs. DiSanco had a small smile on her face. Sean raised an eyebrow. Was his mother **_dating_**?

The ringing of the phone interrupted his thoughts. His mother rose from her seat, excusing herself. The silence was almost deafening. Logan shot Jason dirty looks from lowered lids. Although, Roisin was his friend, and he did enjoy her company, he enjoyed her eldest son's even more, and now he'd just met the little shit their relationship - short as it had been- had ended over. He stood up, straightening out a crease in his tight-fitted jeans and strode over infront Sean, stopping a few inches from him, a hand on his hip.

"So,_ this_ is what you left me for?" He nodded in Jason's direction. "Really, Sean?"

Jason frowned a little. 'This'? Was this bloke serious?

Sean shifted uncomfortably. "Don't start this, Logan. Not here."

"No, I want to know, _he's_ the one you couldn't get over? You ended our relationship for _him_? For _that_? Wasn't it good enough for you? Huh? Weren't you happy with me? 'Cause you told me you were. Was it my age? I'm not that much older, you didn't complain back then, did you? You said age didn't matter. Ten years isn't that big a deal." Logan pouted his glossed lips in comtempt.

"It wasn't like that, you ..I'm not discussing this." Sean rubbed a hand over his eyes. Why him?

"No, you will discuss it. We were good together, Sean. Stop acting stupid, dump this kid and come back to me."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Kid?"

Logan turned to him, scoffing. "Yeah, what are you? Like, eighteen? Nineteen?"

"Uh, twenty-one? And while we're on this note, if you call me 'that' again, I'll make sure you can't talk again, Yagetme?" Jason glared at the man in front of him. His dislike growing into a strong hatred with each second that passed.

Logan turned to Sean with an almost out-raged expression on his face. "Sean, he's nothing but a hooligan! He's not even that good-looking, what are you doing with him? Come back to a real man."

Jason snorted. "Yeah, uh, excuse me _man,_ your make-up is smudged."

"At least I'm not an arrogant little idiot, who looks like he'll run off with the first person he thinks he could bed." Logan turned to Sean once more, placing a hand on his waist. "Sean, honey, he'll just hurt you, you know I'd never do that." Sean turned his head as Logan leaned in to kiss him. Logan looked at Jason, who looked impassive and turned back to Sean, a triumphant grin plastered on his face."See? He doesn't even care that we almost kissed."

Sean glanced round at Jason, raising an eyebrow. "Actually, he's trying to decide how to kill you."

"Yeah, and I'm thinking I'm going to break you little bastardin' neck." Jason growled.

Logan backed away from Sean and marched over to Jason, standing so they was only centimeters between them. "You know something? You hurt that boy before, and I think you're going to do it again. You don't deserve him. You..- adorable little thing! You two are _soo_ cute together." He pinched Jason's cheek as Mrs. DiSanco entered the room once more.

"Don't touch me." Jason stepped back. "Don't ever touch me."

"He doesn't like to be touched." Sean shrugged, glancing at his mother.

"I'm just going to nip round to Maria's, she lifted my purse by accident, will you guys be okay for a few minutes?" She asked, looking at the three males standing in her livingroom. She was sure she could feel tension between them.

"Oh, sure thing!" Logan beamed. "Take all the time in the world, we're just getting to know each other better."

Jason exchanged a glance with Sean. What a fake little cunt.

Mrs. DiSacno raised an eyebrow before leaving, grabbing the purse from the couch.

Logan waited until the front door closed, before pulling a disgusted face and wiping his hand on his shirt. Taking a deep breath, he straightened himself once more, before turning to Sean once more. "Sean, think about this. Don't you remember how good it was between us? In the bedroom and outside? Are you really going to throw it away for_ him_?"

Jason pulled a face, banishing images from his mind. That was not what he wanted to hear this early in the afternoon.

"Well, as far as I was aware, I was introduced as your_ toy boy_, not your boyfriend, also, I thought it already had been thrown away. And lastly, " Sean moved to behind Jason, leaning his chin on Jason's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Yeah, it was ended for Jason and if I had the choice, I'd end it for him again."

Jason turned "You sure? 'Cause I mean, the cradle snatcher is proper fi-ahaha, I'm sorry, I couldn't finish that. He called you his '_toy boy_' to people?" Jason tried to hold back his laughter, which didn't work to well.

Logan glared at the two, before stepping up to Jason, a small smirk on his face. "Just remember," He said quietly. "I had him first, and that's something that I'll always have, that you _never_ will."

Sean felt Jason stiffen. He loosened his grip slightly, readying himself to hold Jason back. He didn't want his mother coming back to a blood bath.

"So?" Jason replied after a minute. "At least I'm not claiming Sean as an inanimate object. He is a person, you know? Not a prize. Besides, it's a realtionship we have not a fling." Sean's expression softened a bit. He was expecting Jason to beat up the man infront of them, not say anything like that. Jason removed Sean's arms from around him as the front door opened once more and stalked through to the kitchen.

Mrs. DiSanco once again entered the livingroom. "Sorry about that! Sean, would you be an angel and make a coffee?"

Sean smirked as Logan tried to hide his outraged expression as he sat back next to his mother, going back to gossiping. He entered the kitchen, finding Jason staring out the window, his hands on the counter. His face fell a little, he couldn't tell if the boy was pissed at him or not.

"Are, eh, are you alright?" Sean asked, filling the kettle and taking two cups down from the cupboard, preparing them.

Jason nodded, turning to face Sean. "Yeah. Cheek of him, eh? Where the fuck did you find him?"

Sean shurgged, pouring the water and milk into the mugs, stirring them. "My mams friend..Things just sort of..Happened. But, I meant what I said, I'd end it for you _any_ day."

Jason nodded a little.

"By the way, I'm actually kind of proud of you."

"...Why?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"For using words and not your fists. He's still intact."

"Yeah, well. I'll take those." Jason said, motioning towards the mugs.

"Um, thanks?"

"No problem." Jason took the mugs off of Sean, and headed towards the livingroom. He paused at the kitchen door, hawking and then spitting into one of the mugs, before taking them through to the livingroom. Sean shook his head, trying not to laugh. Trust Jason.

* * *

><p>Sean stretched out leisurely along the couch. Logan had left around an hour ago, his face bitter. His mother had gone back to hospital, feeling guilty about leaving Sammy and Jason had gone out running. Sean scowled a little as he thought of Logan, he'd made him sound like a slut. He'd gotten a bit worried then, scared Jason would think he really was a slut, but he hadn't bothered, he'd not only stuck up for him, but had gotten back at Logan in a non-violent way. He yawned, putting his hands behind his head.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr. DiSanco!" Sean jolted up as a loud thwack sounded. His English teacher glared down at him. "If you'd be so kind to wake up and pay attention!" The teacher made her way back to the front of the classroom, continuing with the lesson. Sean looked around in confusion.<p>

"Sean, are you okay?" A whisper came from his left. He whipped around, his jaw almost dropping. "Chey? You're here! You're okay?"

Chey nodded, her brown hair bouncing. "Of course I'm here, you dummy! Why wouldn't I be?"

"But..Krueger?" Sean started confused.

"Who? Sean, have you been watching those damn movies again?" She sighed and gave her head a small shake, before bending down over her work once more.

Sean looked around once more, finding Hannah to his right, Kane infront of him and Jacob behind. Everything seemed..Normal. Sean looked down at his desk, finding his work-book open, half the page filled with his writing.

"Mr. DiSanco?"

Sean looked up as the teacher called his name, only, no one was there. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the chalk board.

"Nine, Ten, Never sleep again." was printed in huge, block capitals, in a red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood. His breath caught in his throat, his classmates, bar the four surrounding him, had disappeared. Kane, Hannah and Jacob stared at him, Jacob's throat slashed open, a gaping hole stretched from Kane's stomach to his chest, flesh still dripping from the wound as though it was brand new. Hannah's body also had a hole, her head sitting on the desk, staring accusingly at him. Sean felt queasy, he shook his head.

"Hey! Sean!"

Sean turned slowly to his left, Chey lifted a burned hand to her face and peeled off the skin, revealing Freddy. "How's that for a face lift?"

Sean tried to jump up from his desk. The metal from the desk seemed to split, pinning Sean's arms to the chair. His heart hammered a tattoo in his chest as Freddy laughed like the madman he was. Freddy moved infront of the desk, tapping his glove ontop of it.

"You disrupt my lesson, and I'll teach you yours." Freddy rasped mockingly. He tapped a finger on his chin as though in thought. "How to do it? Ohh. I know." He pulled Chey's desk towards him, which had now turned into a small medical tray, holding various instruments.

Sean's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat as Freddy picked up a needle full of black tar-like substance.

"Hold still, Sean! This will only hurt a lot! And if you're a good boy, maybe you can get a lollipop." Freddy cackled, holding up Hannah's head on a stick. Sean let out a strangled croack, he couldn't move or say anything. Freddy's lips curled into a cruel grin as he inched the needle closer to Sean's eye. Sean leaned back as far as he could, shaking his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He was trembling from head to toe. Suddenly, the whole desk seemed to shake.

"Sean, wake up!"

Sean's eyes snapped open, he was back in his livingroom, Krueger was no where in sight. He was still trembling though.

"What happened?" Jason asked, crouching infront of him.

"N-needles!" Sean whimpered. "He had needles."


	18. It's A Dogs Life

Freddy stalked through the boiler room, dragging his clawed glove along the pipes. He'd gotten so close to killing Sean, again. So fucking close, but as long as the other little fucker was awake, the job seemed to be becoming more impossible. He still couldn't find a fear for him, either. Sean was easy enough, show him a needle and you couldn't see him through the steam of his piss. Jason, however, was proving a challenge. He could kill him, but it would be just the regular slice and dice, and that was boring. If you were going to kill someone, at least do it with some style, a little creativity.

He stopped dragging his razors, instead tapping them in thought. He'd seen inside the boys mind when he'd first confronted him. He'd seen his memories, seen his potential. He had the potential to be a killer, Freddy had seen the signs, he'd been through them himself. The world needed more killers, but of course, Jason had put a dent in Freddy's plans, and that just wasn't acceptable. He couldn't be allowed to live after that. However, breaking the boys mind, his sense of morals could be fun. The breaking wasn't exactly a great process to go through, he should know, he'd been through it years ago. If he could manage to collapse the boys mind, then kill him, well that'd be a little more exciting than just regular slice and dice, wouldn't it? He grin grew on his face as a plan formed in his mind, he turned as something clattered. A little piggy had wandered into his domanin. This day just got better and better.

* * *

><p>"Did you know that Sean was Danny Zuko in Grease back in highschool?" Mrs. DiSanco asked Jason, taking a sip of coffee.<p>

"_Really_?" Jason asked, a mischievous glint forming in his eyes. She nodded, getting up off of the sofa and looking through a pile of DVD's. She picked up an unmarked one and slotted it into the DVD player. "Look, there he is." She pointed him out. The two sat and watched the DVD for a while. Mrs. DiSanco jumped when the front door opened, changing the channels as Sean came into the room, throwing his jacket over the couch.

"Sean, I wish you'd learn to hang that up when you come in." She sighed. "How was work?"

Sean shrugged. "The usual. Except some kids started a food fight and we ended up with strawberry milkshake over the windows."

"Exciting stuff." Jason rolled his eyes. "Hey, Sean? You're in_ Grease_ a lot eh?"

Sean frowned in confused as his mother covered a giggle with her hand.

"What?"  
>"Nothing, Danny."<p>

Sean clicked,turning to his mother. "You told him, didn't you?" She looked at him from behind her hand, shrugging. "Please tell me you didn't show him the DVD."

"Oh, I seen the DVD." Jason cut in. Sean groaned.

"Look, it was compulsary for my grades, alright?"

"Sure thing." Jason nodded. "I won't make fun, swear down."

"Good." Sean huffed, sitting back. "Mam, you need your car looked at, there something squeaking when you brake."

His mother nodded.

"The car is automatic, It's systematic. It's hydromatic. Why it's a grease lightening." Jason said. Mrs. DiSanco burst out laughing.

"Right, that's it." Sean sighed, before getting up. Jason sprang up and moved as Sean moved towards him. He jumped over the couch and ran through the kitchen and out the backdoor.

Sean followed, chasing him round the back garden, his mother watching from the backdoor. He eventually cornered Jason at the fence.

"I'll stop, I'll stop." Jason said, trying to hold back his laughing, without much avail.

"You'd better." Sean warned.

"I will, promise."

"I'll break up with you if you don't, I mean it." Sean turned to walked back to the house.

Jason stood for a moment. "But..But Sean!"

Sean turned.

"You're the one that I want, ooh ooh ohh, honey." Jason burst out laughing once more.

"Right, that's it you bastard." Sean grabbed Jason round the middle as he tried to dart past, tackling him to the ground and pinning him. "Say you're sorry."

"Or what?" Jason asked, struggling a little against Sean's hold.

"See that pool, over there?" He nodded over to an open gate, leading into the next over backyard. "We share that with our neighbours."

Jason turned his head to look. "So?"

"You're going in there, if you don't apologise. I'll throw you in."

Jason looked between Sean and the pool. "As if you could do that."

Sean shurgged before standing, hauling Jason up and grabbing him round the middle once more, half carrying, half dragging him to the gate.

"Naw, naw, naw. Don't, Sean fuckin' don't. I've got my phone in my pocket. Swear down, man, don't."

"Well say sorry." Sean stopped, waiting.

"No."

Sean shurgged once more, taking Jason's phone out his pocket.

"Oi!" Jason grabbed onto the gate, trying to get out of Sean's hold.

Sean grabbing Jason's arms, breaking his grip on the gate, it almost looked like a wrestling move. He proceeded to drag Jason to the edge of the pool. "Last chance, Jason."

"I'm not apologising." Sean let out a fake sigh, before pushing Jason into the water.

Jason broke the surface of the water, glaring at Sean, who was bent over with laughter.

"Aw aye, think it's funny?" He grabbed the front of Sean's shirt, pulling him into the water. "That'll be hilarious then, eh?"

"Your phone, you twat!" Sean exclaimed, once he had resurfaced.

Jason shurgged, hauling himself onto the edge. "I have another one. I was just using it as an excuse not to be thrown into the water."

"Why do you have two phones?" Sean swam over to the side, pulling himself up.

"I used one for...Eh, you know."

"Ohh. Right."

Mrs. DiSanco raised her eyebrow as the two boys strolled back into the kitchen, soaking wet. "Go get changed, the pair of you. You'll soak the whole house! You do know you're not supposed to go swimming in your clothes, right?"

* * *

><p>"Man, I say we try pulling him out of the dreams. We can't beat him in them, maybe we could get him out of them." Jason sat on the coffee table infront of Sean, one the two had gotten dried off and changed. Sean looked at him as though he was crazy.<p>

"Why would we do that? Didn't we agree that bringing him out the dream is a bad idea? We wouldn't be safe awake."

"Yeah, we did-" Jason nodded.

"There's a but coming, isn't there?" Sean sighed.

"- But, we can't touch him in dreams, Sean. We can't even hurt him, so if we're in reality, maybe it'll even out the playing fields."

"Playing fields? This isn't a game, Jason. Why don't we just take hypnocil? Quick, easy and simple."

"Well there's two things wrong with that, Sean. Number one, hypnocil is really hard to get a hold of. Number two, what about everyone else who's dreaming of him? What are they going to do?"

"Who cares?" Sean stood up. "This isn't our fight, why should we do it? Why can't they figure out a way to stop him."

"And what about Sammy? You're going to let him be hospitalized by Freddy and do nothing about it?"

Sean clenched his fists. "That's a low blow."

"It's a fuckin' blow, Sean it's the truth."

He turned to look at Jason, who was now also standing, his face set in determination.

"I don't think it's a good idea. We should try something else."

"Like what? If you've got any idea's Sean, please feel free to share, 'cause I got nothin' else."

"I don't know. Why don't we try the bible thing again?"

"Why didn't I think of that? Why don't we try something that we've done before that we know won't work. What a brilliant idea." Jason snapped, sarcasm coating his words. "Wake up, Sean. We need to do something. And I say we try this."

"And why do we have to do what you say, Jason?"

"Because I don't see you coming up with any ideas. He almost stuck a fuckin' needle in your eye, Sean. He almost killed us both. And you don't want to try and do something to stop him?"

"Jase, do me a favour, check your back. And your stomach. And your side. And your hand. You see those scars and cuts? He did those. So excuse me if I'm not keen on facing him again." Sean folded his arms over his chest, sitting down.

Jason glared at him. "Yeah, I know that, Sean but those are the exact reasons we need to do something to stop him."

"Why is it always _we_?" Sean grumbled. "Sick of it being _we_."

Jason dropped his stance. "Alright. Fine. You sit there, I'll fuckin' do it on my own."

"You do that."

"Just remember one thing, Sean._ You_ brought me here, you said you wanted to stop him. I didn't ask you."

Sean looked up. "Jason, I do want to stop him. I'm just sick of lives having to be on the line in order to do that."

"Well, it's not exactly my favourite way to do things, but it's the way it's worked out. Nothing that can be done there."

Sean growled a little. "Fine. Fine. What's the plan?"

"...Good question. Um, next?"

Sean raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a plan?"

"Well, not exactly. Bring him out, kill him. That's about as far as I got."

"We're not running head-first into this again. We're going to plan it out this time, properly."

Jason rolled his eyes with sigh. "Fine." 

* * *

><p>Pushing a strand of her thick, auburn hair behind her ear, Pheobe pushed forward through the darkness. Her hazel eyes darted around her surroundings, drinking everything in. From what she could tell, she was in an alleyway. She'd probably walked down it a million times during the day, but considering how dark it was, the place creeped her out. There was barking in the distance that sent a shiver down her spine. The cold gravel cut into her bare feet, making her wince with each step. She wished she had have chosen something a little more appropriate than shorts and a vest top to wear. Although, what else would she wear when she slept? A low growling made her turn. A silhouette stood out against the darkness. Pheobe tilted her head to the side to try and make out what the shape was. It moved into the small beam of light, cast by the moonlight, she gapsed. It looked like a rottweiler, it's hackles raise, it's body tense. The dogs ears were flat against, it's brown eyes narrowed, staring challenging at her. Thick strands of saliva dangled from the beasts jowls, the lip curled back in an intimidating snarl.<p>

Phoebe took a slow step back, trying not to alarm the snarling dog. She hated dogs. A deep growl, followed by a sharp, loud bark emitted from it's throat, before it sprung, latching onto her arm. She fell back under the weight of the dog, trying to unlock its jaw from her arm. It's teeth tore painfully into her. She screamed as the dog mauled her, ravaging her skin. She held her arms infront of her face, hearing the beasts jaws snap as it tried to latch onto her arm once more. She tensed as the felt it's paw land heavily on her throat. She couldn't breath, it was crushing her windpipe. Black spots danced before her eyes, she gave a final push, throwing the dog off of her. She scuttled to her feet and limped away as fast as her aching body would allow her. She heard the pounding of paws behind her. She whimpered, once more being slammed to the ground as the dog pounced. The dog bit into her throat, ripping half of it away. Spluttering and gurgling sounds came from Pheobe as she died painfully. The dog let out a cackle, Freddy now standing where the rottweiler had been. He wiped at his 'muzzle' , licking the blood off of his finger. Pheobe's soul was sucked into his chest, joining the growing collection.


	19. Confronting The Past & Present

**A/N: Memories = _Italics_.**

**Warning of scenes of abuse against a minor. So, if you're really offended or against that kind of thing, click off now. I did warn.**

**Bad Touch (Discovery Channel)- Bloodhound Gang.**

* * *

><p>The next few days had passed in a hazy blur of sleep deprevation for the two young men. They'd sit up at night, planning what to about Krueger, and go through their days as normal. Staying awake was getting more and more difficult.<p>

Sean made his way downstairs in the kitchen for some more coffee to start off his morning. His mother was listening intently to news broadcast on the portable T.V.

Mrs. DiSanco shook her head, taking a sip of her coffee, sitting at the table in the kitchen. "What do you think of that?" She turned her attention from the small television to Sean. "That poor girl was killed by a dog, in her own home! They haven't a clue how the dog even got in her home. The door must have been left open."

"Yeah, it's terrible." Sean muttered, supressing a yawn. His eyelids felt like lead. He wanted, needed sleep. But he wasn't having another run in with Krueger, he'd misplaced the hypnocil, so he had no choice but to stay awake.

"See, that's why I insist on locking the doors." His mother continued, talking more to herself than to Sean, who nodded anyway whilst making coffee.

"Sean, do you think maybe yourself and Jason should slow things down a little? I mean, I know being in a new relationship is exciting and all, but you two aren't finding the time to sleep in all the excitiment."

Sean's head snapped up to look at his mother. "..What?"

"I'm just saying, there's plenty of time for...Activities. You need sleep." She shurgged.

Sean frowned as realisation hit him. "Mam, we're not...Doing that. We're staying awake for a reason."

"Which is?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I..Uh, I can't sleep. Worry. About Sammy. And he's staying up with me to make sure I'm okay."

Her face softened as she got up to hug her son. "Aw, Sean. You should have said something."

"I didn't want you to worry anymore. I'm alright, just a little stressed out." Sean pulled away from his mother to pour the boiling water.

Mrs. DiSanco looked over her son, he looked tired, but also, he looked more like a man than she had ever realised. Gone was the little boy who had tried his best to reassure her that everything would be okay when her husband died. The little boy who helped her take care of his baby brother when he first come home from the hospital. Even Sammy was't a child anymore. Where had her babies gone?

Sean stirred the coffee, before taking a sip, pulling a face as it burned his throat on the way down. He turned as Jason entered the kitchen.

Mrs. DiSanco scrutinized the two as the spoke in hushed tones. Purple bags were under their eyes, signs of lack of sleep. She wished they'd talk to her, let her in on why they really wouldn't sleep. It happened last time as well, so she knew Sean wasn't sleeping just because of Sammy.

"We're going for it tonight." Jason muttered, taking the mug of coffee Sean handed him.

Sean nodded, glad they were finally going to try something. It may mean they could finally sleep.

"Going for what?" Mrs. DiSanco asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing, mam." Sean dismissed her question with a wave. "We're off, see you later on." He drained the rest of his coffee and left the kitchen, Jason in his wake.

"Where exactly are we going?" Jason asked, once outside the kitchen.

Sean shrugged. "No idea, I just need out of here."

* * *

><p>Sean bent over, his hands on his knees, a stitch was taking hold of his side. He was never ever agreeing to go on a run with Jason again.<p>

"C'mon, Sean, we haven't gone that far." Jason said, turning when he'd noticed Sean had fallen behind.  
>"..Jason, we're on the other side of town. That is far!"<p>

"You don't run too much, do you?"

Sean straightened up, shaking his head. "Christ, here was me thinking I was in shape."

"Nah, it's just me, I have tonnes of stamina, can go for ages...That didn't sound right."

"No, it didn't." Sean agreed, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Well we killed a while at least." Jason said, looking at his phone.

"We're getting the bus back, we're not running back. Or walking."

"Hey, at least you can't fall asleep while running." Jason shurgged.

"Yeah, you just die from stitches."

"Only if your name's Sean."

"Well, not everyone runs for miles every day." Sean pointed out. "Some of us have to work, you know." Sean walked down the street, looking for the nearest bus stop.

"Sean, I do work. I Dj, remember?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. Here's the bus."

The two boys boarded, taking a seat near the back.

"Oi, I been thinking, right, who's going in?" Jason asked after a few moments silence.

"I am." Sean replied.

"EH, naw. Not after what happened the last time."

"Eh, yes. Look what happened to you the last time you went in alone. I'm not stitching up anymore wounds." Sean turned from the window to face Jason.

"Yeah? Well, all he has to do is show you a bloody needle and you freeze." Jason shot back. "At least I can keep moving."

Sean growled. "You're not going in alone."

"Well, neither are you."

"Then how are we supposed to do this?" Sean snapped a little more loudly than he'd meant to. People from the front turned to see who was making the noise.

"We go in together." Jason said once the passengers had turned back around. "We'll set an alarm. Twenty minutes. Sound?"

Sean pondered the idea. It wasn't the most ideal thing in the world, but each of them was determind the other wasn't going in alone, so what else could they do? He nodded. "Fine. This is our stop, by the way." He got up, making his way to the front of the bus, thanking the driver when the doors opened.

Sean opened the front door, looking back at Jason, who had stopped half-way up the path, staring at 1428.

"You alright, Jase?"

Jason averted his gaze. "Yeah, I was just in a daze, I guess." He jogged up the remainder of the pathway.

Sean opened the door to the livingroom, his jaw dropping. His mother had company, and that company had their tongue down her throat, a hand at her chest.

Sean cleared his throat loudly. The two sprang apart, Mrs. DiSanco fixed her hair, a little flushed. "Sean, I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously." Sean said, glaring at the stranger, who was grinning sheepishly. "Who, eh, who's this?"  
>"This is my friend - "<p>

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so your friend just happened to have his tongue stuck down your throat?"

"Sean!" Mrs. DiSanco turned red, trying her best to look stern. "Don't get smart."

"What? I'm just saying what I saw, unless you'd care to correct me."

"Don't start. This is Marcus." She turned to the man. "Marcus, this is Sean, my eldest son."

The man gave a friendly smile and got up to shake Sean's hand. Sean looked down at the man's hand as though it was the most revolting thing he'd ever seen.

The smile slipped from Marcus' face as he dropped his hand.

Mrs. DiSanco glared at her son, who was glaring back. "Sean, be polite."

"It's alright, Roisin, he's just in shock, right champ?" Markus joked.

Jason, noticing signs of aggression, held Sean back as he prepared to move forward. Sean turned, giving him a glare.

"Cool it, twat. You'll get yourself in bother and don't look at me like that or I'll poke your eyes out."

Sean growled a little under his breath, shurgging himself out of Jason's hold and stalked over to Marcus, before shaking his hand once and dropping it quickly as though it had burned him.

"Thank you." Mrs. DiSanco said, before turning once more to Marcus. "And this, is Sean's friend -"

"Boyfriend." Sean corrected.

"- Right. This is Jason."

Marcus looked between Sean and Jason, a little uneasy, before shaking Jason's hand. "You two have firm grips. That's good."

"See how good it is when it's a firm grip around your throat." Sean muttered as Jason sat down. Jason bit back a laugh, he hadn't seen Sean pissed at someone who wasn't him. It was rather funny.

"How'd you two meet?" Sean asked, looking at his mother, ignoring the man sitting next to her.

"Well -" Marcus started.

"Mam?" Sean cut him off.

"Well, Marcus is one of the doctors on Sammy's floor." Mrs. DiSanco said, playing with her hair. "We got talking and had a coffee."

"So, he swoops in while you're vulnerable. Isn't that nice?" Sean said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm uh, going to get some more coffee." Marcus said, excusing himself.

"I'll help." Jason offered, noting things were going to get awkward.

Mrs. DiSanco waited until they left, before rounding on her son. "Sean, what the hell are you doing? I'm not going to tell you again to mind your manners."

"No, the question is, what are you doing?" Sean replied, standing.

"What? Am I not allowed to see people? I do have needs you know."

"But...You're my mam. It's just weird!"

"Sean, do you remember when you first told me about Jason? When he first left? You said it was like something was missing from you? Well that's how I've felt since your dad died, and although Marcus can't replace him, he helps fill that space. You've got Jason, you're happy. Why can't I be happy?"

Sean looked at the floor. His mother was right, he knew that, he was being over-protective, but it was his mother. "Mam, I do want you to be happy, I really do, it's just weird seeing you with someone and I don't want to see you break down like before. I don't want to have to sit with tissues for you. So, right now, I don't trust anyone enough to look after you."

"I'm a big girl Sean, I can look after myself. You've got your own life, you don't have to look after me. Plus, I reeaaally like this guy. So, try? For me?"

Sean sighed before nodding. "Alright, but if he does hurt you, I'm kicking his ass."

Mrs. DiSanco gave an appreciative nod, before looking around. "Sean, Marcus is in the kitchen. With Jason. I'm not sure if I should be worried or not."

"Um. We should probably check on them." Sean said, thinking of the consequences of Marcus saying the wrong thing to Jason. They listened at the kitchen door for a moment. "I can't hear anything." Mrs. DiSanco muttered.

"Maybe Jason killed him." Sean said, sounding more hopeful than he'd meant to. His mother hit his arm lightly before opening the kitchen door.

"Are you two alright?"

Marcus turned. "Yeah, we're fine. Just getting coffee." He gestured to the cups.

"So, Jason didn't..Kill you?" Sean asked non-chalantly.

Marcus looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry? No, I was just telling Jason about how I had a paper published in the university library."

"Yeah, it's proper interesting." Jason said, rolling his eyes when Marcus looked away, pulling a face. Sean covered his mouth to stop himself laughing.

"That's nice." Mrs. DiSanco beamed, placing a hand on Marcus' arm. Sean made sick gestures behind his mothers back. "Sean, I have eyes in the back of my head, cut it out."  
>"So, Marcunt-US. MARCUS, fuck. I meant Marcus." Jason said "Eh...Nevermind I forgot what I was going to ask now."<p>

Mrs. DiSanco glared at the pair as Sean held onto the chair for support, he was almost bent over with laughter.

The two older adults left the kitchen, leaving the two young men.

"Marcunt." Sean laughed, "Classic."

"It was an accident." Jason feigned innocence. "Mere slip of the tongue."

"Man," Sean gained control once more, looking at the door. "I don't like him."

"Naw, really? I thought you might've dumped me for him, 'cause you love him that much,you know? Just the impression I got."

Sean scowled as a giggle sounded from the livingroom. "Eurgh. Slick bastard."

"...Sean, no offence, but your maw sounds like a highschool lass." Jason cast a glance at the door.

"Yeah, I know. We should probably get back through there, you know, to keep an eye on shit."

Jason sighed. "If we must."

* * *

><p>The two couples sat in the livingroom chatting. The Television provided backround noise.<p>

Sean glaring at his mothers friend every now and then. "Hey, Jason."

"What?" Jason replied, looking up at Sean.

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"...Six."

"..Why do I find that hard to believe?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"..'Cause it's not true? I don't know. I ain't sat and counted. And like, well proper girlfriends, not that many." Jason averted his gaze.

"Okay, so how many girls have you slept with?"

"...Do you really want me to answer that? Because I don't think you'd like the answer."

"Eh. Maybe not. Okay, how many lads have you gone with then?"

"One." Jason looked back at Sean once more. "You."

"What? Really?" A nod. Sean looked around as his mother let out another giggle. He scowled , clearing his throat once more, as Marcus whispered something in her ear.

His mother and Marcus looked round, blushing as though they'd forgotten Sean and Jason were present. An awkward silence fell upon the group.

" _- Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel._"

Jason grabbed the remote, muting the sound. Why the fuck did awkward things always happen at inappropriate times.

"I'm staying at Marcus' tonight." Mrs. DiSanco declared after a few more moments of silence.

"Why? Wh-Why, why?" Sean asked, jumping up.

"I wouldn't ask that question, if I were you." Marcus grinned.

Sean shot a death glare at him as his mother slapped his arm playfully.

"I wouldn't wind him up, if I were you." Jason advised.

Marcus' grin slipped, catching sight of Sean's fists clenching.

Mrs. DiSanco ushered Marcus out the door, giving Sean a peck on the cheek, telling him to 'be good', before leaving.

"Well, at least we'll have no interruptions tonight." Jason shurgged. Sean turned to face him an eyebrow raised.

"Eh! I was talking about the Freddy thing."

"Oh! Oh, yeah. Right."

* * *

><p>The two boys sat up simultaneously. Sean gazed around the boiler room, climbing to his feet. "He didn't split us -..What's wrong?" He asked, seeing Jason still sitting on the dirty floor, holding his head.<p>

"I have a headache." Jason got up, kneading his head with the heel of his hand. "I didn't have one before, it fuckin' kills."

"You going to be okay?"

Jason nodded, taking his hand from his face. "Aye, let's get this done."

Freddy's flagitious chuckle resounded around the two, the screeching of his blades soon followed.

The two boys glanced around them, looking for the burned demon. "Hey, was that door always there?" Sean asked, pointing to a heavy metalic door.

Jason shurgged. "I..Don't think so?"

Sean could feel the apprehension building. "Should we check it out?"

Jason nodded, squinting against the dim lighting. His head was really pounding, he'd never felt anything like it before, it was worse than any migraine or hangover he'd ever experienced. What the hell was causing it?

The two moved towards the door deftly, pausing infront of it. Sean took a deep inhale, placing his hand on the handle and turning it, pushing his shoulder against the metal to open the door fully. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, well, for the boiler room. Frowning in confusion, Sean stepped through the doorway, Jason following. The heavy door slammed shut, aggrivating Jason's headache, making him wince. Sean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Jason's jaw dropped. He recognised this room. He turned to exit, but the door was gone. He faced Sean once more, trying to tell him to look for a way out, but he couldn't move, couldn't speak. He didn't have a choice, he had to watch what was going on, and, what was worse, Sean could see them too.

_The room was averaged sized, a cool blue feature wall broke the plainess. A few small toys littered the floor, a bed taking up the most space._

_"Where is it, Jason?" A deep man's voice sounded, it sounded muffled._

_The black labrador lifted its head at the sound of the voice disturbing it's slumber, it's ears perking up as the door opened. The owner of the voice appeared, a rather tall, brunette man, with dark eyes._

'He looks familiar.." Sean thought.

_The man shoved the door open properly, approaching the dog, clipping a lead onto it._

_"No. Don't take him away." A small voice pleaded. A child's voice. He only looked around four or five. His blue eyes flowing with tears. He was rather small and skinny looking, despite his age._

Sean's eyes widened. He realised, the man was Jason's dad.

_The man pushed past the child, ignoring the pleads._

_"No, Shadow!" The child clutched at his fathers leg, pleading. "Don't take my dog away, dad, please."_

_Jason's father continued walking, making it into the hallway before growing impatient. "Get off of my leg." He handed the dogs lead to another man who was waiting at the front door. The man nodded, giving a thanks and exited out the front door._

_Jason refused to give up, his small hands clinging onto the material. "I want to keep him. Please."_

_The man growled, backhanding the child, catching him in the nose, his ring cutting his lip, the blow knocking him into the wall._

Sean gasped, trying to intervine, to help. He couldn't move. Temporarily paralyzed.

_Jason slid down the wall, sobbing. The hit hurt, but so did the fact his dog was being taken away. The man turned, grabbing his son's arm roughly, picking him up and dragging him to the room door. Jason winced as his fathers fingers dug into his arm, it hurt. His dad shoved him into the room, closing the door behind them. "Stop crying or I'll give you something to really cry about."_

_Jason gulped down his tears, sniffing, his eyes set on the ground. He could taste blood, which scared him, sending a fresh flow of tears down his face, resulting in another rough backhand._

_"I told you to stop crying, do you want me to put a belt across your arse, son?"_

_Jason shook his head, trying to stem the flow._

_The bedroom door opened once more, a woman entering this time. She had blue eyes, a lighter shade than Jason's, her dark hair was pinned up. She took in the sight of her husband standing over their young child, who was bleeding. She bent down and lifted her son's face, before standing up and facing her husband, her hands on her hips._

_"You've broken his nose, Scot, you dick. We'll have to take him to hospital now. They'll ask questions."_

_The man, Scot, glared back at his wife. "We'll tell them he fell down the stairs, Carol. It's not that big a deal. Besides, he deserved that one. Needs to man up, he does."_

_"He's five! How can he 'man up'? He's barely out of being a toddler." Carol rolled her eyes._

_"Better to start now." He grabbed his sons arm once more, a little more gentle than before, ushering him out the door and into a car, his wife following._

_"Jason, if the doctor asks you what happened, you say you fell down stairs, okay?" Carol said, turning in her seat to face the child. Jason nodded._

_It didn't take the family of three long to get seen to at the hospital._

_"You've had a nasty fall, young man." The doctor said, looking at Jason, who was now sitting on his mothers lap. "That lip could do with a stitch." The doctor left to get supplies. Jason gave a small whimper at the thought of a needle._

_"You dare cry, Jason, and you'll be sorry when you get home." His father barked from the corner of the room._

_The doctor returned and administered the stitches efficently. "There! Aren't you a brave boy?"_

_The scene changed._

_They were back in a house now, the same house. The decor hadn't changed much._  
><em>Jason, a little older now, though still thin, ran through the doorway, leaning against the door, panting as though he'd been running.<em>

_"What's that?" His mother asked, pointed to an abrasion on his cheek._

_"I got hit.." Jason muttered._

_His fathered appeared in the doorway. "Well did you hit them back?"_

_Jason shook his head. "I ran."_

_His fathers jaw clenched, he pushed past his wife, grabbing Jason by the scruff of the neck and pushed him back out the front door. "You get back and you fuckin' hit them back, batter the little shits. And if you lose, I'll batter you, understand?"_

_Jason turned to face his father. "But, but dad, their bigger than me!"_

_"And I'm bigger than them, take your pick." His father slammed the door behind him. Jason rubbed at his arm, making his way back to the older boys, trembling a little._

_Sean would have turned away, if he could have. He watched the four older boys kick into the child, who tried to fight back, without much avail. They had height, weight and number against him._

_Jason, now beaten and bruised, made his way home, slowly. He eased the door open and slipped through, trying to close the door without his parents hearing. No such luck._

_"Is that you, Jase?" His mother called through._

_The boy hesitated. "Y-Yeah, mum."_

_"Through here, now." His dad called this time. Jason gulped, making his way into the livingroom._

_"Well?" Scot raised an eyebrow, looking over his son's appearence._

_"I..I tried, dad. I really did. But they were older and there was f-four of them." Jason waited for the yelling, but it didn't come._

_Scot sighed, heaving himself up off the seat, his hand reaching for his belt._

_Jason straightened up, his eyes wide. "Naw, dad. Naw, don't. I tried, honestly, I did." He turned to his mother, pleading with her._

_She shrugged, turning her attention back to Eastenders._

_Scot grabbed Jason, pushing him onto the arm of the chair, so he was bent over. He folded the belt in half, using one hand to hold his son in place and pulled Jason's dirt-stained trackie bottoms to his knee's, bringing the belt back and onto the back of Jason's upper thighs._

Sean felt sick, how were these people parents?

_After a good few whacks, Scot pulled his son up into a standing position. Jason's legs were now covered with red whelts. Scot sat back down, throwing the belt to the side. "Get out of my sight." Jason pulled his bottoms up and made his way back out of the house, wincing as pain tore through his legs. He made his way to a small park, sitting carefully on the edge of a swing, his eyes on the ground. He picked up a piece of jagged glass, looking at his sleeve, before pulling it up to reveal his wrist. He'd seen on T.V someone cutting themselves, their wrists. Maybe he should try it. He dug the point into the skin of his arm, drawing blood immediatley. He gasped a little in pain, dragging the glass along. Only being seven, he didn't understand the full concept of what he was really doing. He dropped the glass, looking at his arm, panic raising in his throat as the blood dripped down. He dragged his sleeve back down, running home. "M-Mum." Carol sighed, getting up as the door slammed closed. "What is- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She dropped to her knees, pushing her son's sleeve up fully, revealing the wound. "Jason, what did you do?"_

_"I c-cut it on the glass." He choked back tears, refusing to let them fall. His parents would be pissed enough. Carol leaned back on her heels to look at her son, before slapping him across the face. "You fuckin' idiot, Jason!"_

_The scene changed once more, still the same house._

_"GET OUT!" Scot roared, throwing his son down the hall. "GET THE FUCK OUT AND DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK."_

_Jason picked himself up, once more a little older, and headed for the door. "FINE, I HATE IT HERE ANYWAY." He slammed the door behind him, breaking into a sprint as it opened behind him. He didn't fancy another beating from his dad. He wandered into the same park as before, wondering where to go. He sat on the bench most of the day and evening. He shivered as evening rolled into night. It was so dark. He pulled his sweater closer around him, climbing under the bench and curling up as small as he could. He didn't know where else to go. He fell into an uneasy sleep, to be kicked awake a while later. "Get up."_

_Jason opened his eyes, his father standing over him. "I said get up." Jason scrambled to his feet, brushing the dirt off of his clothes. "Home. Now. Your maws worried."_

_"But you said -" Jason started._

_"Are you talking back to me?" Jason shook his head, walking a few steps behind his father._

_The scene changed one more, this time a street, it was still night. A group of boys, around twelve stood in a huddle._

Sean hoped it wasn't another memory where they beat on Jason as a kid, he didn't know if he could stomach it.

_Jason, now quite a bit taller and little more filled out, stood in the group, next to a blonde haired boy. They passed around a bottle of cider, each taking a swig. The sound of sirens broke their conversations. There came a yell of 'Bolt!' as a police car pulled up. The group broke, boys running in different directions, the officers giving chase. Jason, who was last with the bottle, dropped it, trying to run from the officer who had locked eyes with him. The officer caught up with him, grabbing his shoulders. After a lenghty talk at the police station, the officer took him back to his parents house, rapping smartly on the door._

_Scot opened the door, his eyes narrowed in suspicion._

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Sorry to bother you sir, but we believe this belongs to you." The officer pushed Jason forward. Jason frowned, turning back to the officer. "Who the fuck are you calling 'this'?"_

_The officer ignored Jason's comment. "We caught him drinking on the streets."_

_Scot thanked the officer, grabbing the shoulder of Jason's top and pulled him inside, throwing him down the hallway. "Drinking, aye? Think you're a hard man, you smart-mouthed little shit?" He kicked Jason as he was trying to climb back to his feet. "Well? You going to answer me?"_

_"You and mum sit and drink all day, didn't think it'd be a problem." Jason shot back unwisely._

_"Didn't think it'd be a problem, did you?" Scot picked his son up by the front of the shirt, giving him a backhander, then jabbing him in the stomach. Jason doubled over, falling to the ground._

_"Carol." Scot barked. His wife appeared at the threshold. "Our son was caught drinking, he didn't think it'd be a problem."_

_Carol frowned down at her son. "You're twelve, you fucking idiot!"_

_The image dissolved once more, before changing yet again. Once again, they were back in the house._

_Carol sat on the sofa, a glass clutched in her hand, however, Scot was nowhere to be seen. He was replaced now by Steve._

Sean stared in confusion before realising, this must be after Jason's dad had died.

_A dark-haired boy came running through the house, hiding behind Steve's chair. "Dad, he's mad! He's drunk!"_

_"Come on then, b-big man! Fuckin' ha-have at it!" Jason stumbled through the doorway, his speech slurred, his arms littered with lacerations. "C'mon then. S-step away from daddy, you said you were go-gonna batter me, go for it. " Jason waited. Chris stayed where he was. "FUCKIN' 'MON THEN." Jason held his arms wide, staggering to the side a little._

_Carol got up, grabbing her son, administering a hard slap to the side of his face, making his head snap to the side. "You pathetic little twat, Jason. Look at yourself, you're only thirteen for fuck sake. Get a grip of yourself."_

_Jason glared at his mother, before turning back to Chris. "You're luck-y their here to protect you."_

_Steve heaved himself to his feet. Carol pushed Jason towards him, watching as her new partner punched into her son. She helped Jason to his feet once Steve had sat back down. "Bed. Now." Jason made his way to his bedroom, reaching under his pillow for the razor that was concealed. More lacerations added to his arms._

_The scene didn't seem to dissolve this time, it just snapped to the next one._

_Jason had come home at around two in the morning, covered in dirt and cuts. He'd been fighting again. His friends were getting worried, the boy seemed to be losing it. His pupils were wide, he'd definitely taken something. He made his way into the livingroom, wiping at his busted lip._

_"Where have you been?" His mother asked from the sofa._

_"And what the fuck do you care?" He snapped, taking a bottle of coke from the fridge._

_"Jason." She got off of her feet and approached her son. "What happened to your face?..Are you on something?"_

_"Speed and dope, mostly." Jason replied coolly. "Not that you'd care."_

_"You're..WHAT?" She slapped his face, her ring leaving a scratch along his cheek. "Of course I care, you cheeky little shit! I'm your mother!"_

_"Some fucking mother!" Jason turned, pushing past her._

_Carol glared, before picking up a lamp and hurling it at her son, followed by a T.V remote._

_Another snap._

_"Maw?" Jason slipped through a door, into the side room. He had filled out, was more broader now, and a lot taller. His childish,slightly chubby face had formed a jaw-line structure. They were now in a hospital._

_Carol looked up from her hospital bed,her eyes glazed in confusion. She turned to the nurse. "Who is that boy? Get him out of here! Where's Steve? Where's Scot? Get him out of here!"_

_Jason's face fell. The nurse smilied sympathetically. "It's just the toxins, sweetie. They make her confused. You don't have to leave, she'll probably remember you in a minute."_

_Carol screeched, demanding someone make the strange boy leave. Jason shook his head, walking out the hospital, heading straight for the alleyways._

_"You're mothers dead." Steve said flatly, once Jason had finally returned, reeking of booze, smoke and weed. He gave a curt nod, making his way into his room, once more delving under his pillow._

_One last snap._

_"You think you can just fuckin' snap your fingers and I'll do what you want?" Jason snarled, taking a step towards Steve. He looked more like the Jason Sean was used to now._

_"I'm your legal guardian, you have to do what I say. We're moving to America, final word." Steve snapped, glaring at the teenager before him._

_"You're not my dad, or my maw. You can't say shit." Jason growled._

_"Well they're dead, so yes, I can. Now get your fuckin' pathetic arse in gear and move." Steve swung out, catching Jason's jaw. Jason felt something snap inside of him, he stormed into the kitchen, grabbing a kitchen knife, before pinning Steve to the wall, holding the blade to his throat. "Give me one good fuckin' reason why I shouldn't slash your throat open right now."_

_Steve's eyes widened, a croak escaping his throat. Jason moved the blade closer. Steve could feel the cool metal on his skin, he knew in one deft movement, Jason could kill him._

_"Well?" Jason snarled._

_Steve gulped. "Is this what your mother would want, Jason? Is this a son she could be proud of? Is it any wonder your parents were never proud?"_

_Jason's hand trembled slightly. "Th-That's not a reason!"_

_"Well, it's the truth isn't it? They were glad to leave you. You're trouble. A burden. Your mother told me. She told me she wanted Chris as a son, not you. At least give her one thing to be proud of, Jason and put the knife down."_

_Jason looked down at the knife, looking lost. He dropped it, backing away._

_Steve rubbed his throat, picking up the knife. "You're fucking crazy, boy! You need locked up in the nut house."_

Sean felt as though a weight had been removed from him. He sighed in relief, finally able to move. A wave of nausea washed over him. He spun on his heel, to face Jason, who was still standing rigid. "Eh, Jason? Are you alright?"

Jason ignored him, staying still.

Sean approaching him slowly, putting a hand on his arm. "Jase?"

Jason's head snapped round, he glanced down at Sean's hand on his arm, before pulling it away. Sean backed off a little, not wanting to provoke him into anything. Jason stared at his arms, his faded scars were now prominent, red, as though he'd just cut them seconds ago. Jason's jaw clenched, his expression set. He turned around, placing a foot on the wall and some how managed to a rip off one of the pipes. Sean was pretty sure it hadn't be loose before, although it must have been to come off that easily. He knew Jason had some strenght in him, but he wasn't that strong, then again, this was a dream..

"FUCKIN' SHOW YOURSELF YOU CUNT." Jason snarled, his voice rebounding off the walls. He slammed the pipe into walls, other pipes and the boiler, rage that had built up, now pouring out of him. He continued to slam the pipe into the boiler, aiming a few kicks for good measure, while screaming obscenities. "I'M WAITING."

Krueger's infamous cackle sounded from their left. Jason stopped wreaking havoc on the boiler and turned, scanning the room for Krueger. "C'mon you fuckface."

Sean shivered despite the heat, he had a bad feeling about this.

Krueger stalked down the hallway infront of them, his blades dragged along the pipes.

Jason stood alert, it reminded Sean of a dog who'd spotted something it wanted to chase, to hunt down.

Freddy stopped a few feet away from them, a cruel smirk played on his lips. "Someone's not a happy piggy."

Jason's eyes narrowed in hostility, his who demeanor protecting the loathing he held against Freddy. "The fuck do you think you're playing at?" Jason spat through clenched teeth.

"I was just showing some old,ah, home movies." Freddy flicked his blades, his grin growing. "I know what you're thinking Jason. You've got the killers instinct. You should let it free, it's fun." Freddy's eyes gleamed with mischeif. "Pratice on your little buddy there." He gestured towards Sean.

Sean raised an eyebrow. Sure, Jason could be violent, but a killer? No way.

Jason gritted his teeth. Freddy took a step forward. "Although, you're still a naughty little piggy who needs to be taught their lesson." He swung his claw down, Jason in retaliation, swung the pipe he was holding up, the two colliding, the metalic bang blasting through the room as Jason and Freddy struggled to over-power one another.

"You wait, boy, I'll show you what real cuts are, those are nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." Freddy growled, looking at the cuts on Jason's arms, which had now started to bleed. Jason ignored the blood, kicking Freddy in the middle, making him stagger. Jason threw the pipe, which hit Freddy in the temple. "Go for it." Freddy growled, his temper rising. He stalked forward, his blades poised to attack. Sean rushed forward to pull Jason out of harms way, before Krueger sliced and diced him. Freddy brought his blades down, just as the two boys disappeared from the dream. His face contorted in rage, the little fucks had set an alarm. The coniving, scheming little _bastards_.


	20. Neurotic Or Psychotic?

**A/N: Okay. So I'm once again nearing the end, but once more, I have another possible sequel evolving in my mind, including the return of Maggie and one more of the original NoES characters! I'm not one hundred percent sure if I will go through with it, but it's likely, because I rather enjoy writing Sean and Jason's characters :| I'm such a sad case, lol.**

**P.s. I know this isn't one of the best chapters, but I did write the latter half of this with one of the worst (And rare, because I'm usually immune) hangovers I've ever had!**

* * *

><p>It had been a good few hours since the two boys had awoken from the dream and Jason still hadn't moved. Sean had tried his best into coaxing him to talk, or at least acknowledge the fact Sean was present, but it all seemed to be in vain. He'd given up for now, deciding tomorrow would be another day of trying. He'd made his way downstairs, feeling strangely alone. He only managed half an hour before checking on Jason once more, he couldn't help it, he was worried.<p>

"Jase, are you alright?" Silence. Sean sighed. "Right, well, I'm just downstairs if you need me."

"You didn't see everything, you know." Jason muttered as Sean was closing the door.

"..Sorry?"  
>"You didn't see everything. You didn't see all the beatings, but you didn't see any of the good things. You didn't see when my dad would take me down the park during the Summer, when we'd play football pretty much all day. Or when my maw would sit and playing board games or shit. You seen none of the good stuff. There was good stuff. They weren't so bad when they were sober."<p>

Sean hesitated, unsure on if he was expected to reply or not. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed. "I can believe that, Jase."

"It was the drink and drugs. They were...They were different people when they took them. "

Sean lay beside him, wrapping an arm around his middle. "Most people are."

"Aye. But not every cunt chucks their kid out at ten year old. Or breaks their five year olds nose."

"Yeah, that one looked like it hurt." Sean muttered.

"It did hurt. It all hurt."

Sean felt a rush of sympathy. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. How could you undo the past? You couldn't. He was seeing Jason for once, as a kid, a lost little kid, not the Jason he'd met. It made him feel a lot more protective of him. He felt a lot older than Jason at the moment, not only a few months. He brushed a hand over Jason's cheek.

"Well, you're not going to hurt anymore."

"How do you know?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow, even though Sean couldn't see his expression.

"Because, I won't let anyone hurt you again."

Jason fell silent. He really appreciated the fact Sean cared, and he'd probably say the same if the roles were reversed, on the other hand, he wanted to scoff. He didn't want protected, he didn't need protected.

"Oi, Sean, time is it?"

Sean turned tolook at the clock. "Just past one, why?"

Jason sat up, breakingthe hold Sean had on him. "I got a plan."

"What? A plan for what?"

"To stop Krueger."

Sean sat up. "No. Jason, no fucking way are you going back tonight."

"Want a bet?" Jason got up off of the bed, pulling on his hoodie.

"Jason, incase you didn't notice, we've already tried that tonight, and uh, oh yeah, it affected you pretty bad. We're not going back tonight, more so, you."

"Nah, but this ones fool-proof." Jason made his way downstairs. Sean growled before following.

"Okay, say I was to let you-"

Jason turned. "Let me? What, you think I'm asking permission? Sean, I'm telling you, I'm doing this. You can help or you can bugger off. Either way."

"- Say I was to help then, what eh, what does this fool-proof plan consist of?"

"We go to the boiler room." Jason was now in the process of pulling on his trainers. "Pull the fucker out of the dream and torch the place."

"..You didn't really just say what I think you said, did you?" Sean shook his head a little, hoping he'd misheard.

"I did. We torch it. No boiler room, no reminder of him, no Freddy." Jason got up, grabbing his phone.

"Jason, stop. This is crazy!" Sean grabbed his shoulders. " We can't go and torch the old factory, do you know how much trouble we could get in?"

"Don't care." Jason shrugged Sean's hands off of his shoulders. "Besides, do you think we'd get in trouble for torching that shit? If you're that worried, we'll make it look accidental."

"It's fucking crazy!"

"Then don't come! Simple shit."

Sean watched him walk out the front door, before following. "And let you do this on your own?"

"Aye. If you're that worried about it, don't come. But I'm going."

"And how are you getting there?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow. "You'll have a hard time getting a bus or a taxi at this time."

"I'll walk. I'll pick up the stuff I need, and I'll walk."

Sean sighed. "Fuck it, we'll take my mams car."

"Thought you didn't want to come?" Jason asked.

"Well, I'm not letting you go alone, am I?"

Sean ran back into the house to get the keys, locking the door behind him when he exited once more.

"Right, come on then." He opened the car, getting in. Jason got in the passenger side.

"Before we go anywhere," Sean started. "Can I see your arms?"

"Why?" Jason asked, a little suspicious.

Sean shurgged. "I don't know. I just, I need to see what you done. I only seen you..cutting."

Jason raised an eyebrow, before pulling up his sleeves and holding out his arms, revealing the thing white scars that littered them. "They're not all self-harm, he pointed to a few on his hand and lower arm. "I done that when I put my fist through a window."

"..Why would you put your fist through a window?"

"Because it was a window in a door and I needed in...What? It was my maws house!"

"I'll bet she was pleased." Sean rolled his eyes, looking over the scars.

"Very. You done?"

"How come I've never noticed them before?" Sean nodded, starting the ignition

"Because you've never really looked? Plus, they're pretty faded- " He stopped as a thought entered his mind. "EH, here pal, you're not considering taking a detour to Westin Hills are you? 'Cause I swear down to fuck, Sean, I'll kill you."

"No.." Sean said, keep his eyes on the road. Well there goes that plan.

Jason narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You were gonna, weren't you?"

"...No.."

"You can stop, I'll fuckin' walk." Jason growled, unbuckling the seat belt.

"Jase, I-"

"You can stop and I can get out, or I'll jump out. Your choice."

Sean pulled over. "Jason, I'm not going to take you there. I ..It did cross my mind, but..Man I'm just worried about you."

"And you think a pyschiatric unit will help? Are you off rocker?" Jason glared.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to do. You..It's like you're losing it."

"Losing it? What, 'cause I didn't speak to you? I was fuckin' thinking, Sean. I didn't want to sit and watch what he done, I already went through it once, I didn't need to go through it again. I'm not fuckin' neurotic or psychotic."

"I know, I made a mistake, it's not like I took you up there."

"But you were going to. Man, you didn't even fuckin' say anything you just..Fuck SAKE." Jason clenched his fists, trying to control his temper. He could've cheerfully kicked Sean's ass. "You're unbelieveable."

"Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't think it out, I know that, but when you go on talking about arson, after not speaking for hours, it kind of sends alarm bells ringing." Sean snapped, losing patience.

Jason glared, before opening the car door. "Fuck this. I'll do this shit myself. Then I'm going fuckin' home."

Sean grabbed his wrists before he was fully out the car. "Jason, wait. I'll help. Really help."

Jason pulled his wrist out of Sean's grip, slamming the car door behind him. Sean hit the steering wheel in frustration. He shouldn't have asked to see his arms.

"Fine, if he wants to be mental, fuck it." He muttered, starting the engine once more. He wouldn't be a part of it.

* * *

><p>Jason threw the items he'd purchased over the high chain lined fence surrounding the factory. The gate was padlocked closed, he'd have to climb. With a sigh, he clambered up to the top of the fence and jumped down, grunting a little as the drop made his legs smart. The building loomed over him almost threateningly. Jason stood watching for a moment, before picking up the objects he'd thrown over the fence and making his way to the enternce. The heavy metal doors had been chained and padlocked also.<p>

"Ah bollocks to this." Jason muttered, kicking the door in frustration. He circled the building, looking for another way in. There was a backdoor, that was also padlocked, but it also had a window. Pulling off his hoodie, he wrapped it around his hand, turning his head to the side, and put his hand through the glass, which shattered, sending a spray of small shards over the ground. He once more tossed the items, this time through the door and knocked the remaining shards of glass out the pane, before placing his hoodie over it, and hauled himself through. It was a tight squeeze, and for a moment, he thought he'd gotten himself stuck, but after a few moments of shimmying around, he was finally into the factory. Despite his efforts to protect himself, somehow, a piece of glass had ripped the knee of his jeans, leaving him with a gash. Ignoring the blood that was steadily dripping down his leg, he made his way to the boiler room, emptying the canisters of gasoline he'd brought. He'd knew he'd have to sleep in the gas covered room, but he was past caring. Once he was satisfied with the coating, he got onto the floor and lay down, waiting for sleep.

* * *

><p>Mrs. DiSanco made her way into the livingroom, where Sean was sat. She'd had a slight disagreement with Marcus over her son's manners, and had decided to leave.<p>

Sean looked up, sighing in disappointment when he realised who it was.

"Thanks! I feel so loved, Sean."

"Sorry. I thought you were Jason." Sean muttered, looking back down.

"Why would I be Jason? Isn't he here?" Sean shook his head. "Well where is he?"

Sean paused. He couldn't tell his mother Jason was off to set the old factory alight.

"Sean?" Mrs. DiSanco raised an eyebrow.

"He..Eh. Well, there's this person we know and eh, he said he was going to set fire to the old factory on the outside of town, kill himself in the process, you know? And em, Jason went to try and stop him.."

"And you let him go? Alone? Sean, are you crazy?"

"I tried to tell him! He was adamant, you know how stubborn he can be. What was I supposed to do?"

"Go with him?" Mrs. DiSanco shook her head.

"I was going to be we had an argument and -"

"Sean, you do realise he could be _kille_d if this friend of yours eally sets fire to the place, right?"

Sean bit his lip, before standing. "Mam, I'm gonna need to use the car, phone the authoroties in about 10 minutes, alright?" He jogged out of the house before his mother could reply.

* * *

><p>Jason paced the floor of the boiler room, his patience wearing thin. He knew Freddy was around, he'd been taunting him for the past ten minutes. He growled as Freddy scraped his claw against another pipe, still refusing to reveal himself.<p>

The ground seemed to crumble beneath his feet, falling away below him. Jason grabbed onto the edge of the newly formed hole, pushing his feet against the edge. He dared a glance over his shoulder, he couldn't see the bottom, infact he couldn't see anything. Just darkness. Freddy's inhumane chuckle sounded from somewhere above him, mocking him. Jason hauled himself over the edge, Krueger wasn't winning that easy.

"Think you're quite the thing, don't you?"

Jason looked up, his blood seemed to freeze. It wasn't Krueger standing before him, but his dad.

Scot sneered, advancing on the boy, raising his hand to strike him. Jason grabbed his arm before any contact was made. "Don't think so."

Scot yanked his arm free of Jason's grip. "You impudent little fuck."

Jason narrowed his eyes, circling his 'father'. "Trying that shit are you? Oh, yaldi, daddy's home." He smirked as a flicked of confusion passed Scot's face.

Freddy raged silently. This little fuck was trying to_ intimidate_ him. And just what did yaldi mean, anyway?

Jason glanced down at his phone, before circling Freddy once more, stopping behind him and grabbing onto him.

Freddy let out a roar of rage, realising what was going on as an alarm sounded. He's kill this bastard _slow_.


	21. A Firey Ending

Jason awoke, staring at the factory's ceiling. He got to his feet cautiously, looking around. Where the hell was Freddy?

Jason almost keeled over as someone collided with him. Freddy bore over the boy, rage burning in his eyes. Jason kicked Freddy off of him and got to his feet. Freddy growled, fanning out his blades. He'd make Jason rue this night.

"Come on then, you cunt." Jason snarled, positioning himself in a defensive stance. "Fuckin' c'mon."

Freddy sneered, did he honestly think it was one of his little shit-headed friends he was chanllenging? He was so very wrong. Freddy ran at Jason, who ducked, shoving his shoulder into Freddy's middle, knocking him back. Freddy kicked under Jason's shins, sending him sprawling to the floor, smacking his head on the concrete. Jason groaned, dazed from the impact. Freddy got to his feet and stood over the boy, a grin on triumph plastered over his gnarled face. He grabbed the front of Jason's shirt, pulling the boy into a standing position. Freddy backhanded him, sending him to ground once more, the metal plating cuting into Jason's cheek. Jason rolled onto his stomach, grabbing an old, rusted screw driver that had been long forgotten, he sat up as Freddy advanced once more, and drove it into his leg. Freddy growled in pain, being alive hurt like a bitch. Jason scrambled to his feet as Freddy worked on pulling the piece of metal out of his leg. Jason brought his knee up, colliding with Freddy's face, sending Freddy to the floor this time. Freddy moved, finding a discarded lead pipe, which he hit against the side of Jason's leg, putting as much force as he could behind the blow. Jason stumbled back, hitting the boiler and sliding down it, letting out a cry of pain, holding his leg. Freddy got his feet, kicking Jason in the face, grinning at the satisfactory crunch as the boys nose broke under his boot. He grabbed the front of Jason's shirt once more, pulled him up, and slammed his face first into the pipes, before turning him. He looked at the boys bloodied and battered face, another sick grin across his face. He flexed his glove, bring the blades over the boys chest,deep enough to cause extensive pain, but not deep enough to kill. He was going to draw this out. Freddy gave a chuckle, plunging his blades into the boys side, the same place he'd stabbed him last time, twisting them around. Jason let out an anguished cry, the pain making waves of nausea hit him. Freddy withdrew his blades, watching the crimson liquid slide down them, almost fascinated. Bringing the blade to his mouth, he licked the blade, resulting a shiver of disgust from Jason.

"You sick fuck."

Freddy growled as a glob of spit mixed with blood hit him in the eye. He brought his blades above his head as he readied to plunge them into Jason's flesh once more.

"NO!" The cry bounced off of the walls, surrounding them. Before Freddy could turn, he felt a weight on his back. He dropped Jason in shock, struggling to get the newcomer off of his back. He slammed him back viciously against the wall, feeling the weight fall off him. He turned to see Sean slumped on the floor, unconscious, blood pooling from his head where it had split from the impact.

"You always were a pain in the ass." Freddy growled, raising his blades once more.

Jason grabbed Freddy's arm from behind, forcing it into his stomach, like he'd done in the dream, only this time, Freddy's yells of pain weren't fake. Jason back off with a little difficulty as Freddy pulled his blades free. He turned to face the battered boy, with a snarl. "Why won't you just fucking die?" He advanced, his claws spread, the razors giving an ominous glint.

Jason backed up, tripping over a canister that he'd left out. He fell back on his ass, grabbing the canister and throwing the remaining contents over Freddy as he advanced.

Freddy stopped as the liquid hit him. Jason dug in his pockets, bringing out a box of matches, taking one out and igniting it.

"No!" Freddy roared, taking a swipe at the boy's face. Jason ducked, the razors cutting into the flesh of his shoulder. He threw the match and watched as the fire englufed Freddy almost immediatley.

Freddy screamed, a mixture of pain and rage as the flames licked at his body, scorching him. Jason was making his way over to Sean, they had to move. Freddy made a lunge for the boy, who had turned at the sound of Freddy's growl. Jason's eyes widened a little as Freddy made a bee-line for him. He grabbed the screw-driver Freddy had discarded after pulling it from his leg, and stabbed it between Freddy's eyes. The weight of the body pulled him down, Freddy's still burning body crashing ontop of his already injured leg. Jason let out a yelp, frantically pulling his leg from underneath the demon, brushing off the embers before his jeans caught fire. Jason crawled over to Sean, grabbing his shoulders. "S-Sean, wake up, we gotta go." The boy made no sign of reply. The fire was rapidly spreading, the whole room would be alight soon. Jason staggered to his feet, a small whimper of pain escaped him as his leg protested. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Sean from the under the arms and proceeded to half carry, half drag him from the fire that was closing in around them. His chest felt tight, the smoke burning his eyes. He moved Sean towards the exiting corridor, in search of any means of escape.

* * *

><p>Mrs. DiSanco stood at the fence of the building, chewing her lip. She'd called the authoroties as Sean had requested, who were now working on getting the padlock off of the gate. She sniffed as smoke filled the air, her eye widened as the black gas issued from the building. She screamed, pointing at the building. "My son's in there!" The firefighters worked with more determination, finally managing to cut the lock from the gate. Now, they had to work on the front door. Mrs. DiSanco clenched her fists as more smoke poured from the building. The fire fighters cut the lock, untangling the chain. A rumble came from insidethe building, the men at the door jumped back as a deafening boom sounded, sending the glass from the factory's windows splintering to the ground. A pair of arms grabbed Mrs. DiSanco around the waist as she tried to run forward, a scream of grief tore from her throat, which subsided into sobs.<p>

There were yells from the people around her as the heavy metal doors of the factory were flung open. Jason staggered out into the building,coughing and spluttering due to the smoke, still clutching Sean. He stumbled, falling onto his knees. He didn't even seem to notice the people around him, he was too tired to carry anymore, his muscles ached, white hot pain surging through the whole of his body. He gave Sean a little shake, he seemed a little colder than before, his skin pale. "Sean, you need to wake up, now. Don't you fuckin' dare leave me, not now." Tears stung his eyes, for once he didn't blink them back. "Wake up, man. Please." The tears flowed freely down his face, leaving small clean patches in the soot and dust. Breathing was sore. Jason tried to shake off the darkness that seemed to be closing in on him. "Sean, c-c'mon man, I _love_ you, honest, man, wake fuckin' up." He tried to get up once more, falling back down almost immediatley. He felt dizzy, sick and tired. His body seemed to scream at him to stop, give up. Jason's hands slipped from Sean as he fell back. He could hear voices, he seen people surrounding him, checking all sorts of things before he gave in, and succumbed to the darkness, slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this, dear friends, is the end of Nine, Ten, He's Back Again! (: Thanks for all the reviews and support.**


End file.
